Fractured Pasts and Cracked Hearts
by curiousconstellations
Summary: Emma has spent most of her life imprisoned by the Evil Queen, but just as she finds freedom Rumplestiltskin threatens her safety once again. After learning about their troubles, Captain Hook realizes that he could benefit from sharing an enemy with the royal family and finally end the Dark One for good, but will his heart interfere? (AU Captain Swan/Pirate Hook & Princess Emma)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is an idea I had a while ago but I wanted to post it after I moved so I could continue it regularly, so here is the first part :)

* * *

A new day was slowly approaching, but instead of staying in bed until a reasonable hour, Emma stood on her balcony to watch the sunrise. It had become a habit of hers recently, perhaps due to the lack of sunlight she had experienced so far in her life. She cherished every moment of her freedom now, and everything that she had taken for granted when she was a child.

The fact that she was alive and back home with her parents was something of a miracle, considering there were many times when she had truly believed the Evil Queen would kill her. Emma was 17 when she first asked if that was Regina's intention, but the Queen simply laughed coldly and told her death was too easy.

It was memories such as that which reminded her why she was still single and motherless at 25. Had she grown up at the castle her entire life, she would have been married with children now, living a completely different life. How many people could say that they had been kidnapped by their step-grandmother at the age of 10, forced to live hidden in her tower away from her family and friends?

Or that their heart had been broken after discovering that their first love had betrayed them the entire time, getting close to find out her secrets and tell his father, who just happened to be the Dark One. But the pain of Neal's betrayal had only been increased when Regina murdered him right before her eyes, ripping his heart out and squeezing it until all that remained was dust and a cold, lifeless body.

Emma's life was certainly very different to the perfectly planned life of a royal, but her parents were doing their very best to get her back on track now that she had returned, starting with the biggest, most ridiculous birthday celebration the kingdom had ever seen. Normally a princess would have a ball on her 18th birthday to celebrate her transition into adulthood, with various suitors paying visits in the weeks after for her hand in marriage. Although Emma was 7 years late for the tradition it took a rather heated discussion with her parents to convince them to stop suitors visiting her. Her life was already vastly different to tradition, and had been dictated by everyone around her. This time she wanted control of her life, starting with her love life. She would be choosing her future husband or she wouldn't take one at all.

She watched the ships sailing along the horizon, the rising sun setting a soft glow on them as they made their way to the royal harbour. Emma felt laughter bubbling up in her chest. These people had travelled for days to attend her birthday ball and yet she wished to be out there sailing in the opposite direction. Of course that was too much of a risk; the Dark One was still out there, plotting his next attempt to steal her magic.

She didn't even know what was so great about her powers, especially as she could barely even perform basic spells like levitation. Sometimes it bubbled up to the surface, crackling from her fingers or glowing from her skin, but it faded quickly. Emma didn't particularly care for her magic and wished others would feel the same, but that was definitely wishful thinking. She sighed as she leaned against the stone balcony, longingly staring out at the vast sea surrounding the castle.

* * *

Captain Hook stood at the helm of his ship, looking through his telescope at the grand castle of Snow White and Prince David. Normally he wouldn't have even ventured into royal territory but this was a special exception. Hook had heard plenty of stories about them, never able to enter the Enchanted Forest without hearing at least a whisper of their tales, but it was their daughter he was interested in. He had heard a fair few stories about her too, and when rumours circulated that the 'lost princess' had returned a few months ago, his hope of seeking revenge had been reignited. He was aware that the girl was somehow tangled with the Dark One, and that her parents would do anything to protect her from him, maybe even willing to join forces with a pirate to rid the world of the crazy imp who was after their daughter.

His eyes scanned the castle, falling on the small figure that stood on the balcony, looking out in his direction. He was still quite far, but even from a distance he knew this was Princess Emma, her blonde hair and feminine figure unmistakable. He wondered what she was even doing up at this hour; surely she should be getting beauty sleep in the fresh sheets of her oversized four-poster bed, but evidently she was an early riser. Not that any of that mattered to him, he was just here to gain the help of the royals, and perhaps it was distasteful of him to use their pain and suffering to his advantage, but he was a pirate, a vengeful one at that. He looked away from the princess and called out orders to his crew, readying the ship for docking. By the time his ship next left the docks, the Crocodile would be dead and Milah avenged, _finally._

* * *

**_A/N:_** Just in case it isn't clear, Regina's way of stopping Snow get her happy ending was to take away her child. There is a reason why she waited until Emma was 10 and why she murdered Neal, but it will be explained further into the story :)


	2. Chapter 2

'Emma, you look so beautiful.' Snow White beamed as her daughter looked up at her own reflection.

'I swear to God, Mom, if you're crying-' Emma said sternly, but a little smile crept up on her face when she caught her mother's eye in the mirror.

'I'm not crying, but I do think this dress will be perfect for the ball. Now we just have to decide on what to do with your hair, and make up and shoes and jewellery.' Snow exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly at the thought of planning her daughter's first official ball as an adult.

'Okay, but you don't need me for that stuff right now, so can I go out into the village?' Emma asked cautiously, watching her mother closely to gauge her reaction. Snow's eyebrows pulled into a frown but she straightened them out quickly.

'Of course, but stay safe and don't venture too far out. Greta's flower stall should be far enough I think.' Her mother bustled about looking through her jewellery boxes, most likely to avoid eye contact.

Emma didn't want to argue so she nodded in agreement. Regina had done a lot of crappy things to her over the past few years, but one of the worst repercussions was her stunted emotional growth. With her parents, she either felt like a childish 5 year old or a rebellious 15 year old, and _not_ the 25 year old woman she actually was.

'Okay, I'll be back before supper.' She said quietly as she pulled at the laces of her dress. Snow quickly took over, gently undoing the intricate fastenings.

'You know your father and I just want you to be safe, right? Regina may have left you alone but we know that Rumplestiltskin still wants your magic.' Emma suddenly felt claustrophobic, the dress too tight and the air too thick.

'I'm aware of that. I still have the broken heart that his first attempt caused.' She replied bitterly, clenching her jaw in anger. At first she had been distraught to learn her first love had been lying the entire time, only using her to get her magic for his power-hungry father. Sometimes she would lie awake at night, wondering if Neal ever even loved her at all. Perhaps he liked her, but he could never love her and cause her so much pain. She would never find out anyway, because he was dead and wasn't coming back. She wasn't sure what had hurt more, the pain of losing him or the pain of his betrayal. Either way, whenever she thought about Neal (She couldn't think of him as 'Baelfire', she didn't know that man, not that she knew 'Neal' any better however) she was left with an empty feeling in her stomach and the strange sensation of simultaneously having a dry mouth and too much saliva all at once.

'Oh, Emma, I wish-' Snow started, but Emma exhaled loudly and her mother stopped talking.

'Please can we not get in to this? What's done is done; no amount of discussion will ever change that.' Emma felt a stab of guilt when she saw her mother's sad face reflected in the mirror, but she thought she might explode if she started dealing with the emotions of everyone around her as well as her own crazy ones.

'I don't mean to be short with you Mother, it's just difficult sometimes.' She really meant all of the time, but Snow didn't need to know that.

'Of course, I understand.' Snow said with a forced smile. After all the relieved and happy hugs and celebrations of her return, Emma actually had to get to grips with the fact that she had spent almost 15 years away from her parents, more time than she had actually spent _with_ them. She loved them obviously, but at times it was strained. She remembered her father reading her bedtime stories and her mother braiding her hair, but she had no idea how to act as an adult with them.

One night Jiminy Cricket had found her crying in the palace gardens and told her that it would take time to feel normal again. She knew he was right but she was desperate for the healing process to be over now. She sighed and changed into a more casual dress before venturing out into the village, darting out of the castle before her mother could assign a bodyguard just to take her shopping.

* * *

An old man sat on a barrel of rum as he played the flute, his children dancing around him happily to the tune. Each time someone tossed a coin in his hat he changed up the tune, playing a more difficult piece every time. Hook tossed 4 coins in and the man stopped, staring in shock at the philanthropic pirate before him.

'I don't know anything advanced enough to warrant such a gift, Captain.' The man shakily spoke, his eyes darting to the metal appendage on the Captain's left hand.

'No worries, sir, that was for your children, a piece each to keep any fights at bay.' He said with a wink, and the man gawked before shaking his head and muttering many words of thanks.

'Captain, was that completely necessary?' Smee whispered in his ear as they rounded the corner onto a stretch of small market stalls.

'No, but I'm feeling generous, Smee. My good moods are rare and you should enjoy them instead of questioning me.' Hook muttered to his first mate before walking over to a stall of fresh fruit. He bent down to smell the strawberries when a delicate laugh from his left distracted him. He looked over, seeing a group of little girls surrounding a woman who was kneeling on the ground. Her blonde hair cascaded down around her face and past her shoulders in loose ringlets. The girls were balancing a ring of flowers on her hair, the blue petals matching the woman's long cloak. She laughed again and the musical sound was ringing in his ears. Her smile was beautiful and warm, and there was a glow to her that he wasn't sure was completely natural.

'Alright, girls, I'm sure Princess Emma has business to attend to.' An elderly woman called out from behind the flower stall, and his stomach dropped. This woman in front of him was the princess, and hopefully his way of defeating the Dark One for good. The princess smiled and hugged each of the girls before gracefully standing up and brushing the dust off her cloak. He quickly turned to Smee and quietly whispered his orders.

'Smee, stay at least 3 stalls over from me at all times, and refrain from calling me Captain for now, understood?' Smee nodded in response, not risking it to question his Captain again.

Hook walked slowly towards the woman, casually glancing around at the stalls to look interested. He 'accidentally' bumped into her, causing the flower headpiece to fall. 'Oh, Gods, I'm sorry, lass, I wasn't looking where I was going.' He humbly apologized, bending down to pick the flowers up will strategically hiding his hook behind his back. He heard her gasp before she exhaled and smiled warily.

'It's fine, thank you.' He watched her eyelashes flutter as she looked at him before nervously looking away, and suddenly all the stories came back to him. Kidnapped at 10 and kept a prisoner for nearly 15 years, betrayed by her first love, who died in her arms, and now under threat from the Dark One. The princess had every reason to be nervous of strangers.

'You're the princess, aren't you?' He asked her curiously, even if he already knew the answer. Her green eyes widened before rolling, and he was taken aback by her sudden casual attitude.

'I'm aware that I stick out like a sore thumb, particularly now when everyone is here for my ridiculous ball. I'm assuming that's why you're here?' She asked pointedly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. The corners of his lips twitched up in amusement as he took in the princess. Before, with the children, she had been elegant and kind, just like every princess should behave. Now though he saw a glimpse of the real woman, not her title. He could tell that she was a ballsy woman, perhaps more fluent in sarcasm than the languages her parents wished her to speak.

'Aye, lass, it is. Although it seems the recipient of this splendid ball is rather unimpressed by it all?' He raised his eyebrow in an almost comic manner, knowing women somehow responded well to the gesture. Emma however looked completely unfazed, which threw him off slightly.

'That's really none of your business.' Emma bristled, frowning at him deeply.

'No worries. You're something of an open book to me anyway, love.' That got her attention as she scoffed and rolled her eyes again.

'Am I?' She asked sceptically, but he heard the shake in her voice, the one that told him her defenses were flagging up.

'Quite. My guess is that secretly you actually want this ball because as a child you dreamed about the day of your Cotillion, but it was robbed from you when you were kidnapped by the Evil Queen. The fact that your parents are still throwing you this ball now only reminds you of the lost years spent without them, and everything you could have had if you hadn't been used as pawn in Regina's game of revenge.' He knew from the way her eyes hardened that he correctly hit a nerve, but for some reason he struggled to feel as smug as he had expected.

'Well, congratulations, you've got me all figured out.' She said with all the sarcasm she could muster.

'Do you think you always would have been like this, or is that wall you put up the product of your circumstances?' He continued on. Her eyes widened and her nostrils flared and he knew he had gone too far.

'Who the hell do you think you are questioning me like this? I rescind your invitation to my ball, so you have no further business in this kingdom. You should leave now before I call the guards to escort you away.' She gave him an incredibly dirty look before swiftly turning around and marching back towards the castle, her blue cloak angrily sweeping behind her.

'Um, Captain, was that wise?' Smee whispered as he crept up behind his captain sheepishly.

'That, Smee, was simply phase one.' Hook said with a grin as he watched the princess storm away.

'I don't understand, she looked rather angry with you to be honest.' Smee pressed, scratching his hair under the red hat upon his head. 'The Princess may not be happy with me, but I've gotten under her skin.' Hook was still watching Emma until she disappeared behind a throng of people and into the castle gates. She wasn't at all what he expected but he was pleasantly surprised by her feisty attitude and her ability to still look beautiful even when angry. He might just have some fun at this ball after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma ate in silence as her parents talked between themselves about her ball. Her mother talked animatedly about finding the perfect hairstyle, and although her father clearly wasn't overly interested in such aspects of a ball, he nodded and smiled politely at his wife. Emma on the other hand was less tactful about her disdain for the discussion. She pushed her food around her plate with her fork, feeling like that moody 15 year old she reverted back to sometimes.

'So, honey, did you speak to any of the guests in the village earlier?' Snow asked, and she knew it was her way of asking if she had seen any of the suitors she had asked them _not_ to invite.

'No, I didn't stop to talk to anyone, particularly strange men from other kingdoms that you felt the need to invite even after I told you not to.' Emma replied bitterly. Snow and Charming exchanged concerned looks before her father cleared his throat to speak, but Emma got there first.

'Look, I know you are both just trying to help, but in the nicest way possible, I don't want it. My life isn't what was expected of me, so maybe we should all stop trying to make it something it isn't.' She managed to stay calm and sound reasonable, which was a difficult feat when inside she felt like screaming in frustration.

'Of course, Emma. Your mother and I just want the best for you, but perhaps we've been going about it the wrong way.' They all glanced uneasily at each other for a moment before a silent agreement took place. Emma quickly finished her food and excused herself, receiving tight smiles and slight nods from her parents. She went back to her room, locking the door behind her and exhaling deeply.

She suddenly remembered the words of the man she had met earlier, about her walls being a product of her circumstances. She rolled her eyes just at the thought of the tall, dark and mysterious stranger who had started psycho-analyzing her on the street. What the hell did he know anyway?

She was irritated and he had a lot to do with it, him and his arrogant smile and smug attitude, his distracting eyes and his lilting accent. The last thing she needed was some guy swooping in and acting like he understood every dark and complicated part of her. When she was a little girl, she thought courting was about getting to know someone gradually, not trying to show off how well you can read them like it was some magic trick.

She walked out onto the balcony,enjoying the way the cool night breeze blew through the loose strands of her hair. The lights from the village were beautiful from so high up, various little clusters of glowing orange visible. She closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air. It was a technique Jiminy had taught her for when things got on top of her, but for some reason it wasn't working now.

The sound of music floating up from the village pulled her away from her attempts to calm down. It was the night before the ball and no doubt the guests were all having their own pre-celebrations in the taverns, dancing and singing and drinking copious amounts of alcohol until they passed out. Emma had never been drunk; she'd barely had more than the quarter of a glass of wine her parents allowed her at supper (another restriction she was too old for).

_Fuck it _she thought, internally scolding herself for cursing before thinking it again. She hurried back into her room in search of her burgundy cloak and shoes. Sneaking out was something she had never gotten the chance to do, and now her inner rebellious 15 year old was emerging once again as she giddily prepared to go out. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and pulled out the jeweled clip in her hair, letting the curls fall naturally. Once Emma was sure she didn't look too obvious, she began her climb down the balcony, grateful that her parents had chosen to place a trellis near her window. When she reached the ground she looked back up at her room before making her way into the village, smiling as she pulled up her hood and hid in the shadows of the night.

* * *

Hook sat nursing his flask of rum, his eyes scanning the tavern vigilantly as the other patrons became more intoxicated. He had to admit, the atmosphere was enjoyable in the village, and he smirked at the irony of the guests having more fun than the recipient of the ball herself. A flash of golden locks crossed his mind and he took a large gulp of rum to wash the image away.

It was more difficult than he had hoped however when he looked up at the cheering crowd in the corner of the tavern and saw blonde curls swinging down a woman's back as she laughed. He'd seen plenty of blondes in his day, but now it only made him think of the Princess, much to his chagrin. The plan was to get under her skin, not let her under his.

Hook swallowed another mouthful of rum as he chastised himself for letting her get to him. He forced himself to remember that she was a moody, sarcastic, hostile woman who still acted like a spoilt child. Except for the fact that he found her sarcasm humorous and refreshing for a woman of royal heritage, and she had every right to act hostile after what she had been through as a child.

He had no clue about why he felt the need to defend her behaviour, or why he was even so invested in her anyway. All he needed was an agreement from her parents to work with him to end the Dark One and he would be gone, leaving this kingdom to sail the seas a free man once more.

His broody thoughts were interrupted when the group in the corner cheered again, and he downed his rum before sauntering over there, ready to give the noisy lot a piece of his mind until he caught a glimpse of the blonde woman's face. The long lashes, the elegant cheekbones, the pink lips, he had no doubt that this was the princess. She was playing dice with everyone around the table and appeared to be a rather skilled player as she was winning, a modest collection of coins sitting beside her rum bottle.

He allowed himself to linger on the fact that she drank rum (and straight from the bottle) before pushing his way through the crowd. 'Ah, if it isn't little miss Princess conning the poor village folk out of more money. Give it a rest, lass, your parent's tax rate is already high enough.' He laughed darkly as the smile dropped from her face when she saw him. Her cheeks were rosy from the heat of the small tavern and made the green of her eyes more pronounced, and he found himself desperate to look away but unable to break eye contact.

'For someone who takes pride in being so good at reading people, you are honestly pretty clueless.' She said quietly but with enough bite that he felt shocked by her abrasiveness. He tore his eyes away from her to look at everyone around her, who were staring at him with equally cold glares. It appeared he had overstepped some mark with his comments, and the silence that had fallen over the tavern was enough for him to know he wasn't wanted.

'Apologies, Princess.' He smirked and mockingly bowed so as not to lose face, but their eyes locked for a brief moment and he was sure he saw a flicker of understanding before she trained her expression into one of disdain like the rest of them.

'I've already rescinded your invitation and you have no other business in this kingdom, so I suggest you leave now.' Her voice was calm and steady, just like a royal giving orders should sound like. He nodded once more before leaving, knowing that he would just make the situation worse if he stood his ground. In all honesty it hadn't been his plan to provoke the princess as much, and he wasn't even sure why he had done it. He walked down towards the docks, the hazy feeling in his head only partly due to the rum.

* * *

'Who was that man?' Emma asked quietly as she leaned over the counter to speak with Mr Bishop, the owner of the tavern. The atmosphere in the tavern had shifted since the man had left, but when Emma offered everyone a free drink the mood picked up again as she handed Bishop her winnings (the pirate really didn't know what he was talking about).

'I assumed you were already acquainted with him, but that was Captain Hook.' He whispered the name as if it was a taboo of some kind, and Emma gasped. She had heard stories of the legendary Captain Hook and wondered how she hadn't figured it out, but then again she remembered he had been careful not to show her his hook when they first met, which meant he hadn't wanted her to know who he was.

She recalled their meeting, and suddenly it all made sense; him 'bumping' into her, asking her personal questions and analysing her. Hook had wanted something from her, something more than money or treasure, which he could have easily stolen from the palace considering he was a pirate.

'Mr Bishop, how did the Captain lose his hand?' Emma asked curiously. There had been rumours of why he had a hook for a hand of course, but she had never known the real story.

'Well, your highness, the story I've heard is that the Dark One himself sliced it off. I don't know why or how, but Hook and the Dark One have a long history and apparently they wish each other dead. I have no clue as to why Hook is in this kingdom though, unless the Dark One somehow managed to slip past the magical protection barriers.' Emma snapped her head back towards Bishop at that, and he chuckled at her alarmed expression.

'It's alright, Emma, the barriers are still a secret to most, but your parents let me in on it.' He smiled and gave her a wink, but her mind was still in overdrive. 'So you think that the most likely reason Hook would be here is to find the Dark One?' She asked, trying to piece everything together in her mind even as she spoke.

'I didn't mean to worry you, your highness. I'm quite sure the Dark One isn't here-' Bishop started apologetically, but Emma shook her head as she stood up, grabbing her cloak before throwing a hasty goodbye over her shoulder and exiting the tavern. She hoped he thought she had just been spooked by all the talk of the Dark One and assumed she was on her way back home. When she reached the main road however, she took the opposite path from the castle, the one that led to the docks, and began her search for the mysterious Captain Hook.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This chapter is a bit shorter because it's heavy on the dialogue, but I hope you enjoy it! Also thank you for all the follows/favorites/reviews, I really appreciate it :)

* * *

Hook looked out at all the ships docked for the ball, smiling to himself when he saw how grand the Jolly Roger appeared compared to the rest. It was a Captain's pride and joy, and his made all the naval ships look like dinghy boats.

He made a move to continue walking but was dragged back, one hand covering his mouth and the other pinning his arms down.

'So, _Captain Hook,_ as I am such an 'open book' to you, tell me, did you read ahead to the page where I drag your ass into the dungeons for piracy?' A feminine voice whispered into his ear, and he couldn't help the grin that formed even as the heel of her palm pressed down on his lips. He calculated which move was the best to get him out of her hold, but before he could even move she kicked the back of his knee, the blossoming pain causing his leg to give way. She had him pinned to the ground on his stomach with his arms held together behind him and his head pressed to the stones of the path. He felt the weight of her body press down on his legs, cancelling out his next attempt to free himself.

'It appears I underestimated you, Princess.' He laughed darkly. 'And since we are now both properly acquainted with one another, perhaps we could have a more civilized chat?' Hook added in a strained voice as he craned his neck to look at her.

'Oh, how refreshing, the _pirate_ wants to have a civilized conversation. Well perhaps we could discuss the fact that you were planning on using me to get to the Dark One. What was that delightful phrase you said about Regina? Oh yeah, something about how she used me as a pawn in her game of revenge. I guess you were truly speaking from the heart with that crap weren't you?' Emma whispered furiously as she struggled to keep her voice down on the outskirts of the village.

'Now, Princess, allow me to explain myself. My intention wasn't quite like that-' She could hear the smug grin in his voice and pushed his head back down into the gravel to shut him up.

'Oh spare me the honorable intentions bullshit. The players may be different but the game is the same, and I refuse to be a play thing for all of you... villains.'

'So now I'm a villain? Tell me, lass, do villains try to save a Princess' life, because that's all I was doing.' Hook replied casually, and she had the sudden urge to slap the arrogance right out of him.

'Do yourself a favor and stop acting like you're doing me one. Your plan was to attend my ball, get in the good graces of my family so that we could help you defeat the Dark One, but make it seem like you were doing it to protect me and you would come out looking the hero instead of the self-centered pirate that you really are, am I right?' Emma demanded, grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling up his head.

'I'd be far more obliged to answer your questions if you weren't currently immobilizing me.' Hook bit back, his playful demeanor subsiding the longer she had him pinned to the ground. She rolled him over on the ground so that he was facing her, but straddled him again to pin his arms down, warily turning the point of his hook away from her.

'And I'd be far more obliged to be polite with you if I didn't expect you to attack me and run the first chance you get, but alas I know better.' She gave him a mocking smile to which he responded with his own, so she dug her knee into his ribs.

'Tell you what, pirate; I'll make you a deal. The truth is we both want the Dark One gone, so how about we work together to make that happen, you get to sail the sea a free man again and I can go wherever I want.' He closed his eyes and flinched when she kneed his ribs again, and suddenly she found the silence between them distracting. Emma realized what this looked like, with her straddling his hips and their faces close together, him panting and the air between them thick and hot.

She began to move off him but he managed to free his hook and latch it onto her thigh. 'Fine, I'll do it. But I want something in return.' She held in a gasp when the cold metal touched her leg and instead snorted at his request.

'You mean because having your arch-enemy taken out isn't good enough? There is no 'in return', you came looking for my help, remember?' She rolled her eyes, but it was a mistake to look away from him as he rolled them over so she was pinned underneath him on the ground.

'I need your word that you won't get me arrested for piracy. It's redundant killing the Dark One to become a free man and end up in a prison cell anyway.' His eyes darted between hers, and she caught the frantic look in them as their breath mingled in the small space between them.

'I won't get you arrested for piracy, but I will get you arrested for assault if you don't get the hell off of me.' She retorted, and his intense gaze was broken by the flicker of amusement.

'Aye, of course, _Princess.'_ His smirk returned as he climbed off of her and offered his hand to help her up. She reluctantly took it and dropped it immediately when she was back on her feet.

'Well, if you get terms, so do I. I need _your_ word that you don't reveal the truth to my parents. We're going to tell them that the Dark One murdered someone you love and you're trying to avenge them. They'll find it difficult to refuse you help if they think love is involved because they're sickly sweet like that.' Emma rolled her eyes again, almost missing the clench of Hook's jaw as he gritted his teeth together.

'Unless...wait, am I right, is that what really happened?' Emma questioned with an eyebrow raise. Hook exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose, and Emma had to stifle a laugh at the gesture.

'How about we alter the terms so that neither of us can ask questions? This is a business deal; we don't need to know the far end of each others lives.' Emma pursued her lips at his exasperation but nodded.

'Fine, but it's unfair that you know a lot more about me than I you.' She mumbled as she brushed off the dust from her cloak.

'Life isn't fair, Princess, surely you know that by now.' Hook said quietly, and she was taken aback by the lack of humor in his voice. She didn't respond, mulling over his words in her mind.

'Well, I suppose I will be seeing you at your ball then. I'll be the devilishly handsome one.' The pirate diffused the tension with his grin, and Emma _almost_ smiled back before realizing what he had said.

'I uninvited you for a reason, this deal changes nothing.' Emma replied sharply and was affronted when Hook actually laughed in her face.

'Love, this deal changes everything. Now unless you can single-handedly defeat the Dark One, we're going to need some of your parents' resources, and the best way for that to happen is for me to attend your ball and sweeten them up, in a diplomatic way of course.' He smugly brushed over his waist coat and smirked, the smile only slightly faltering when Emma snorted.

'Please, what do you know about diplomacy?' Emma held her ground when he sauntered over to her, her breathing remaining rather steady even as he brushed the tip of his hook gently across her cheek.

'A great deal more than you, little Princess.' He whispered, his eyes focused on the point where his mental appendage touched her skin.

'I'm not-' Emma started indignantly, but his eyes flashed up to hers and she stopped herself.

'Ah, so you _do_ know when to hold your tongue. Perhaps you're better trained than I had assumed.' Hook's licked his lips and grinned, and the itch in her hand returned. She slapped him across the cheek, causing him to stumble backwards in shock.

'You're kind of an asshole, do you know that?' She folded her arms across her chest and looked at him like he was a petulant child. To her surprise he laughed as he ran his thumb across his jaw, feeling the impact of her slap.

'You're something of an enigma, love.' Hook replied, and the sincerity in his voice caught her off guard before she shook away the thought of him complimenting her.

'Once again, you've got me Hook. It is my life aspiration to confound those around me, after all.' She almost laughed at their ridiculous banter but she gained control of her urge and schooled her expression to one of disdain. Once he had recovered from her slap their eyes met, and the silence stretched out between as they reached some sort of impasse.

'Well, I should return home before anyone notices I'm gone. I will see you tomorrow night at the ball, and I swear to god if you so much as touch anything you're not supposed to, this deal is over. My parents would never forgive me for willingly bringing a pirate into the castle.' Emma curled her fingers around her cloak as she had a sudden urge to shake his hand on their deal. Instead she gave him a curt nod before awkwardly shuffling back up the path towards the castle.

'I look forward to it, Princess.' She heard him call from behind, and she let the corners of her mouth twitch up fractionally before biting her lip. Just what exactly had she gotten herself into?


	5. Chapter 5

Emma stared at herself in the mirror, slightly uncomfortable at her own blatant vanity but unable to look away. The woman looking back at her was not the one she was familiar with, and she felt slightly disorientated.

The last time she had worn a dress this magnificent and had her hair pinned back so elegantly was when she was 8 and was attending the wedding of the eldest son of their sister kingdom's ruler. Back then her dress was pink and frilly and her hair was held back with glittery flower clips. Now she was a grown woman wearing a gown that accentuated her feminine body, the vibrant red material bringing out the green in her eyes and the different shades of blonde in her hair. She pressed her lips together, testing the resistance of the matching red lipstick that was painted on her mouth, and fluttered her eyelashes, the weight of the mascara a foreign sensation to her.

Despite all her resistance and protests, she found herself enjoying the way the make-up and dress and hair style changed the way she looked. Emma was intrigued by the way the kohl sharpened her eyes and the way the pink powder on her cheeks gave the illusion of a blush. It was the first time in her life Emma had ever felt beautiful. She smiled before jumping at the gentle knock at the door.

'Miss Emma, your mother is requesting you in the foyer; your grand entrance will be in 10 minutes.' The soft voice of her maid Adeline drifted into her dressing room, and Emma felt her stomach churn suddenly. Why was she so nervous? She didn't really care about royal traditions or expectations, so why did the idea of a room full of strangers judging her make her heart race?

_Well at least you'll know one person there_ Emma thought, before abruptly shutting down any other thoughts of her _guest._ She just needed to get through the formalities of the ball first before even considering how to handle the one-handed pirate. It was going to be an awfully long night.

* * *

'Announcing: Princess Emma, daughter of Queen Snow and King David.'

Emma was frozen, her feet unwilling to move despite the fact that she knew very well that was her cue to walk to the top of the staircase. She felt a nudge on her back and rather ungracefully scuffled out from behind the velvet curtains that had hidden her from view. There was a sea of faces all looking up at her from below in the ballroom, everyone holding up this champagne glasses and gawking at her.

She looked to the back of the room to avoid the intense stares when she noticed a familiar face. He was leaning against the back wall nonchalantly, but his eyes were directly on her. A cocky grin appeared and she gritted her teeth in annoyance before attempting to relax her features and remain elegant. His lips curved into a more sincere smile and he nodded discreetly at her, and she hated the way the simple gesture encouraged her forward.

Emma somehow managed to reach the bottom of the grand staircase without incident and maintain her straight posture as she had been taught. She felt a slight wobble in her ankles when she stepped onto the polished surface of the ballroom but she showed no sign of trouble, accepting the arm of Matthew and smiling as he guided her to the center of the room.

Matthew was the youngest son of King Aberforth, who ruled the neighboring kingdom. At 18, Emma considered him much too young for her, particularly as the last time she had seen him he was only a toddler, but he was kind and didn't make her uncomfortable like all the other suitors her mother had made her consider for her first dance.

The music started up and she followed his lead rather robotically, moving as she had been taught rather than allowing her body to naturally follow the music. It was all a blur, the many faces she saw as Matthew spun her around, the bright colours of the women's dresses and the obviously false hair pieces of the men.

Emma felt relief when she noticed other couples beginning to dance around them, and she dropped her shoulders as the focus gradually drifted away from her and her embarrassingly shorter dance partner.

'You look beautiful tonight, Emma. I like that shade of red on you.' Matthew said quietly, and while she was flattered by his compliment, she shrugged it off quickly.

'Thanks, Matt.' She replied perhaps more sharply than necessary. Matthew ducked his head in obvious disappoint at her dismissal, and she could feel nothing but pity for the boy.

'Matthew, I'm sorry I-' she started, but a firm hand on her elbow stopped her mid-sentence.

'Mind if I cut in?' An accented voice questioned and she suppressed the gasp that was stuck in her throat. Matthew, ever the gentleman, nodded and bowed at her with a wistful smile before leaving her alone with her new dance partner. Emma was admittedly amused by the fact that he just unknowingly left her in the presence of a pirate, and she imagined his puppy dog face if he ever learned the truth.

'Well you are certainly happy to see me, lass.' Hook grinned as he took Matthew's place in front of her, placing his hand on her hip and holding the other one out for her. Emma was about to reply with a sarcastic response but the gloved hand on her hip caught her attention.

'How the hell do you have two hands, or is it just a fake? It wouldn't surprise me of course, I'm sure you're very familiar with deceiving people.' She muttered, reluctantly taking his hand and placing her other on his shoulder.

'Might I remind you, Princess, that in order for our plan to work, we're going to need to keep up appearances, and by that I mean you're going to have to at least try to look like you can stand being this close to me.' Emma frowned, wondering if she had just imagined the slightly hurt tone of his voice that he had carefully disguised with his snarky attitude.

'Wait, you do realize that pretending to, you know, _like _you was not part of my plan? I was simply going to present you to my parents as more like a business partner than an _actual _partner.' This time Emma was sure she noticed the flicker of hurt cross his face before he schooled his expression back to one of amusement and arrogance.

'Well, I've never had a princess before.' Hook cocked an eyebrow and flicked his tongue out suggestively. She knew she should be disgusted by his behaviour, but she also knew a defense mechanism when she saw one, and Hook's bravado was clearly just that.

She sneered in response, playing along and keeping her knowledge of his deeper intentions to herself. He chuckled at her expression and she rolled her eyes but caught sight of her parents approaching them. Emma suddenly realized that her and Hook hadn't even been dancing, they were just standing talking in center of the ballroom, their hands on each others bodies and their heads closer than necessary.

'Crap, my parents are coming. Please don't screw this up or we'll both suffer the consequences.' She muttered before plastering on a smile directed at her parents.

'Honey, are you enjoying the ball so far?' Snow asked far too sweetly.

'Yes, mother, it's wonderful. Thank you for organizing such a beautiful event for me.' Emma responded, feeling like she had taken a line out of some Princess 101 Handbook.

'And who is your dance partner, Emma?' Her father asked, his eyes scanning Hook from head to toe. Emma felt her stomach drop when she realized she had no idea what to tell her parents. She was relieved to notice that he at least had the sense to not wear his all black leather ensemble that screamed 'pirate', and was instead wearing a waist coat and a long brown jacket. It still stood out compared to the clothing of the other male guests but it was far less suspicious.

'Killian Jones, pleased to make your acquaintance. You have a beautiful home, Your Majesties, though not nearly as beautiful as your daughter, whom I have had the pleasure of conversing with tonight. She's got a wonderfully sharp mind to match that beauty.' Hook smiled, his attention fully on Emma even as her father cleared his throat to break the eye contact between his daughter and the mysterious guest.

Emma was as equally uncomfortable, but for different reasons. Had he just given a fake name or was that his real name? She always knew 'Hook' was obviously just a moniker, but she had never thought of him as anything else. He was also looking at her with such sincerity she struggled not to squirm under his gaze. She tried not to think about how genuine his compliments sounded, instead turning her attention to her parents, who were both studying 'Killian Jones' intently.

'Thank you, Mr Jones, we certainly think Emma is something special of course. Tell me, what kingdom did you travel from? I don't recognize the name Jones from our neighboring kingdoms, so I assume you traveled far for this celebration?'

Emma forced herself not to roll her eyes at the way her father was clearly fishing for information on this man, so much so that he wasn't even being subtle. Hook however was more composed under her father's scrutiny and answered breezily.

'My family originate from a maritime kingdom further south, but I was enlisted in the Royal Navy and was sailing when I heard the news of a ball in honour of the Princess. My father thought it best that I should represent our kingdom and join in on the festivities and so I made my way here in time for the ball, which is quite splendid I have to confess.' Hook gave her parents a warm smile and Emma watched the way her mother's own smile widened and her father's eyes softened.

The idiot was such a smooth talker, not that _she_ was affected by any of his words of course.

Hook and her father discussed political affiliations and made jokes about the current state of the Council, and Emma's attention was waning until she felt a gentle squeeze of her hand, and her face grew hot when she realized their hands were still joined. She gritted her teeth, knowing she couldn't just drop it after all this time but she really didn't want to hold it any longer, already concerned that her mother's eyes had probably drifted down to their hands a few times.

She heard her father laugh and say 'next time perhaps' to Hook before kissing her forehead and continuing on to other guests, her mother lingering to give her a 'we _will _talk about this' look before hugging her and nodding at Hook.

'At least your parents are far easier to win over than you, lass.' He muttered humorously in her ear before she yanked her hand away from his.

'Oh please, they were just being polite but they know a kiss ass when they see one. You were one sickening compliment away from being found out.' Emma spat, not caring that a man a few feet away from them was frowning at her unladylike manner of speaking.

'Sickening, eh? Well you looked to be quite enjoying my compliments actually. Don't fret, love, I knew you would warm up to me eventually.' They were still too close together, and she felt his hot breath on her neck, sending shivers down her spine that she shook away quickly.

'I wasn't lying, Princess. You may doubt the sincerity of all the things I've said tonight, but if there was one truth in all of it, it was my admiration for you.' He whispered the words in her ear, his hand gently touching the small of her back before the heat of his body recoiled as he walked away, leaving her to consider his words alone.

She politely declined the invitation to dance with a complete stranger and hastily made her way to the powder room, locking the door behind her and exhaling deeply. This deal was so much easier when she thought she had the upper hand, but the pirate seemed to be very skilled in under cutting her at every turn.

Emma closed her eyes and said a silent prayer that it worked out and both the Dark One and the pirate would soon be gone from her life for good.


	6. Chapter 6

Hook watched the princess as she moved from group to group, painting on a fake smile as she dealt with the overly saccharine well wishes from strangers. She avoided his gaze the majority of the night, even going so far as to ask her most recent dance partner to fetch her a drink, most likely to avoid getting too close to his seat beside the buffet table.

He wasn't insulted by her behaviour, in fact he understood exactly why she was doing it. He scared her, and not in the typical 'the pirate terrifies the princess' way either. He'd seen it in the way she flushed when he complimented her, although she had been showered with compliments all night. He felt her tense beneath his fingers when he held her, but when others danced with her she looked bored and unfazed.

He watched her with fascination, noticing how she looked even more beautiful when her hair began to fall out of the carefully constructed bun that had been perfect at the beginning of the night.

A clatter of plates at the next table jolted him, and his focus on Emma was broken. Gods, what had he gotten himself into? He needed to end this…_infatuation. _Nothing good would ever come from harboring feelings for a princess.

The ballroom was slowly emptying as the night drew to a close, the guests stopping by the king and queen to thank them for hosting before leaving the castle in a far less graceful manner than when they arrived. Hook needed to talk to Emma before he left, but when he looked back up he couldn't see her anywhere.

He couldn't help the way his stomach dropped in concern, but he shook it off quickly. Emma had disappeared frequently all night, slipping out of the ballroom for 10 minutes or so each time. He noticed that when she left she was flushed and her eyes were wide, but when she returned she seemed slightly less erratic. Hook wondered how her parents could not see that all the guests and dancing and attention was overwhelming for her.

He stood and went to look for her, quietly exiting out of the door he had seen her use throughout the night. The hallway was eerily silent, the walls almost completely blocking out the music from the ballroom. Hook continued down the corridor, looking for signs of the princess. The lanterns hanging from the walls guided him around the corner, the corridor opening up onto a small courtyard illuminated by the fireflies dancing above.

He noticed Emma almost immediately, her red dress bright against the green of the plants surrounding her. She was sitting on a bench under an arch of flowers and vines, hunched over with her back to him. He didn't need to hear her to know she was crying.

Hook wasn't going to intrude on her private moment, but he couldn't leave quite yet. He couldn't see her face but he somehow knew she looked drained, exhausted from holding up a façade the entire night.

Why was he so bothered by her sadness? He was rather open about the fact that he was selfish and didn't like to burden himself with caring about the emotions of others; he was a pirate, he wasn't known for having a kind heart. But seeing Emma so fragile made him feel something he hadn't in a very long time; compassion. She tried so hard to hide what she truly felt inside that when her feelings did reach the surface, she was broken and alone.

And he knew just what that felt like.

* * *

Emma quietly closed the door behind her, glad to see that many of the guests had left during her absence, however there was one guest that she was sure had stayed. As if he had read her mind, the pirate appeared before her, his lips pressed together tightly and his eyebrows pulled into a frown. The last time she had seen him he was grinning like an idiot and about 2 drinks away from becoming tipsy, doing obscene things with his tongue whenever her eyes drifted over to him.

'I need to speak with you.' Hook said in a low voice.

'Well go ahead, clearly you're capable of doing just that.' Emma fired back, a little confused by his behaviour.

'The subject matter is rather delicate, Princess. We wouldn't want your guests to eavesdrop and go to your parents now would we?' He gave her a sarcastic smile that looked wrong somehow. She rolled her eyes but nodded, gesturing for him to follow her back through the door she had just come from.

She rounded on him immediately after the door shut, her arms folded over her chest and her eyebrows raised expectantly for him to explain himself.

'I heard an interesting theory about the Dark One that you might want to hear.' He said quietly even now when they were alone.

'God, Hook spit it out then!' Emma exclaimed, losing patience with his vague words.

'Calm down, lass, I'm choosing to share this with you when I easily could have left you in the dark, but I thought you had a right to know about your own life.' Emma's nostrils flared angrily in response, but she tilted her head and he knew he had sparked her interest.

'I overheard a conversation between some guests earlier. They were older and from two kingdoms over judging by their accents. One of them commented that it was good to see you grow into the woman you are because she feared the day would never come. Another asked why, and the woman responded saying that her mother was a witch and many years back at a gathering, another witch prophesied that a female child of royal blood would have powerful pure magic, born out of true love. She also said that others would discover the child's powers and want it for themselves, and that on the child's 28th birthday, a dark force would attempt to steal her magic. The final part of the prophecy was that the one seeking the magic would kill the girl to get it from her. They were discussing how they believed you are that child, and the Dark One is the 'force' after your magic.'

Emma was silent as she digested his words, her gaze focused on him intently as she assessed him.

'That is…ridiculous.' She said, and Hook sighed in response, throwing his false hand up in protest.

'You know it isn't. It explains everything about your life, why Regina took you as a child, why she kept you for so long and why the Dark One is after you now.' He said firmly, and Emma was taken aback by his desperation for her to believe him.

'But Regina kidnapped me because she wanted my mother to suffer. She wanted her to think that she would never get her child back, that's why she waited so long. As for the Dark One, he's just greedy and power-hungry, that has nothing to do with some prophecy bullshit. Why is it so important to you that I believe this 'theory'?' Emma questioned, taking a bold step forward towards the pirate.

Hook scratched his ear and looked away, and Emma wondered if it was a nervous trade of his.

'Because, Princess, prophecies have an interesting way of working. If it is true and you are the magical child the witch had foreseen, it means that there may be a way _you _can defeat the Dark One.' Hook spoke cautiously, like he didn't want to scare her off with his words, but it was too late.

'You're insane. I'm going back to my ball and I'd prefer it if you would leave now.' Emma muttered, turning back to the door swiftly. Hook latched his metal appendage on her arm, forcing her to stop.

'Our agreement still stands, yes?' He whispered, and she risked a look up at him, gritting her teeth when she noticed the pleading look in his eyes.

'I gave you my word didn't I?' She replied in an equally quiet voice. He nodded and let her go, turning away as she fled back to the music and laughter of the room next door. She tried not to think about the way his eyes hardened at her dismissal as she walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **This chapter is quite short so I thought I would update sooner! Hope you enjoy it and thanks again for all the favourites/follows & reviews :)

* * *

Emma rolled over in bed with a groan when Adeline knocked at her door to wake her up. Her muscles ached, her head was pounding and her eyes were battling her attempts to open them. She thought she would wake up in a better state considering she had spent the previous night at a ball, but instead she just felt wiped out.

It was the first time she had ever consumed more than a few mouthfuls of rum and now she understood the downside to it. Truthfully she didn't actually have too much alcohol, but she found herself seeking a drink after her heated discussion with Hook, and one drink turning to another until she was grateful the night was finally over.

The princess buried her face in the pillows when she remembered the brunch that was to follow the ball, because clearly one night wasn't enough for her parents to celebrate. She changed robotically into the dress that Adeline had set out for her, wishing she hadn't chosen one with a bodice in her current aching state.

After quickly brushing through her hair and tying it into a loose side braid, she reluctantly made her way downstairs to the dining area. She heard a soft buzz and knew that the guests must have already arrived. Everyone knew that getting an invitation to the brunch after a ball was the greatest sign of respect from the royals, and the event was mostly just the guests trying to one up each other for attention. She truly despised the formalities of royalty.

'Ah, here she is.' She heard her father exclaim from the head of the table where he and her mother sat. She smiled briefly before taking her seat beside them, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the gawking faces further down the table.

She was relieved when everyone started talking among themselves once more, and she busied herself with filling up her plate. She reached over to pick up the jug of orange juice when a warm hand was placed on top of her own.

'Let me get that, lass.' A voice beside her said quietly, and her stomach dropped with dread.

'I can get it myself.' Emma muttered, turning to give the pirate a death glare when he chuckled in response.

'Aye, of course.' Hook whispered, amusement in his eyes and a smirk curling his lips up.

'How the hell did you get an invite?' Emma whispered back furiously, barely holding the jug of orange juice steady enough to pour it into her glass.

'It might interest you to know that some people actually like me, Princess.' He shamelessly reached across her for a cinnamon roll, and she glowered at him again.

'Those are my favourite and you just took the last one.'

Hook froze momentarily before grinning at her and biting into the roll. 'We can always share, love.'

She bit her lip to stop herself laughing at the old man from the previous night staring at them disapprovingly once again.

'Look, can you be serious for one minute please? We need to bring up you-know-who to my parents, but not now with all these nosy people around.' Emma whispered, frowning at those further down the table. Hook hid his smirk behind the cinnamon roll, his eyebrows the only giveaway to his amusement as they wiggled up and down.

'Come back to the castle at 4pm this afternoon. I'm unofficially supposed to introduce my parents to anyone I met at the ball, and seeing as I don't actually want to marry anyone I can use you as a cover up to get my parents off my back, for now.' She sighed, turning around and forced a smile for her unsuspecting parents.

'Princess-' Hook started, but Emma kicked him in the shin, smirking when she heard his pained groan.

'Do not say a word, _Killian.'_ The emphasis she put on his real name (or fake-real name, she wasn't sure) was harsh but it kept him quiet. Judging by his reaction she figured that it was in fact his real name, and if that was the case, he had most likely not been called Killian for as long as he been known as Hook, which was an awfully long time.

She snuck a glance at him and was grateful that he was suddenly incredibly interested in the cinnamon glaze on the roll. His ears and cheeks were a light shade of red as if he had just come in from the cold, and it made her feel strangely sympathetic towards him (a sentiment she swallowed down immediately with a handful of grapes).

'Can I ask you a question, Killian?' She decided to continue using his name when they were in public, but she didn't miss the way the muscles in his face twitched at hearing her say it.

'You just did, lass.' Hook retorted playfully, and she rolled her eyes before he gestured with his good hand for her to continue.

'If you're such a skilled-' She hesitated briefly before continuing, '-sailor, how could you not have accomplished your goal by now?' She saw him clench his jaw and she wondered if he was even going to answer. He took a mouthful of water before turning towards her in his chair.

'It's not that simple. It's like trying to catch a fish with your bare hands. It just slips right out of your grasp as soon as you get close. However, it's a lot easier to catch a fish if you have a net.' Hook raised an eyebrow at her and smirked when she nodded in understanding.

'Besides, it's also a lot easier to succeed if you work as a team.' He added, and Emma snorted in response.

'So you and I are team now?' She asked quietly, her fingers absent mindedly playing with the fringes of the table runner.

'Well I think we make quite a good one, lass, don't you?' His eyes twinkled with mischief and she was glad that her father chimed his glass to get everyone's attention so that she wouldn't have to respond to the pirate's teasing comment.

Her father launched into a particularly boring political speech about the union of all the kingdoms (she cringed when he nodded to Killian in regards to his maritime home that was a complete lie). Hook had the cheek to wink at her, and although the gesture made her roll her eyes, it also gave a small thrill.

She had a secret from her parents, one that was bigger than just simply sneaking out at night; she was sneaking around with a pirate. She was conspiring with a man who had probably pillaged villages and stolen from royal families just like her own, but instead of feeling disgust and guilt, she found that she actually _enjoyed _it.

Without thinking, she gave Hook a smile, a genuine one, and only realized when she noticed his surprised expression. To _her_ surprise he didn't smirk, or lick his lips suggestively, or wiggle his eyebrows or bite his lip. The corners of his mouth lifted up slightly, a look of wonder in his eyes as he searched hers for an explanation. Emma broke eye contact first, reaching for her glass of juice before looking back at her father. She felt his leg brush against hers under the table as he twisted in his seat, and she was amazed with herself when she didn't flinch away from the contact.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma re-read the same line 4 times over, her concentration waning the closer it got to 4 o'clock. She sat in the bay window of the library, her eyes darting up from the pages of the book to the path to the gates every so often. She'd seen Hook around her parents enough to know that he wouldn't blow their cover, but she was still nervous about inviting him into their home for such an intimate meeting.

She sighed and put the book down, bored of pretending to read it. Finally she saw a flurry of activity down the path as a guard accompanied a man towards the castle. It was clearly Hook, but his appearance made her pause for a moment. He remained in his black leather pants, but instead of the rest of his usual black ensemble, he wore a crisp white shirt that billowed in the wind, the puffy sleeves clinging to his arms. He still looked a little 'out there' to be of royal heritage, but at least he didn't look like a pirate anymore.

Emma headed down to the foyer, Hook and the guard already there when she arrived. He grinned at her and she fought the temptation to return it. Instead she turned to the guard and thanked him for escorting her guest before politely dismissing him.

'It seems you can be very diplomatic yourself when you want to be, lass. Who would have thought you were capable of discretion?' Hook mocked from behind her as she led him to a small lounge area down the corridor.

'Really? You're questioning the discretion of the princess who just snuck the pirate she struck a deal with into the castle?' Emma retorted once the door was shut behind them.

'Touché.' Hook chuckled, leisurely stretching out his legs on the ottoman and getting comfortable.

'Make yourself at home why don't you.' Emma muttered sarcastically as she paced around the room. Hook just flashed his white teeth at her in response and she rolled her eyes.

'What are you going to tell them about your past with the Dark One? I was thinking that telling them you're looking for revenge probably isn't the best way to go; they're not going to condone killing someone to even scores.' Hook sighed and Emma spun around to look at him, wishing she hadn't as soon as she had seen his face.

He looked pained, like the idea of even thinking about the Dark One brought up too many memories from the past. 'Don't worry, love, I've got a less shameful back story covered.' He said quietly, avoiding eye contact with her as he focused on the fruit bowl in front of him. Emma was silent, wishing she hadn't been so blasé about his clearly painful past.

She considered apologizing but she knew it would just aggravate him, so she silently sat down in the chair beside him and steered the conversation elsewhere.

'Well once we've talked to my parents, I'll let you know if they agree.' Hook turned to face her then, clearly confused. 'They never make decisions in the presence of a guest. Everything is always carefully deliberated with them, and this is no different.' Emma shrugged, wishing Hook would shift his heavy stare somewhere else.

'What, because saving their daughter's life is something they need to think about?' He sneered.

'Of course not, but agreeing to kill a man may give them reason to pause. Some of us aren't as ruthless and bloodthirsty as pirates you know.'

'Aye, and some pirates aren't actually ruthless and bloodthirsty.' Hook said firmly, his voice raised and nostrils flared. They stared at each other for a moment as their emotions got the better of them. His reaction made her curious, but she kept her thoughts to herself. Perhaps just as she didn't quite fit the expectation of princess, he didn't of a pirate.

He looked away first, curling the arm of his false hand onto his lap and away from her view. His demeanor was different from when he wore the hook, when he was all smirks and taunts and waving it in front of her. It was clear that he was more comfortable as Captain Hook than this current persona, and she wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that he seemed more vulnerable pretending to be an ordinary man and not a pirate.

'Have you considered anything more about what I told you last night?' He said quietly, bringing her back out of her thoughts.

'You mean about the prophecy? No, I haven't, nor am I going to. I thought I made my opinion on it quite clear.' Emma replied, though without the sarcastic tone she would have usually spoken with.

'Yes, you did, but hindsight is a curious thing. I thought perhaps you would have considered the idea when you had calmed down, but obviously not. Never mind, I'm sure there's another woman born of True Love that has light magic that the Dark One is now after.' Hook trailed off before raising his eyebrow at her, amusement breaking his serious expression.

Emma watched him for a moment, biting her lip before sighing and giving in. 'Okay, say the prophecy is about me, what then? Nothing changes, in fact it makes it worse because it means he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants. This isn't just a hobby he's picked up, it's been in the cards for years. Why is that a good thing?' Emma leaned forward just as Hook did, and he smiled at her before answering.

'Emma, don't you know how important this makes you?' He spoke softly and she didn't miss the note of awe in his voice, but she was mostly shocked by the fact that he had used her first name, something he had never done before. She liked the way it sounded in his accent and the way he drew the syllables out.

Hook took her silence as confusion and continued on. 'You have great power inside of you, the kind of power that could change everything.' She saw the sparkle in his eye that meant he had an idea, and she was determined to squash it.

'You're just saying that because of the prophecy. If it wasn't for that you would have no idea that I even had magic it's that weak. I'm _not_ powerful, and definitely not strong enough to go up against the Dark One so you can give up hope on that idea right now.' She sighed, leaning back in her chair exasperatedly.

Hook laughed and she shot him an angry glare in response. 'What the hell is so funny?' She demanded.

'Princess, your magic was one of the first things I noticed about you.' Emma continued glaring at him until he explained himself, not missing his nervous trait of scratching his ear.

'The other day when we met in the village, I saw you with the group of children. You looked happy, and you were glowing, literally. It was faint, and I almost didn't notice it. But then I saw it again when you were crying-'

'Wait, you saw me crying?' Emma cut in. Hook looked down, realizing he had said something he wasn't supposed to.

'Aye. I hadn't meant to intrude, but I had gone looking for you when I noticed your absence in the ballroom. I saw the light around you, and I knew for sure it was magic. Most people can't see the physical manifestation of magic in such a way, but I met someone many years ago who showed me how to. It's also connected to your emotions, hence why I saw it in that moment. The majority of the time you hide yourself so much it's undetectable.'

Emma tilted her head at that. Of course _he_ had this rare ability to see her magic and understand its connection to her emotions. She really didn't feel like talking about her emotions or that he had seen her cry or that he was being incredibly gentle with her.

'So I have magic, so what? I can't do anything with it, least of all solve our current problem, so let's just find another solution, okay?' There was a finality to Emma's tone that would have made most people stop, but Hook didn't.

'This isn't just about the Dark One, lass, it's about you.' Emma stared at him in shock. He smiled, that stupid sincere smile that told her he understood exactly what she was thinking. He shuffled forward in his seat, and just as he lifted his hand towards hers, the door opened behind them. He recoiled, positioning himself back so that he was a respectable distance from her. Emma jumped up, probably trying too hard to look casual to her parents.

Once all the niceties were out of the way, an awkward silence fell on them as her parents sat opposite them, looking between them expectantly. Emma hadn't actually planned what to say, but she decided to speak before anyone else did.

'So Killian was telling me a bit about growing up in his kingdom, and I was surprised to discover we had some similarities.' Emma blagged, smiling at her parents before looking at Hook for guidance.

''Yes, we bonded over our love of horse riding. Emma tells me she used to have a horse named Caramel, which was amusing because my horse was named Toffee.' Emma almost blew her cover when her jaw dropped open. She'd never told him about Caramel, or her 'love of horse riding'. She recovered quickly however, turning to laugh with her parents as they reminisced about the first time she rode her horse and fell off.

When the laughter had died down, Emma took the plunge. 'There was also something else we have in common, but it's admittedly unfortunate.' She said carefully, glancing at Hook once again. He nodded slightly, silently telling her he would say it.

'I had asked Emma if she wanted to see my naval ship, but she was hesitant. She explained that a threat made her concerned about her safety and she didn't want to venture out that far from the castle. I understood her concern, being in a similar position myself. You see, my father has a…complicated past with someone. He threatened our family when I was a child, and he ended up murdering my brother. To protect me, my father enlisted me in the Navy so that I was traveling often. It was the only thing he could think of to keep me safe at the time. I haven't returned home since I left at 16, too worried about my family to risk it. My father is much older now, too old to have any more children, and without my brother and myself, our family line will die out. So I live in fear of this man, staying away from my family to keep us alive.'

Her parents were silent when Hook finished speaking. Emma watched then carefully, knowing that they believed it. Her mother look empathetic, knowing all too well the life of living in fear. She could see her father thinking quickly, as if calculating how to deal with the situation, a characteristic he had developed once he had become king. She felt a stab of guilt hit her when she realized that she had caused the concerned expressions, her lies and her secret plots with a stranger.

'That is unfortunate. Our family, as I suppose you know, is also threatened by someone cruel and heartless. The least we could do for you is offer our help in protecting your family so that you can return to them. I'm not promising armies and weapons, but we've kept Emma safe this long, so we have our ways.' David nodded, as if already planning to set up the protection Hook hadn't even agreed to yet.

'Thank you, Your Highness, but I worry that even with the extra help you offer, it won't be enough to stop the Dark One.' Emma looked back to her parents as soon as Hook uttered the name and was surprised that _they_ were not.

'The Dark One, I thought as much, it sounds just like him.' Snow said quietly, giving Hook a sad smile and sighing. 'He is the one threatening Emma. We shouldn't have to live in fear of losing our family because of one man's selfishness.' Hook and David nodded in agreement, and Emma forced the desire to tell them the truth down with a harsh swallow.

'Well, we will do all that we can to help you, Killian. For all we know there are dozens of other families in the same position as us, and nothing will change unless we do something.' David said firmly, standing and extending his hand for Hook to shake.

It was difficult to lighten the conversation after that, and after a few minutes of small talk, Snow politely drew the informal meeting to a close with an excuse about making another meeting soon. She and David left, saying goodbye and reiterating their attempts to help Killian in any way.

Once the door was shut and she heard their footsteps disappear around the corner, Emma sat back in her chair and exhaled loudly, closing her eyes and groaning. 'Well, it worked.' She said rather unenthusiastically, and Hook frowned.

'You don't sound too thrilled, Princess.' He replied, stretching his legs back out on the ottoman and watching her closely.

'I thought I would feel different after speaking to them, but I just feel guilty.' She pulled the cushion out from behind her and hugged it to her chest.

'You have nothing to feel guilty about. It's okay to do a bad thing when it's for the greater good.' Hook replied, raising his eyebrows when she snorted.

'Is that how you sleep at night? By telling yourself that all the terrible things you've done are justified because someone benefits from your actions? Morality can't be measured numerically. Just because many people will benefit from Rumplestiltskin being gone doesn't change the fact that a life will be taken in order for us to find peace.' Emma said harshly, turning to him in her flushed state.

She didn't back down from his intense gaze, maintaining eye contact as he studied her with his deep blue eyes.

'For someone who is as closed off as you are, you tend to think with your heart and not with your mind, which is surprising. You are closed off to your own emotions and letting others in, but you still _feel._ You are a passionate woman despite everything. Don't ever lose that, Emma.' He gave her a brief smile before standing up to leave.

'Hook?' Emma whispered just as he opened the door.

'Aye?' He replied, only turning towards her fractionally so that neither could see the other's face completely.

'Was any of it true?' She didn't need to elaborate; he knew what she was asking.

'Aye.' He said again, this time only a sad whisper uttered over his shoulder. She nodded and he continued out, shutting the door gently behind him. It seemed Killian Jones had trouble letting others in too.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two days since Hook had last seen Emma, and he was admittedly unnerved by her silence. Emma was right, her parents clearly did deliberate everything carefully. However the longer he went with no word from them, the more concerned he became.

He stared up at the ceiling of his cabin, toying with his hook as he lay on the bed. Other guests had been gradually vacating the docks, travelling back home after the festivities of the past few days. In all honesty he was rather smug when the villagers asked him why he was still in the kingdom and enjoyed the surprised expressions when he told them that he had conversed with Princess Emma and had met with the King and Queen personally. It didn't matter that it was all a lie, just for a moment anyway.

A knock at the hatch jerked him out of his thoughts and he groaned before climbing up the ladders to see who was requesting his attention.

'Captain, the _Princess_ is here to see you.' Smee whispered, emphasizing the title like he didn't know his Captain had talked with royalty for the past 4 days. Hook nodded and climbed up on deck, his eyes searching for her instantly. She was standing at the helm, running her hands over the carvings in the wood with curiosity.

'I am honoured that the Princess is gracing us mere mortals with her presence.' Hook smirked as he sauntered over to her, chuckling when she rolled her eyes in response.

'Curb the sarcasm, Hook. I'm here on business.' She said, all straight-faced and serious.

'Then by all means, join me in my office.' He gestured to his cabin, and she eyed him cautiously before climbing down the ladder without a second glance back at him. He shook his head with a smile and followed her down.

Her eyes were darting around the room, taking in the place he called home. He cleared his throat and she spun around, flushing before clearing her own throat.

'I just wanted to tell you that my parents have planned to send out our best fighters to take down the Dark One.' Her voice was distant, lacking the emotion and infliction she usually had.

'Okay Princess, now try that again with feeling.' He replied, leaning against the stairs casually but his expression was serious.

'There's a catch. They're not…killing him. They're capturing him and placing him in prison cell in our dungeons. But you and I both know that won't restrain him for long.' Emma said firmly.

'No, it won't, but you look like you have other ideas on how to deal with him.' Hook stepped forward, stopping a few feet from her and tilting his head questioningly.

'I want to learn how to use my magic, so that when he comes, I'll be ready.' He watched the way her own eyes widened slightly, as if she was taking herself by surprise. Her jaw was clenched as she tried to harden her expression, and he felt a strange pull in his chest at the sight of her trying so hard to be strong.

'Emma, are you sure-'

'Hook, you were the one who told me about this goddamn prophecy and how important my magic is, don't act like I'm some silly little girl who doesn't understand what she's doing.' She cut in, finally showing some emotion.

Hook smiled at her and she folded her arms over her chest defensively. 'Ah, there you are.' He whispered, and her eyes fluttered before she looked away, the smallest of smiles tilting her lips up.

'I don't think you're a silly little girl, lass, but you are going to need guidance with this. It's not as simple as closing your eyes and willing it to appear. It takes time and concentration, skill and focus.' Hook picked up his leather jacket from the back of a chair and shrugged it on as he spoke, Emma's gaze following his movement.

'And who is going to guide me? I don't think I need to tell you that my magic isn't common knowledge, I can't exactly walk into the village and ask around for help, can I?' Emma said sarcastically, and he enjoyed the way her eyes twinkled now that she was acting like herself.

'Exactly, so it's just as well I know who to go to.' Hook answered smugly.

'Of course you do, you're the font of all knowledge, Hook. In fact I'm surprised _you _can't teach me everything I need to know.' Emma deadpanned as she scanned the bookshelves on the wall, running her fingers over the titles on the spines.

'Oh, I'm sure there's a few things I could teach you, Princess.' Hook replied instantly, his tongue running across his bottom lip like it did every time he said something suggestive. Emma turned to look at him, and he was amazed to see a smirk on her face. She looked playful, _flirty_ almost, and it gave him a thrill to see her react in such a way.

'Well perhaps you could enlighten me another time, because right now I need to meet with whoever it is that can teach me about magic, so if you care to show me the way that would be most helpful.' Emma had a way of managing to sound authoritative and mocking of her royal heritage simultaneously, something Hook admired her for.

'Of course, your Highness.' He replied, bowing and gesturing for her to climb back up on deck. She smirked as she walked past him, and he tried hard to ignore her sweet perfumed scent as he followed.

* * *

'You have got to be kidding me.' Emma groaned as she stopped to look at the house in front of her. It was a tiny stone cottage with a thatched roof and moss growing up the sides. Hook had taken her to the woods (she had most certainly not been pleased when he guided her towards the dark tunnel of trees beyond the village square) and they had walked for 20 minutes before Emma heard the trickling of water from a stream. It turned out the stream was like a miniature moat, circling the cottage in the small clearing in the woods. She crossed where the stream was at its thinnest, and the moment Emma stepped back onto the grass, she felt the electric pulse of magic.

'What is it, lass?' Hook asked as he crossed the stream and came up behind her.

'This place, of course a witch lives here. It's like something out of a book: the secluded mysterious cottage in the woods, the magic circle surrounding it, the moss.' Emma rolled her eyes, but she held up her hands, testing the pulses she felt around her.

'Magic circle?' Hook repeated, looking around for whatever she was talking about.

'The stream, it's enchanted for protection. I suppose it sensed my magic, the tiny minuscule amount I have anyway. Speaking of magic, can you feel it? I did as soon as I stepped inside the circle.' Emma said, turning to see Hook staring at her.

'I can't feel anything.' He said quietly, and she lowered her hands slowly.

'Come on, we should go inside.' Hook ushered her towards the cottage, his hand not quite touching the small of her back as he walked beside her.

'Hook, who is this person?' Emma whispered, tugging up her cloak to avoid brushing off the flower heads that lined the path.

'Don't worry, Emma, she isn't an enemy.' He replied softly, and Emma frowned but didn't respond.

Hook knocked on the door, three distinct taps that Emma wondered were a code of some sort. She heard scraping on the other side, locks and bolts being undone before the door opened to show the occupant. The woman was old, but not quite the 'witch in the woods' old like Emma had read about as a child, perhaps around 60 rather than a century.

'Killian, it's wonderful to see you again. And I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of meeting you in person, Princess Emma.' The woman said, her voice light and soft. Emma was silent, shocked that this woman _knew_ Hook (or rather Killian), and he jumped in to save the awkward silence.

'Grace, it's wonderful to see you too.' He smiled. The woman, Grace, smiled back before stepping back to welcome them in, nodding at Emma's hesitant expression. They followed her into the living room, which was small and crowded and smelt like herbs and spices and lavender. Emma sat beside Hook on the wicker chair, feeling strange that he was the only familiar thing to her right now.

'You look well, Grace.' Hook complimented the woman as she bustled around them with cups and tea leaves.

'You're sweet, Killian, but it's just the wonders of those ointments you gave me.' She chuckled. Emma looked between Hook and this woman, trying to figure out who they were to each other. She was aware of his age and knew it was highly unlikely that she was a family member, unless she had managed to live for hundreds of years like the pirate in Neverland.

Grace lifted a copper kettle that was sitting on a pile of books and shuffled into another room Emma assumed was the kitchen. As soon as they were alone, Emma turned her attention to Hook, silently begging for answers. He looked at her with understanding and in that moment she was grateful he was so good at reading her.

'I met Grace a few years ago when I was in port a few harbors away from your own. My crew and I were on our way to the local tavern when we saw her getting attacked by muggers. We stopped them and I took Grace to the nearest inn, getting her a room for the night to calm down. She was in bad shape, all bruised and battered, but she refused the help of any doctors we offered her. I visited her the next day and she was perfectly well, not a bruise or broken bone in her body. I realized she had magic, and the rare ability of a healer. She had been homeless, kicked out by anyone who discovered her powers. I decided to find her a private home, paying for it myself so she didn't have to worry about landlords or nosy neighbors, and I found this wonderful place.' Hook was speaking quietly, and Emma wondered if he didn't want Grace to overhear, but he spoke about her with such respect that she had to admire it.

'You really just bought a house for a woman you didn't know?' She asked, her admiration not able to stop her skepticism.

'Aye. This woman had nothing and no one simply because of something she had no control over.' Hook looked around the room, smiling at all the knickknacks, bottles and books he had brought her over the years. Emma saw the expression on his face, and something clicked.

'You empathize with her. People rejected her because they were scared of what she could do, of what they didn't understand. A little like people judging you for being a pirate.' She hesitated on the word 'people', wondering if she should be more specific, but she thought better of it. He just smiled sheepishly in response, scratching his ear and looking away.

'I apologize for the tea, the leaves aren't growing as well as they should be this time of year. I've used all kinds of enchantments on them and nothing.' Grace complained as she came back in, holding two blue mugs with small chips around the rim. Emma gratefully accepted the tea and took a sip, closing her eyes at the soothing herbal flavor. She curled her hands around it, soaking up the heat and comfort it provided before looking up at Grace.

'I don't mean to be impolite, but I assume you already know why I'm here, so I'm just going to say it, are you sure you can help me?' Emma asked her, ignoring the way Hook shifted beside her.

'Yes, child, I know why you're here, I know a lot more about you than you think actually. I have no doubt that I can help you, but the problem lies with you, not me. I can teach you everything you need to know, but if you are unwilling to open up, it will be difficult.' Grace said with a willful smile, her eyes flicking over to Hook for a second.

'I don't understand.' Emma replied, catching the look between them with suspicion.

'Do you remember what I told you about your magic, how it is connected to your emotions? Learning from Grace will mean opening yourself up, facing your feelings, using them to fuel your power. You will have to accept that vulnerability if you want to control your magic.' Hook answered.

'And you really think I can do that?' Emma asked him quietly.

'Aye, I really do.' He said sincerely, smiling and tilting his head gently as he watched her. Emma opened her mouth to respond, but didn't know what to say. She had no idea where his faith in her came from, but she was reassured nonetheless.

'Good. Now what kind of arrangements do you wish to make? We're going to have to meet regularly, at least twice a week to awaken your magic. It's been idle for 25 years, it's not going to appear at the drop of a hat.' Grace soft voice broke the stare between Emma and Hook, and she looked back at the old woman with slightly flushed cheeks.

'I'm not sure, actually. My parents know nothing of this, and I'd like to keep it that way, but they will grow suspicious if I disappear at the same time every day.' Emma replied, chewing her lip in thought.

'Well, why don't we agree to arrange the next meeting at the one before, so they are sporadic and cause less suspicion?' Hook chimed in, and Emma snapped her head in his direction.

'"We", as in you're going to be joining us?' She wasn't sure how she felt about Hook coming with her, witnessing her vulnerability on a regular basis. Hook was caught off guard by the question, his lips parted as he considered his answer.

'Obviously my presence isn't required, so if you don't want me here I understand.' He finally said, cradling his mug in the curve of his hook.

'No, it's not that, I'm just surprised is all. I didn't think you'd be all that interested in watching me struggle with basic magic, unless you plan on mocking me for your entertainment.' Emma laughed at his dramatically offended expression.

'I would do no such thing.' He grinned, not able to keep a straight face as he joked. Emma swayed and their shoulders bumped, the space between them smaller than she thought. She heard Grace cough and suddenly reality came back to her.

'Apologies, Grace, for getting off topic.' Emma said quietly, hiding her red face behind her mug.

'No need to apologize, my child. Watching you two makes me feel young again.' She laughed softly at the shared expression of confusion on Emma and Hook's face, before waving her hand.

'Anyway, how about having our first meeting next Tuesday at 2 o'clock? That gives us plenty of time before you are expected back home.' Emma nodded in agreement, and watched in amazement as Grace waved her hands at the crackling fire in front of them in the hearth, making the flames turn blue before simmering back to orange.

'What was that?' Emma gasped, leaning forward in disbelief.

'It's a spell I use to remind myself of things, my memory not being the best as I grow old. The fire will spark up and the flames will tell me what I need to remember.' Grace was accustomed to such magic, but she chuckled at Emma's curiosity.

'I don't understand, how can the flames speak?' She asked in wonder as she moved to sit on the rug beside the fire.

'Some witches have the ability to control the elements, and fire is my strong suit. The flames do not speak our language, but I speak theirs.' Grace rested back in her chair, her wiry grey hair visibly calming as she took a sip of her tea.

'You're rather incredible, Grace.' Emma smiled, watching the woman in awe.

'As are you, child, I sense it. You may have minimal abilities now, but the raw power inside of you immense. Your energy will have great importance in the future.' Grace smiled briefly at her, but Emma saw her gaze rest on Hook, who had been quiet for a while now. Emma could feel a silent conversation happening between them as she sat by the fire, pretending to be unaware what was transpiring behind her.

She would question him on it, but now was not the time. She listened to them idly chat about a collection of teacups Hook had found for her, and although there were many things Emma was in the dark about, she felt strangely relaxed sitting by the fire in a cottage in the woods with a witch and a pirate for company.


	10. Chapter 10

'Mother, I'm going on a walk with Killian, I'll be back soon.' Emma said hurriedly as she fastened her cloak and attached her leather pouch of coins to her hip.

'You know, he is welcome back to the castle any time you'd like. You don't have to only meet up with him in the village.' Snow told her with a proud smile, and Emma wondered why it was so important to her mother for her to find a husband.

'So that you can harass him about proposing to a woman he barely knows? No thank you.' She scoffed, fixing her braid in the grand mirror of the foyer.

'The invitation isn't simply because I wish for you to wed him, because I know how oppositional you are and will do everything you can for that not to happen. I'm inviting him to visit because I see how happy he makes you.'

Emma's hands froze in the middle of weaving her hair, her green eyes meeting her mother's in the mirror. 'Killian doesn't make me happy, at least not in that way, I just enjoy having a friend who doesn't call me 'Miss Emma'. Her mother nodded and said nothing more, but Emma knew she kept every little detail at the back of her mind for later use, and Emma was already dreading that moment.

She left the castle swiftly, looking up at the blue sky as she crossed the courtyard. She was happy, in a strange way. Her life was still overshadowed by the Dark One, but now she was actively doing something about it, and despite her dismissal of magic, she was actually looking forward to learning from Grace. Emma found the old woman interesting, the way she seemed to know everything about magic and charms and potions and the elements. It was a whole new world Emma had never even considered, and it allowed her to escape from the claustrophobic life she was used to.

'Well look at you all happy and smiling, lass.' She heard as she walked down the path to the village, shaking her head when she caught sight of the leather-clad pirate.

'I'm in a good mood, Hook, don't ruin it.' Emma replied, her voice light despite her delivery.

'I wouldn't dream of it, Princess.' He grinned, coming to her side and walking with her. She smiled at him briefly, noticing how he seemed in an equally good mood.

They headed down to the village and found the stall Grace had instructed (Emma was surprised to find out it was the herb stall that the kitchen staff visited frequently). The woman studied them closely before uncovering half a dozen boxes behind her that were kept under a blanket. There were all kinds of objects and items hidden in them, like shriveled bat wings and rat tails, gem stones and strange eye symbols. The woman expertly rounded up everything on the list for them, which came at a steep price but Emma added two extra gold coins for the woman's discretion (the last thing she needed was gossip that the princess was dabbling in magic).

They carried everything with them into the woods towards Grace's house, Emma following the pull of magic this time and not the sound of the stream.

'You're excited, aren't you?' Hook asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between them as they tackled the overgrown nettles in the path.

'Perhaps.' Emma answered with a smile, unable to deny it.

When they reached the house, Grace was ready for them, tea already made and a plate of crackers and cheese out. 'You're going to need the energy today, my child.' Grace told her as she set down the bags of strange magical items the woman had requested.

Hook raised his eyebrows at her comically and Emma bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. She enjoyed the sense of familiarity she already had at the little house, and her happiness surprised her. Maybe her mother was right.

They started by Grace laying everything out and explaining their uses. Emma discovered that Grace made a ginger root mixture for Hook to help with his travel sickness (she also thoroughly enjoying teasing him about it) and lavender oil to help him sleep (she didn't tease him about that; there was something about the thought of him restless at night that made her sympathetic).

She learned that mint was supposed to help with memory as you age, but Grace sneered at that and said she only uses it to sooth a headache every once in a while. The fact that vanilla could be used as an aphrodisiac send Hook's eyebrows all over the place and she made sure to check the little bottle was still on the table and not in his pocket.

Once Grace had explained the basic natural herbs, she moved to the items in the next box. To Emma they were just trinkets, but Grace said they held significant meaning for witches. There were various talismans used for protection and warding off evil spirits (which Emma wasn't overly convinced about but Grace was very serious). There was also a ring that apparently gave the wearer good luck and a necklace with a miniature gazing ball that protected the wearer from evil spells.

This was the superstitious stuff most people considered was witchcraft, but Emma had seen and felt Grace's real power and was eager to move on, which the older woman must have sensed.

'Relax, young one, we will get to the exciting part eventually. Today is about understanding the basics and respecting the nature of all kinds of magic.' Hook chuckled at Emma's impatience and she frowned, curling her hands as she felt them itch with need around all the magical items.

'How about trying to enchant some tea? My leaves aren't up to scratch but if you succeed the quality of the ingredients shouldn't matter.' Grace bustled about rifling through her collection for the ingredients, batting away Hook's hand as he tried to help. 'Killian, you would be of more help if you put the kettle on.' She ordered, and Hook grinned and mockingly bowed.

'Of course, Madam.' His grin widened as she frowned at the name, disappearing into the kitchen before she could use her magic to rile him up in some way. Grace shook her head as she brought the ingredients over to Emma at the table.

'Alright, you should use two teaspoons of the loose tea leaves, four teaspoons of lemon extract and three of honey. Stir them in with the stick of cinnamon until everything is mixed thoroughly together. Then comes the magic. You will need to hold your hand about three inches above the cup. You will feel the heat from the water, but don't mistake that for magic. You may need to hold your hand out for a few minutes, until a prickling itch spreads through it. You should feel it travel up your arm and through your body. Because your magic comes from purity, I suspect your end point is the heart, so when the warmth reaches your chest, it should be done.'

Emma nodded along, but secretly she felt anxious inside. This was the first time she was doing magic, and even though it was incredibly basic, there was doubt in her mind. Hook came in then with the kettle, and after taking one look at her he decided to pour the water in the mug himself. He set the kettle down and looked at her expectantly, and she felt the pressure of both of their stares.

'Is it okay if I do it alone?' She asked quietly, and they both nodded in understanding and went into the kitchen. She exhaled deeply and stretched her arms before doing as Grace instructed. First the tea leaves, then the lemon and honey stirred with the cinnamon stick. She held out her hand above it, feeling the heat rise and warm her skin instantly. She closed her eyes, focusing only on the magic she was trying to summon, willing that itch to return.

Trying not to be disheartened when she didn't feel it immediately, Emma evened her breathing and tried to clear her mind of her anxiety, letting the heat and the smell comfort her. A prickly sensation began to spread in her hand like pins and needles, but she knew it was because of the magic and not her blood circulation. It traveled up her arm as Grace said, spreading across her body quickly as the power increased. She felt a soft pulse of heat where her heart was and she knew she had done it. She smiled to herself and rested her arm by her side, enjoying the strange sensation of the magic slowly fading away.

'I did it!' She called out, her voice shaking with relief.

* * *

Hook followed Grace into the kitchen, looking back at Emma before closing the door to give her privacy. 'Do you think she can do it?' He asked quietly and was shocked when Grace snorted.

'Of course she can. That girl has more power simmering in her than the entirety of my old coven. What's important is the belief she has in herself. The mind can be just as powerful as any magic.' Hook watched as Grace brushed through her grey hair, the strands standing up statically. He was always amused by her hair, the way it outwardly showed her emotions, but he knew the bushy appearance occurred when she was stressed.

'You're an excellent teacher, Grace, you needn't worry about Emma when she is in good company.' He said softly, and she rounded her grey eyes on him intently.

'I see the way you look at her. Be careful, Killian.' She warned, and Hook closed his eyes and inhaled.

'Why, because she is a princess?'

'Because the prophecy is true!' Grace whispered harshly. 'Did you even tell her the truth?' Hook's eyes flashed back to hers quickly for a moment before he looked away in silence.

'I thought not. You should tell her before a lie turns into betrayal.' She said exasperatedly.

'What's that supposed to mean?' He questioned, brushing his fingers through his hair with unease.

'If you tell her now, it will just be a lie between acquaintances, but if you don't, she will begin to trust you, and when she finds out, which she will eventually, it will seem like a bigger lie than it is. You know what that girl has been through, don't be cruel by misleading her.' Grace pressed her lips together when she was finished and Hook groaned, knowing she was right.

'I did it!' He heard Emma call from the next room, and he looked back at Grace before opening the door to find her smiling and holding the mug proudly. Grace bustled past him to test the tea, but he stayed back, watching the way Emma looked so happy and please with herself. Grace took a sip of the tea and nodded with approval, saying she was already feeling the soothing effects of the magic. Hook watched Emma smile and flex her hand in awe of her own magic, and he knew she deserved the truth from him.


	11. Chapter 11

'It felt so strange at first, like there was something wrong with my blood flow. But then I felt the magic, and the itch wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought.' Emma gushed as they walked back towards the village, the sun just beginning to set as the evening was upon them. Emma had made a few more magical teas before Grace had called for a break. Hook could see the break was more for her than Emma, who was eager to continue and showed no sign of slowing down ('Ah, to be young and curious' Grace had smiled enviously).

She was like a hyper child after playtime, unable to calm down (despite the peace tea Grace made her drink) and any other time Hook would have been amused, but after his conversation with Grace he couldn't think of anything but his lie.

'Emma.' He interrupted firmly, and she stopped talking with a shocked expression before biting her lip sheepishly.

'I'm sorry, I've been talking too much haven't I? I know I need to calm down, but the magic just gave me such a rush-'

'It's not that.' Hook said quietly, and her smile disappeared.

'Oh?' Was all she said, tilting her head inquisitively.

'Look, there's something I should tell you.' He scratched his ear nervously and timidly looked up at her, her silence not making it easier. 'You see, I may have altered the truth slightly when I told you about the prophecy. The truth is that Grace was actually the one who foresaw it, and I was there when it happened. I suppose you could say I became obsessed with it, and I travelled all over looking for the girl Grace had prophesied. A few months ago I heard of your return, and everything about it made sense. I realized you were the one, and I sought you out. I knew in order for the prophecy to come true, you had to use magic, so that's why I encouraged you so much, and why I brought you to Grace.'

He hated the silence that followed his words, and the way her face was unreadable even to him when he seemed to always see what she was feeling.

'So, you were both in on this? You both knew years before I did what my life would become? You knew everything I had been through and exploited that to use me for revenge?' Her voice was quiet and steady, but he heard the undercurrent of anger that he had dreaded.

'Well, to be fair isn't that how this whole thing started, by both of us using each other to get what we want?' Hook realized as soon as he said it that was the wrong thing, noticing how Emma's eyes widened and nostrils flared.

'That isn't the point. The point is that you lied to me, if you had just told me when we first met about the prophecy-'

'You never would have believed me, which is the exact reason I _didn't_ tell you. I realize I should have, but in the grand scheme of things is it that terrible? I'm telling you this now-'

'To clear your conscious, I get it.' Emma rolled her eyes as she turned away, but he hooked her arm and tugged her back to him.

'Honestly, yes. Grace told me you should know and I agreed. But I'm also telling you because I didn't care when I first met you, you were a means to an end, and I agreed to the deal because it meant getting what I wanted. I've realized now that you are much more than that.'

Emma's eyes were still hard and glaring, but her shoulders slumped and her body language softened slightly. 'Am I supposed to belief that after a few days you suddenly care about other people, just like that?' She asked in incredulously.

'I care about you.' He whispered, and he saw her jaw clench and the fear in her eyes.

'No you don't.' She said firmly, shaking her head and pulling away again.

'You don't think _I_ can or you don't think _anyone _can?' He questioned after her as she began walking away. She stopped, but didn't look back at him.

'Hook, don't.' She warned.

'Don't what? Don't tell you that people care about you? Your parents love you, the villagers adore you, the countless suitors you have are infatuated with you, Grace is completely taken with you, and I-'

'And you what, Hook?' Emma demanded, finally turning to face him with a stony expression and her hands curled around her cloak. 'My parents love me because I am their daughter, the villagers look up to me because I am their future queen, the suitors think of me as a rich potential wife and Grace thinks of me as a student. People care for the person they see, not for who I really am.' Hook noticed the tears she held back, but he challenged her further.

'That's because no one knows who you really are, Emma. If you don't let anyone in, how can they care for the real person underneath when there are walls preventing them?' He spoke softly, not wanting to sound harsh even as he delivered the truth.

Emma just shook her head and looked away. 'I'm done having this conversation with you.' She muttered before walking away, and Hook had the sense to let her go, at least for now. He watched her cloak drift behind her as she stormed off, her blonde hair swinging down her back angrily. He wasn't sure if he was a step closer to her opening up or if he had completely ruined everything.

He waited a few minutes before slowly heading down the small path back out the woods. She was nowhere in sight when he reached the village, and he glanced up at the castle briefly before heading down to the docks, over thinking everything and resolving nothing.

* * *

'Emma. Emma?' Her father's voice pulled her out her thoughts and she slammed her book down rather forcefully, shocking both of them.

'I was just coming to ask you if you wanted to invite Killian to dinner tomorrow evening. It would be wonderful to see him again and your mother and I would like to discuss some plans with him about our shared dilemma.' David said with a smile, briefly frowning at the book she had put down before looking back at her. Emma loved her father, but he had a tendency to speak to her in such a formal manner that she was left feeling distant. She didn't blame him of course, he had been used to interacting with her as a child and hadn't become accustomed to his daughter being an adult.

'Actually I think he might be leaving shortly. He was called out for duty by his father I believe, so he may even be leaving tonight if he has to.' She lied easily, pleased with her bored and dismissive tone.

'Oh, well that is a shame. Are you going to say goodbye to him?' Her father tried passing the question off as casual but Emma saw through it. She was about to respond with a simple 'no' but something stopped her.

'Yes, I was planning to visit him a little later. I thought I should let him get organised first though.' She looked out the window, the harbour not quite visible from the view but she could see a small amount of water in the distance.

'You're sad because you're going to miss him, aren't you?' David asked, sitting down beside her on the window bay.

'I'm not sad.' Emma replied rather defensively, and her father gave her a pointed look before she sighed and gave in. 'Okay, perhaps I'm not particularly _happy_. It's difficult to explain.' Emma was grateful when her father didn't push for answers, and smiled at him when he hugged her and left her in peace. They may have trouble communicating sometimes but she liked that he knew when to leave her to her thoughts.

She rested her head against the window, having a moment to feel a little sorry for herself. She refused to think that he was right, but the longer she mulled over her thoughts the more she doubted herself. In all honesty his lie wasn't even that terrible. She understood his reason for not telling her, and it didn't really change anything between them. It was what he had said afterwards that bothered her.

'Miss Emma, you have a guest downstairs.' A quiet voice pulled her out of her thoughts, and she looked behind her to see a boy in a guard uniform, although he looked far too young to be employed. She vaguely remembered her parents agreeing to hire him as a favour to whoever his father was, and she looked at him sympathetically when she noticed the too-long sleeves and bunched up trousers.

Emma sighed and followed him back down to the foyer. She knew she would have to speak to Hook eventually, she just hadn't expected him to show up at her home the next day. The boy gestured to the small lounge she had taken Hook to the other day, and Emma clenched her jaw before nodding at him and opening the door.

'Grace.' Emma breathed, the relief evident in her voice when she saw who her guest really was. 'What are you doing here?' The question was perhaps a little rude but she was shocked to see the elderly woman in the setting of the lavishly furnished castle and not the uniquely decorated cottage she lived in.

'I came to speak with you. I know about what happened between you and Killian, and no he didn't tell me.' She finished when she saw Emma's mouth open defensively. Emma sat down on the chair beside her sheepishly, feeling like she had been caught fighting on the playground by the teacher.

'I thought I should explain the situation to you.' Grace sighed, and Emma shook her head.

'No, Grace, you don't have to explain anything. I understand what happened.' Emma replied, unable to hide the disdain in her voice.

'He didn't do it maliciously you know.' Grace said quietly, and Emma gritted her teeth to stop herself saying something harsh.

'Perhaps not, but he still lied to me. To him, getting what he wanted was more important than being honest, how can I trust someone who judges their actions based on what their own personal gain is?' She felt herself becoming emotional and she bit the inside of her cheek to concentrate on anything but the prickling feeling in her eyes.

'Killian has had a…fractured past. He's had his fair share of suffering and then some, considering he has lived over 3 lifetimes already. Underneath all that bravado, he's just a man with a pain in his heart that he has carried longer than most. He may lie, and be cruel and do terrible things, but it's how he copes. Is it right to take out his pain on others? Not really, but it's certainly understandable. And he certainly hadn't expected or intended to build such a relationship with you that he would feel guilt over his behaviour.'

'And what kind of relationship does he have with me?' Emma asked, only slightly guilty for being so bitter with Grace, who just smiled at her.

'It is not my place to classify your relationship, but it scares him to have anyone in his life he remotely cares about, and he's terrified with you.' Grace looked her in the eye to convey the meaning of her words, and Emma was silent under the woman's heavy gaze.

'Anyway, I have one last thing I needed to speak with you about, perhaps still related to this discussion. I could sense your anger last night, that's how I knew Killian had spoken with you. As I have reminded you, magic is about emotion, and it's important that you channel the right emotions, otherwise it can be dangerous.' Grace shifted in her seat, and Emma mirrored her behaviour.

'Are you telling me I can't be angry?' She asked, curious and confused.

'Of course not, we cannot and should not try to control the emotions we have, but if you ever use anger to fuel magic, it can lead you down a dark path, one that I fear you may find tempting when your magic originates from such purity.' Grace nodded and moved to leave, but Emma gently stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

'About…Killian. Should I forgive him? Should _I_ apologize?' She said, trying hard not sound too desperate.

'My child I cannot tell you what to do, least of all because I believe you have actually already made your mind up and you are looking for approval. You need only have faith in yourself Emma, it is not important what others think of your decisions.' Emma smiled in response to Grace's words, wondering if she could ever have even a fraction of the wisdom the old woman had.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for the favorites/follows/reviews, its great motivation to know other people are interested in this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Emma was making herself feel sick with how much she was tossing and turning in bed. She turned to face the window, huffing exasperatedly and staring at the moon. She preferred to sleep without curtains drawn; usually enjoying the silver light from the moon as she felt asleep and waking up to the bright light of the sun in the morning.

Tonight however, the moonlight didn't comfort her; instead it made her feel insignificant. She was irritating herself, driving herself crazy replaying his words in her head. She was internally screaming at her herself to just go to sleep, but his words and Grace's words and her own thoughts were spinning around in her mind and making her feel nauseous.

She had told her parents she wasn't hungry, rushing up to bed as soon as she could. Snow gave her a wary look as she climbed the stairs up to her room, each step burning her muscles even more. She hovered at the top, hidden in the shadows as she listened to her parents' concerned whispers. Her father shared with her mother their earlier conversation about Killian 'leaving' that night, and how he had seen a difference in her since Killian had arrived, giving Emma yet another thing to think about.

Six hours later she was still wide awake, nearly pulling out her hair in frustration. Emma jumped out of bed, throwing a cardigan over her pyjama vest and searching at the bottom of her closet for a pair of shoes, finding a pair of black boots and shoving them on. She opened the doors onto her balcony as quietly as she could and climbed out onto the trellis.

She wasn't sure where she going. She'd thought about going to Grace's, but she forced that thought out of her mind quickly. The air was cold and she felt the chill to her bones but she enjoyed it; it made her feel rejuvenated. She brushed her arms as she walked towards the spot she had frequented recently. It was just a simple bench near the water, but there was always a perfect balance of fresh air whilst also not being blasted by the wind.

She sighed and sat down, closing her eyes and listening to the sound of the sea. She hugged her legs, pulling them up on the bench and covering her knees with her cardigan.

'Emma, what are you doing here?' A voice, _his _voice, called from behind her, and her moment of peace was over. She felt nervous, like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't be. It was official, she could not escape him.

'I could ask you the same question.' Emma retorted coldly. She instantly flinched at her own words, not intending to sound so harsh. 'Look, I-'

'No, its fine, Princess. I'll leave you alone.' Hook rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and turned around, looking lost.

'No! Don't leave, please.' She spoke quietly, not wanting them to raise their voices like the last time they had spoken.

'Do you mean that?' He asked. His voice was even but she heard the flicker of hope she had incited in him and it made her stomach flip.

'Yes.' She breathed, and she saw his body sink, relaxing from relief. He walked over and sat beside her on the bench, being careful not to get too close, causing her heart to clench. The sat in silence for a long time, both wrapped in their own thoughts.

'I come here for peace. I like the cold air blowing on my face and the sound of the water. There's so much going on and yet nothing is happening. It's strangely comforting.' Emma said gently, enjoying the feel of his eyes on her as she spoke. She turned to look at him and was surprised to see a smile curving his lips upwards.

'What?' She asked, suddenly feeling exposed. His smile widened and he shook his head.

'Nothing.' He replied, trying to hide his grin. She could feel the tension between them was slowly evaporating, but there was still too many unsaid words between them for there to be peace.

'Love, what I said yesterday-' Hook started, apparently thinking the same as her, but she stopped him.

'No, I should go first. I realize that perhaps I overreacted slightly. You were right, we entered this deal because we both wanted something from each other, and I can't fault you for doing something I was also doing. You sought me out to get something, but I suppose I did the same when I found out you were a pirate. Truthfully I enjoyed the fact that I was sneaking around with a pirate right underneath my parents' noses. I was using you for my childish rebellious needs just as you were using me for your vengeful desires. So I apologize for that.' Emma finished, finally managing to look at him, even if it was a sideways glance for a quick second. He was looking straight ahead at the stretch of water in front of them, but he was smiling.

'I should accept that apology solely on the grounds that it's such a rarity to hear a princess say those words.' Hook said smugly, and she was grateful that he decided to answer in his usual playful manner. She groaned and rolled her eyes, not missing the bump of their knees and the shift of his gaze onto her.

'And I should apologize for overstepping with what I said. I realize I had no right to say those things, especially when I barely know you.' He continued, and she was surprised by his sincerity.

'I'm pretty sure it's also a rarity to hear a pirate apologize.' Emma joked, making him chuckle softly. She smiled before letting it fall slowly. 'You were right.' She said quietly, wrapping her cardigan tightly around her. 'I do push people away. I wish I didn't, everything would be a lot easier if I could have normal relationships, but there's always something at the back of my mind that makes me doubt everything.' Emma bit her lip before she could say anything else, noticing the irony but staying silent nonetheless.

She felt him shift beside her, and she thought he was going to launch into a speech about opening up and letting people in and other grand ideas, but he just stood up and took her hand, pulling her with him as he walked away. Emma was so shocked she laughed as he broke out into a run, forcing her to join him to keep up.

'What are we doing?' She shouted through laughter.

'Have you ever just wanted to jump into the water for no bloody reason?' He called over his shoulder. He abruptly stopped halfway down the pier to shed his hook, leather jacket, vest and boots. She followed his lead, taking off her shoes and cardigan and dumping them beside his. She was freezing but she felt so exhilarated with adrenaline she didn't care. She barely noticed him un-strapping his brace, too caught up in how crazy it all was.

He winked at her and grabbed her hand, and they ran side by side along the pier and jumped together. Emma let out a laugh that was half a scream as she felt the rush of being suspended in the air for a few seconds before being engulfed by the water. Everything suddenly slowed once underneath, the water making her feel like she was in a daze. Bubbles escaped her mouth as she rose back up to the surface. She gasped to fill her lungs with oxygen, her laughter making it a little more difficult. She brushed her hair back off her face and rubbed her eyes, opening them to see Hook smiling in front of her.

'That felt good, right?' He said, his smile turning cocky. She was so happy that she couldn't even reply back with a sarcastic retort.

'Oh my God, it felt amazing! I feel so pumped and _alive_. I don't even care that it's freezing!' She was giggling uncontrollably, the water lapping around her shoulders as she laughed. Hook started laughing again too, looking at her in wonder, having never seen her smile or laugh like this since he had met her.

'God, I could just-' Emma started, but decided to finish her sentence using actions rather than words, wading in the water towards him and kissing him with as much passion as she could physically manage while still trying to regulate her breathing. He kissed back instantly, surprising her with how much dominance he had straight away.

It was a strange kiss, nothing she had ever experienced before. With Neal, their kisses were either slow and loving or quick and habitual, but this was something else. Despite the temperature of the water and her wet skin meeting the cold air, she felt heat radiating from where their bodies touched. His tongue was hot in her mouth and his hand was firm on her hip. He made a small whimper that made her stomach churn and she bit his bottom lip gently. He chased her lips, rocking forwards into her and pulling her back to him.

Everything about the moment was contradictory; she felt shaky but steady against him, cold but hot from his touch, rebellious kissing a pirate but completely safe in his arms. He pulled away first and she had to force herself to not to find his lips once again. Hook's forehead rested on hers, his breath warm on her cheeks as he breathed heavily.

She liked the way her skin tingled where they touched, and how his arms were still around her even though he had ended the kiss.

'If I had known kissing you was like that I would have done it the moment I laid eyes on you.' He whispered, his hand coming up to cup her face in such a sweet gesture she couldn't quite believe they had been passionately kissing mere seconds ago.

She pulled away abruptly, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Her lips were higher now, so she leaned down to meet his, enjoying the vibrations of his moan against her. He held her with his arms, his good hand gripping on to her hip again. The gentle rock of the water around them made her body feel lighter, and she felt like she could do almost anything. She tested her theory by rolling her body against his, thrusting her hips into him as their tongues met. Hook broke the kiss to breathe, panting out 'Gods, Emma' in such a wrecked voice she felt heat pulse through her body even in the freezing temperature of the water and the cold air that hit her wet skin. She pressed her forehead to his again, needing a moment herself to breathe as she basked in the passion between them.

She felt his grip on her hip tighten and saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed when she sighed. He lowered his head, and as if only just realizing her thin, wet vest top was clinging to her skin, he pressed his face against her chest. His lips ghosted across her breasts, stopping at her erect nipples and licking them through the material. She gasped and threw her head back in pleasure, but he used it as an opportunity to get better access to her skin, running his tongue along her neck, tasting the salty water of the sea on her. He kissed along her shoulders, reaching the thin straps of her vest and pushing them down, lowering the top until her breasts were free. He captured one in his mouth, teasing her with his tongue in slow flicking motions, causing her to moan softly. His actions were building a fire in her stomach, and she knew that even though she was submerged in water she was definitely wet with desire.

'Hook.' She groaned his name, and he continued kissing her breasts, thinking she was saying his name with pleasure. She repeated his name again, this time more forcefully and he stopped, looking up to meet her gaze.

'Love?' he asked in a soft whisper. Emma hesitated for a moment, enjoying the moment one last time before it ended.

'I can't-' she started, regretting her words but knowing she needed to say something.

'Shh, Emma, I understand.' He whispered, and she smiled with relief. He gently lowered her down, his arms supporting her even as her feet reached the bottom of the water. Emma looked up at him, trying to read the emotion in his eyes in the dim light from the moon. He ran his thumb across her bottom lip and rested it on her chin, and she shook off the _loving_ feeling of the gesture.

'Come on, lass, I can feel you shivering; you need to warm up.' Hook said, and he stayed close to her even as they waded through the water and climbed back onto the pier.

Her whole body was covered in goose bumps and her skin felt so sensitive that the scratchy material of her cardigan was painful as she pulled it back on. She felt the heavy weight of Hook's leather jacket engulf her shoulders and she looked up in surprise. 'What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you freeze, love?' He chuckled, and she pulled the lapels of the coat across her chest, enjoying the way it smelled of him and provided warmth in the chilly night air.

Hook walked her back up to the castle, stopping at the trellis outside her window. He joked about how his coat suited her, and Emma missed the comfort of it when she gave it back to him. She shifted awkwardly, wondering how she should say goodbye to him when he answered that very thought for her, running his hand through her damp hair and kissing her softly once more. He waited until she reached her balcony, grinning up at her before walking back down to his ship, whistling a familiar tune as he disappeared into the darkness.

Emma changed into a nightgown and climbed into bed, managing to fall asleep quickly this time, her mind strangely at peace even as her thoughts of the pirate ran wild.


	13. Chapter 13

'Morning, Mom. Hey, Dad.' Emma chimed as she entered the dining room for breakfast, heaping a generous helping of bacon, sausages and scrambled egg onto her plate. Her parents stared at her in shock, wearing matching expressions of confusion.

'So, are we to assume Killian has decided to stay a little longer then?' Her father tested, and Emma couldn't keep the grin off her face.

'You could say that.' She replied. Her father nodded and her mother smiled in understanding.

'So, is it okay to ask him to join us for dinner tonight?' Snow questioned, looking at Emma cautiously like she was dog that could bark at any moment.

'Sure, I'm going to see him after breakfast so I'll ask him then.' Emma said so casually David choked on the piece of bacon he was eating. He coughed and took a drink of water before speaking.

'That's wonderful, we look forward to seeing him.' David finally said and Emma smiled, unable to hide the fact that she felt the same.

* * *

'Good morning, Smee. Would you like to join me on my trip to the village?' Hook called to his first mate as he emerged from his cabin with a smile and a bounce in his step.

'Of course, Captain, but what exactly is the purpose of the trip? We just stocked up on everything two days ago.' Smee said sheepishly, cautious to not anger his captain.

'Well, it's a beautiful day to be out and about don't you think?' Hook asked with a grin, quite possibly frightening Smee with his positivity, who just nodded and said nothing more.

Smee had seen his captain return back to the ship late last night, his clothes and hair damp but his spirits high. Considering the terrible mood Hook was in when he left, either a miracle had happened or he had resolved whatever the issue was. Smee went with the latter explanation when he heard Hook mention something about Emma and flowers. His captain was positively smitten with the princess.

* * *

Grace clapped her hands together and Emma giggled as she levitated the petals off the flowers, directing them to float down onto Hook's hair in a circular shape, giving him a girly flower crown.

'Lass, I had hoped you would appreciate my gift in other ways than using it to mock me.' Hook scolded but grinned stupidly at her. Emma raised an eyebrow at him and Grace laughed, enjoying the playful nature of Emma's second magic lesson. The old woman said nothing when she had opened the door to see the two of them smiling at her brightly, but she gave each of them a nod of approval for following her advice.

'Perhaps we should give Killian a rest for now and focus your magic on something else. I actually have something I'd like you to try.' Grace said vaguely before disappearing down the hallway and into a room Emma had never been in before. She turned to look at Hook, who was shaking the flower petals out of his hair and onto the rug they sat on by the fire.

'Wait, you've missed one.' Emma laughed as she shuffled forward to brush it off him. She combed her fingers through his hair even though they were all gone, catching his eye when she looked down. She felt hot under his gaze, and she was sure that the cheek not warmed by the fire was just as red as the other one anyway.

'You're glowing again.' He whispered, his finger tracing her jaw line softly.

'I'm happy.' Emma answered simply, and Hook leaned in to capture the growing smile on her lips with his own. She hummed in approval and he pulled her closer to him so that she was almost in his lap.

'Grace is going to come back any moment.' Emma whispered, barely moving her lips from his to speak.

'I don't care. It's not like we have to hide from her.' Hook answered, his fingers playing with her hair gently as he spoke.

'Are you implying that there _are_ people we have to hide from?' Emma asked teasingly, but she had moved her gaze from his lips to his eyes to get a better read on him.

'Well, we haven't really discussed the logistics of _this_ yet, but I suppose your parents won't be particularly fond of it.' He said quietly, brushing his nose against hers affectionately.

'Actually, they asked me to invite you to dinner tonight. I know they don't know the whole truth but at least they like you so far.' Emma joked, but Hook smiled knowingly at her.

'They like who I've pretended to be, the façade I've put up at their royal engagements. No matter how much of an impression I make on them, the moment they discover the truth, none of it will matter.' Emma's heart tugged at the way he belittled himself so much, but sadly she knew he was right about her parents.

'But will you come tonight?' She asked quietly, surprising herself with how much emotion she was showing. Hook exhaled and smiled, cupping her face with his good hand again.

'Of course.' He whispered, and she smiled back. She hadn't even considered what their relationship meant for either of them in the future but for now she just wanted to focus on enjoying the newness of it.

When Grace returned they were still joined at the lips, but the old woman just smiled and waited for them patiently. Emma blushed furiously when she realized they had an audience, but Hook just winked and chuckled.

She liked it when he laughed. It was soft but deep, short but genuine. She also liked the way he looked into her eyes, not just her lips or various other parts of her body. But her favourite thing about him was when she successfully performed magic, he wouldn't be looking at the ball of energy in her hand or the object she had just enchanted, but at her. He always looked so in awe of her that Emma felt better about her abilities, and herself.

* * *

'Well, Emma, it appears you're drawn to the water element, which I suppose I should have seen actually.' Grace said more to herself than Emma as she watched her hold a swirling ball of water in her hand.

'Why, what does that mean?' Emma asked curiously while she playfully poked the water with her finger, watching it ripple before returning to its cyclical pattern.

'There are many associations with each element that can tell you a lot about a witch and her powers. The water element is what I call the 'softer emotions'. Water witches are usually sympathetic and empathetic, and their magical abilities focus on love, conception, healing etcetera. Their magic is strongest in places of water, obviously, like the sea or even just a small creak. I sensed the water element inside you, but I wasn't sure if that was because of Killian or not.' Grace explained, placing a small towel on the table to stop the water soaking it if Emma lost control at all.

'Grace, you've known me for many years now, surely you're aware that I'm not a wizard of any kind.' Hook replied with a laugh, nearly breaking Emma's concentration as she looked up to smile at him. Grace just sighed and shook her head at his poor attempt at humour.

'Clearly. What I meant was that being a pirate, you're essentially a good representation of the water element. Witches are drawn to people with strong elemental factors. For example, even though I am a fire witch, when I first met you my healing abilities strengthened. Think of it like magnets. The qualities of all the elements inside of us are pulled by external elemental forces. I wondered if Emma's dormant water qualities were strengthened by you, but it seems there are her predominate ones anyway. I guess it was just coincidence she met a man of the sea.'

Emma dropped her magic ball, the water splashing everywhere. Hook immediately started mopping up the water with the towel, but Emma and Grace were looking at each other intently.

'I don't think that you believe in coincidences, Grace.' Emma said simply, and Hook froze, leaving the towel to soak up the puddle of water on the floor. He looked between the two women, wondering who would relent first. Apparently it was Grace, who studied Emma with a tilt of her head.

'You're right, my child, I don't.' She answered cryptically, and while Hook frowned in confusion, Emma seemed to nod with understanding before looking away.

'What can I learn next then?'

* * *

Killian watched Emma closely after her strange encounter with Grace. He desperately wanted to know what the hell had happened and how he had missed it even though he was present the entire time, but he refrained from speaking on the matter after seeing Emma's eyes flash every time he opened his mouth.

She and Grace continued on a usual, with Emma getting increasingly hyper as she performed more magic. Grace not so subtly decided a story would help Emma calm down, and she stoked the fire and made more tea before settling into her arm chair comfortably. Emma suddenly leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder as she prepared for Grace's story. He stilled for a moment before relaxing, finding comfort with Emma's body against his. She sighed contentedly and he smiled, finding her hand and linking their fingers together.

'The story starts in a quiet coastal kingdom, as they usually do I suppose. The King's wife had passed during childbirth, with the child dying soon after, unable to cope with the lack of nurturing from its mother. The King became lonely and depressed, spending many hours lying in bed, sleeping the days away to escape his grief. He soon began experiencing a recurring dream in all those hours of sleep, and he secretly enjoyed it very much. Instead of sleeping to deal with his grief, he slept to experience his dream over and over again. He became obsessed and consumed by it, spending his few waking hours thinking about it. He even documented it so that he could read over it when he was awake.

One of his servants managed to steal at look at it when he was sleeping, and was confused. The parchment told the story of a man, the King, and a beautiful woman whom he loved deeply. But it was not his dead Queen he dreamt of; it was a younger, more beautiful woman. They were happy in the dream, frequently making love and the woman baring many children. It was the life the King had always wanted, and yet he could only experience it in his sleep. Until the next day when he woke, when he decided he was fed up of his fantasy only happening inside his mind. He told his guards to search for the woman of his dreams, quite literally. He even had artists draw pictures of her from his description to help with the search.

They soon found a woman matching the King's description, and he knew the moment he saw her, she was the one. She was shocked of course, but happily accepted the King's attention. The King was infatuated and decked out the woman in lavish jewels and dresses and invited her to stay in his chamber. His dream was becoming a reality as they began to fall in love, and he quickly proposed to her, desperate to start their family already. She said yes, and the outrageous celebrations began.

On the eve of their wedding, the King noticed the woman acting strangely. She told him she was simply overwhelmed and needed some air. The King, being the passionate but troubled man he was, assumed she was being unfaithful to him, so he followed her outside. He watched her walk along the shore, and he angrily wondered if she had secretly agreed to meet her lover. He was therefore completely shocked when he witnessed the real reason for her hasty exit. The moment her feet touched the water of the sea, she transformed into a magnificent swan.

The King panicked, having heard the superstition that to see a swan at night was unlucky, and he ran to the creature, grabbing rocks from the sand and throwing them at it. The creature cried out in pain and thrashed in the water until it transformed back into the woman. The King felt like he was going mad, but the woman pleaded with him to let her explain. She told him how her true form was a white swan, but she had the magical ability to shape shift. She explained that his dreams were actually visions, and he had seen his future with her, but in her human form. Swans mate for life, and the woman told him how they were meant for each other. She cried, thinking the King would reject her tale and have her killed, but he pulled her in and kissed her lovingly. He told her that he accepted her true form, and loved her for all that she was, not just the beautiful woman he had first known. They were married the next day, and their many children followed soon after. They lived a happy and full life, and when the time finally came, they died just like they had done everything else, together.'

Grace closed her eyes once she had finished the story, as if all that talking had taken a lot out of her. Killian sat in silence, contemplating the meaning of the tale. He noticed that Emma remained quiet as well, and he shifted slightly to see that she had fallen asleep. He smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her and holding her closer to him.

'Maybe you will be my swan, lass.' He whispered, pressing his lips against her hair in a gentle kiss. Out the corner of his eye he saw Grace open one of hers, watching him hold the sleeping princess. He was sure he had seen a smile ghost across her tired face before she also succumbed to rest.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma watched as the servants set the dinner table, her stomach flipping when she saw them set an extra place for Hook. She was relieved when he had agreed to come but the closer the dinner got the more nervous she became. Her relationship with Hook was new and came as a complete surprise to her and she was still trying to figure it out, so letting her parents see that made her anxiety level go through the roof.

What made her heart beat the quickest however was the fact that if everything went well tonight, her father would most likely give Hook his blessing to marry her. Royal couples tended to move fast and leave the 'getting to know you' part of the relationship until after their nuptials, but this was anything but a conventional royal pairing. Hook was a pirate to start with, one she had known for less the two weeks at that.

Voices from the hallway pulled her out of her thoughts, and a distinctly accented one made her smile. 'Killian!' She exclaimed when she saw him shrugging off his coat, ignoring the sideways glances from the servants bustling around them. He was wearing a red vest that brought out his blue eyes and she wondered how she had possibly denied his good looks when they first met.

'Good evening, Emma.' He said politely, bowing to her with a smirk before pulling her into his arms when they were alone. 'I missed you.' He whispered as he played with the curly strand of hair at the side of her face.

'We've been away from each other for 3 hours, you seriously couldn't handle it?' Emma snorted but looked up at him with interest.

'Well, to be fair, you spent a good amount of our time together sleeping.' He teased, kissing her cheek and lingering briefly.

'Hey, that was not my fault! Grace's house is cozy, and her story made me sleepy and-'

'And you were using me as a human pillow?' Hook finished with a laugh. Emma bit her lip and could feel her cheeks reddening from embarrassment.

'Don't worry lass, I didn't mind one bit.' He whispered, lifting her chin to look at her eyes. She smiled and stretched her arms around his neck to embrace him before exhaling and looking back at his eyes.

'Listen, I was hoping we could talk after dinner…alone. I have a feeling my father will probably start talking about marriage tonight and I don't want to overwhelm you with that because hell _I'm _overwhelmed just by the thought. We've only been together for a few days and this is sort of a unique situation and-'

'Emma, calm down.' Hook laughed, pulling her into a hug and kissing her neck and jaw and finally a gentle kiss to her lips. 'We will figure it out, together and in due time. But right now we are going to dine and talk and have a good time with your parents and not worry about the future, okay?' Hook smiled at her, brushing his thumb across her cheek bone. She nodded and he took her hand as they walked into the dining room and took their seats beside each other.

* * *

'And I was yelling at her to get off because I knew it would end badly, but she didn't listen and just kept swinging faster and higher. Then Emma's friend came over and she got distracted and fell off the swing, right into the swamp of mud below. I panicked, as a mother would, but as soon as I knew she was okay, I just burst out laughing. I will never get the image of my daughter having a mud bath out of my head now.' Snow laughed, setting down her cutlery and wiping her eyes with her serviette.

Hook saw Emma scowl at her mother, but the corners of her mouth turned upwards as she reminisced over her childhood.

'I of course was completely confused when my wife and daughter trudged back into the castle covered in mud, one of them laughing hysterically and the other pouting and stroppy. I had a lot of fun throwing buckets of water on them before they could even get into the bathroom to clean up.' David chimed in, shaking his head in amusement. Hook looked between the three of them, red-faced with laughter and affection in his eyes when his gaze rested on Emma.

'What can I say, I've been oppositional since birth.' Emma joked, and Hook had an overwhelming desire to hold her hand or embrace or kiss her (mostly to kiss her).

They hadn't talked much about her relationship with her parents (or anything really, their mouths had been put to another use when they were together) but he knew it had been strained since she had returned. But seeing her smiling and laughing with them was beautiful, and probably the most relaxed he had ever seen her.

The laughter died down as everyone recovered and David turned his attention to Hook.

'So, Killian, any embarrassing stories from your childhood? As enjoyable as it is to embarrass my daughter, we should perhaps share the target for being mocked.' If anyone else had said those words to Hook, he would have thought they had a hidden agenda, but with David everything he said sounded gentle. It was hard to imagine him as a fearsome king, but he didn't want to get on his bad side all the same.

'Well, there was one incident with my brother and I when we were young. We had heard that the children in the village were jumping from the cliffs into the water and we wanted to join in. Of course my father would never have agreed, so we ran off in secret, or so we thought. We reached the edge of the cliff and took off our clothes just as the other children were doing. We were just about to leap off the edge when we were yanked back by our ears. It turned out that our maid had known what we were up to and followed us. She made as walk back to the castle stark naked for everyone to see, and for the other children to laugh at. It was humiliating, and I could never look any of the villagers in the eye after that.' Snow and David laughed and joked about how they should have hired that maid to keep Emma in check, but he felt her watchful eyes on him.

He didn't look at her, instead taking a drink from his glass and smiling at her parents. He suddenly felt her hand on his thigh, but he knew it was a gesture of comfort and not flirtation. She knew next to nothing about him, but she somehow knew that somewhere in that story was a painful past. He placed his good hand over hers and squeezed a silent thank you.

Hook had a desire, a _need, _to confide in her in ways he had never done with anyone before. His mouthful of chicken went down painfully as his throat closed up at the thought of talking to Emma of such intimate things.

* * *

Emma gasped when their waiters brought through the plates of dessert, the mountain of chocolate on her plate sure to induce numerous cavities.

'Wow, I haven't had one of these since I was 7!' She exclaimed as she eyed the heap of chocolate ice cream mixed with cookies and hot chocolate sauce.

'That's because you were sick afterwards and your mother banned it from the kitchen. But we thought it would be nice for you to have it again, and maybe keep it down this time.' David said with a sweet smile at his daughter. Emma rolled her eyes but smiled back before looking over at Hook.

'You know you're going to have to help me out with this right?' She said with a grin. Hook laughed and pointed to his plate that had a modest amount of strawberries and chocolate sauce.

'I have my own dessert, lass. And I honestly don't want to get in the way of this lovely reunion.' He teased, and Emma laughed. Her parents had already started eating their own desserts but watched their daughter and this man interact with interest. The majority of the dinner so far had consisted of David and Snow asking Hook questions (Emma had to interrupt at one point before it turned into an inquisition rather than idle conversation) so Emma and Hook hadn't spent much time talking to each other.

'I know you have a sweet tooth, Killian.' Emma said as she scooped up a spoonful with all the layers of her dessert. She smiled as she ate it, the taste being just as good as she remembered. She felt his eyes on her and decided to lick the chocolate off her lips slowly but subtly.

'Indeed I do.' He answered before clearing his throat and scooping up a few strawberries himself. Emma was only slightly embarrassed that she was teasing him so openly in front of her parents, but the little wiggle his did in his chair made it worthwhile.

(He did end up helping her with the mountain of chocolate in the end, both of them playfully battling each other's spoons as one of them stole the pieces of cookie the other had their eye on.)

* * *

Emma helped her mother return the dishes to the kitchen (it was important to Snow to not have others do _everything_ for them) and Emma suddenly regretted eating so much, the churning in her stomach making her nauseous. She knew what would happen if she left Hook alone with her father, and although she had warned him about the dreaded conversation of commitment, she was nervous.

She wondered if perhaps she shouldn't be nervous considering it meant that her parents approved of him, and although they didn't know the entire truth, she really believed Killian had allowed them to see a true side of him, one they clearly liked. Maybe one day, when they found out the truth, it would help that they had gotten to know him as a person and not as pirate.

'Killian is quite incredible I have to say.' Snow piped up, and Emma jumped at her mother's voice behind her. 'He's polite, well-mannered, kind and most importantly, he treats you with respect.' Snow continued, and Emma leaned against the kitchen counter in an attempt to look nonchalant.

'Mom, do you have a checklist of personality traits that you tick off when you meet people or something?' She joked, trying to ignore the guilt that hit her every time she thought about lying to her parents.

'Not exactly, but being the queen means that I meet people on a regular basis that act a certain way when they're around me. I can tell a fake personality just from assessing the way they smile or the look in their eyes when they speak. Obviously Killian wants to impress the parents of the woman he is courting, but he seems genuine. And I see the way he looks at you.' Snow added, and Emma rolled her eyes.

'Seriously, Mom?' She groaned. Emma considered herself a realist (to say she was cynical was too harsh, she didn't _not_ believe in love) but Snow was a certified romanticist and her optimism admittedly irritated Emma sometimes.

'Honey, I'm being serious. His interest in you goes far deeper than marriage for kingdom alliance, or heirs or anything like that. In fact he doesn't even seem interested in the political aspect of your relationship. He is here for _you_, Emma. I know that after being hurt before you're hesitate to let anyone in, but Killian is someone I have a good feeling about. I know that doesn't mean anything, and I don't want you to get hurt again either, but you're also stopping yourself from experiencing love. Be cautious with your heart, but don't close it off.' Snow took her daughter's hands as she spoke and smiled warmly at her.

Emma smiled back, fighting the tears that her mother's words induced. She nodded and Snow pulled her in for a hug. Although the conversation about boys was a few years overdue, Emma appreciated her mother's advice, and found comfort in knowing she was there for her.

'Come on, we should get back before your father actually provides Killian with the ring to propose with.' Snow chuckled, fighting back tears of her own. Emma laughed and shook her head, reminding herself to talk with Hook about the commitment ladder and how far down she actually was.

'I love you, Mom.' She said quietly, and Snow stopped trying to hold back the tears then.

'I love you too, honey.'

* * *

**A/N: **I got totally caught up in the excitement for the new episode so I haven't written as much as I wanted to but hopefully all those gifsets of the cute CS scene will fire up my muse :P


	15. Chapter 15

'I really don't know why you were so worried, love.' Hook smiled as he settled into the large armchair beside the fire. Emma closed the doors to the library behind them and joined him, adding an extra log to the fire before sitting down in the chair opposite him.

Emma had finally convinced her parents to go to bed after she found out that her father had indeed talked to Killian about proposing to her and that her mother was completely on board with the idea. She did not need that conversation escalating to how many grandchildren they would have and where they would live.

'In my defense, I've never introduced anyone to my parents before, so I was allowed to be nervous.' She said as she rested her head against the chair and blinked slowly.

'Well I had a wonderful time tonight. You're lucky to have such loving parents.' Hook said quietly, and Emma sat up straighter and looked at him.

'That story you told, it wasn't completely true, was it?' She asked softly, and he swallowed before shaking his head.

'The part about my brother and I sneaking out to jump off the cliff was true, but it wasn't our maid who came for us because we didn't have one. It was my father, and he beat us the whole way home. Home wasn't a grand castle sitting on the edge of a picturesque kingdom by the sea, it was a small cottage with two rooms and countless cracks in the ceiling.' Hook turned his attention to the fire, and while Emma felt the desire to comfort him, she didn't want to coddle him with pity.

'I'm sorry, Killian.' She replied, feeling guilty that she couldn't come up with anything better.

'No worries, lass. It was many, many years ago and I'm long past caring about my father or where I lived for only a small fraction of my lifetime.' Hook waved her concern away with his hand, turning to face her with a small smile that she saw right through.

'I'd like to know you better.' Emma said softly, and Hook raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'Well, you know a lot about me, and thanks to my parents you've even heard some embarrassing stories from my childhood, but I don't know much about you, and I would like to.' She smiled shyly at him. They were fine with passionate make out sessions and teasing flirtations, but talking and opening up was something both of them struggled with.

'What would you like to know?' Hook grinned as he extended his arms in an open gesture.

'I don't know, just stuff. Like your favourite time of the year or your favourite colour or what you were doing 50 years ago when I wasn't even born!' Emma shrugged and her cheeks were tinged with pink as she grew embarrassed. 'I'm not good at getting to know people, okay? I'm sorry, I just don't really know how to.' She covered her face with her hands in mortification, not wanting to see his facial expression at that moment.

Suddenly his hand was gently tugging at hers, pulling them away from her face. He was kneeling in front of her, his face more serious than she had expected.

'You don't have to apologize to me, Emma. I'm not good at this either, why do you think my only friend is a 100 year old witch?' Hook joked, his thumb caressing her hand softly. Emma let a shaky laugh and bit her lip.

'Wait, Grace is 100 years old?' She suddenly demanded in shock. 'Clearly her anti-aging spells are effective.' They both laughed, but it was more about their shared lack of social skills and awkwardness than about Grace's age.

'Come on, I'll tell you a little bit about me then.' Hook said, pulling her towards him onto the floor by the fire. She cuddled into him and rested her head against his chest.

'Well, my favourite time of the year is actually winter. Sailing in the summer is beautiful, but dealing with the frosty conditions is a challenge I like. I spend most of my time at sea, but there's something about being in a tavern in the winter, with the fire crackling and the cracks in the windows stuffed with cloths to keep the heat in. Everyone drinks a bit more and gets a bit closer to each other, and just for that night I can forgot my problems and have a good time.

My favourite colour is the dark blue of the sea when you're out in the middle of it and you know there is so much beneath the depths of the ocean. But sometimes it changes. Right now it's green, like the colour of a beautiful woman's eyes.' Hook whispered in her ear, and Emma giggled and playfully hit his arm.

'As for what I was doing 50 years ago, I was in Neverland. Time works differently there and I tend to forget large parts of my life then, which I'm definitely not complaining about. There were times when I almost gave up, on getting my revenge, on being a pirate, even on living. Neverland is a dark place that feeds on every bad thought and feeling you have, which perpetuates your negative emotions and leaves you in a terrible cycle that's difficult to escape.'

Emma felt him hold her a little tighter, and she lifted her head to kiss his cheek softly. He chuckled and kissed her back on the forehead. They were silent for a while, both just enjoying the peaceful moment in each other's arms.

'I felt like that when I was captured.' Emma said quietly. 'I mean it wasn't as terrible as Neverland sounds, but Regina was cold and harsh and unrelenting, especially when I was younger. She rarely let me out and I was alone for most of time, well until Neal came along. I thought I was hallucinating when another human being walked into the house.' Emma laughed but it lacked any humour.

'Did the Queen kidnap him as well then?' Hook asked, running his hand softly through her hair.

'No, actually she didn't. I never really questioned why he was there, I guess I was too shocked to think about it. But he would come see me a few times a week, and then we got closer and he would visit every day. Obviously I found out that he was lying to me the whole time anyway but-' Emma stopped abruptly, sitting up on her knees away from Killian.

'What is it, love?' He asked with concern.

'Neal was Rumplestiltskin's son. He was only getting close to me to get my powers for his father, but what if Regina was in on that too, and that's why she introduced him to me? They knew my magic was born from True Love, so maybe they were trying to see if falling in love would strengthen it. It explains everything. Regina killed Neal because she was angry that he wasn't able to bring my magic out, and her and the Dark One are no longer working together because she murdered his son. Regina knew that Rumplestiltskin would kill her for murdering his son, so she set me free and has gone into hiding ever since. It all fits.' Emma exclaimed. Hook was silent, his eyes fixed on the rug beneath them and she frowned.

'Killian?' Emma whispered, and he slowly looked up at her.

'You said Neal was Rumplestiltskin's son, as in Baelfire?' He asked quietly, and Emma felt her stomach churn at the tone of his voice.

'Yeah, how did you know that?'

Hook sighed and shook his head. 'The reason I wanted to end the Dark One was because he killed someone I loved. Her name was Milah, and she was his wife.' Emma frowned again in confusion before widening her eyes when she understood what he was saying.

'Milah was Neal's mother.' She whispered in shock, stunned how all these people were somehow connected.

'Aye. Milah was unhappy with Rumplestiltskin and she decided to join me on my ship. We fell in love, and she told me her plans to go back for Baelfire someday. A few years later Rumple was searching for a bean to get back to his son, who had fallen through a portal. He came looking for the bean we had, and he killed Milah right there on my ship, ripping her heart out and crushing it. He was so desperate for the bean he cut my hand off. That is how I lost my hand, and why I wish the Dark One dead.'

The silence was back, and Hook was studiously avoiding Emma's eyes. She slumped against the armchair behind her, resting her head on it and exhaling loudly.

'So you were in love with the mother of your new girlfriend's ex-boyfriend?' She asked incredulously, and Hook looked up at her in surprise. They held eye contact for a few seconds before simultaneously bursting out with laughter. They laughed until Hook's sides hurt and tears were rolling down Emma's face.

'Do you think other people's lives are this crazy, or just us?' Emma asked when she managed to control her breathing and stop laughing.

'I'm sure others experience craziness, but perhaps you and I win for having the most.' Hook grinned. They smiled at each other and laughed softly again before finally sobering up.

'Was she your first love?' Emma said quietly, and to her surprise Hook maintained his smile even as the conversation shifted back to a serious nature.

'Aye, she was. She was the only woman I've ever loved actually.' Emma's heart beat quicker at the way he looked at her then, the way his mouth was open slightly like he was going to say something else, but then he closed it and the moment was over.

'And her son was my first love. What a small world we live in, huh?' Emma joked and rolled her eyes. Actually she was slowly beginning to think that there were no coincidences in her life anymore, but she didn't mention that.

'Can I ask you something completely unrelated?' Emma suddenly blurted, and Hook was momentarily stunned before smiling.

'Of course, lass.' He reclined back, leaning on his elbows and stretching his legs out in front of her.

'When you come for dinner next time, and yes there will be a next time because my parents adore you, do you want your own Chocolate Mountain of Goodness dessert?' Hook immediately started laughing again and quickly leaned forward to pull her onto his lap.

'Are you asking out of consideration for me or just because you actually don't want to share your own?' He questioned in a fake stern voice. Emma couldn't take him seriously when he was grinning like an idiot and running his thumb along her jaw.

'My thought was only about you.' She replied innocently, and she bit her lip at the soft humming sound he made.

'Just as my thoughts are only about you, love.' He whispered before kissing her slowly. It was soft and every move was deliberate and savoured. It reminded Emma of how kissing Neal was when they were in love, only this time it was so much better. Killian was both passionate and gentle with her, and she _believed_ his kiss. She felt his feelings in the way he trailed his fingers across her bare arms, causing the hair to stand up and her skin to tingle from the contact. She felt it in the way his other arm curled around her back and pulled her in closer. The way he made noises of appreciation and whispered her name in the few seconds their lips were apart. The way they seemed to move with a natural rhythm as their bodies swayed together. A kiss, one with true meaning, was more than just lips touching; it was the subtleties and the nuances that made the kiss _real._

They both ended the kiss hesitantly, and Emma wondered if he was trying to restrain himself as much as she was after noticing his flushed cheeks and dilated pupils.

'It's crazy what you do to me, Princess.' He chuckled, and she felt some of the sexual tension ease with his laughter. Emma rolled her eyes but grinned as she shifted from his lap, deciding to sit beside him on the rug.

'Can I ask you another question, Killian?' She said, and she took his playful bumping of their shoulders and silly smile as a yes.

'After Milah died, did you feel like you couldn't think anything bad about her?' Emma was cautious, not wanting to make Killian uncomfortable, but he nodded and she relaxed.

'Aye. It's tough because when you lose someone, you suddenly have all this time to reflect on things. A few years after she died, I thought of Baelfire, _Neal_, and how Milah had left him to come be with me. When I really thought about it, it seemed kind of selfish, even if she had discussed going back for him. But then I felt terrible, so guilty for thinking ill of her, especially when in my mind I was calling her a bad mother and she wasn't here to defend herself.'

Emma watched Killian with fascination. Tonight she was seeing a whole different side to him, one where he was honest and open and visibly making an effort to share difficult parts of himself. She wondered how long it had been since he had anyone to really open up to and be vulnerable with.

'I feel the same with Neal. When I found out that he had been lying to me he was already dead and couldn't explain himself. At first I was so angry I didn't care, and I even thought to myself that I was glad he was dead, which just made it so much worse. He hurt me and betrayed me, but I still loved him. I often wonder if any of it was even real. Maybe he agreed to help his father to get my magic, but then actually felt something for me. Or maybe he just faked it, God I don't know. Not knowing is the worst part. I still think of him as my first love, but if he never really loved me it wasn't real, and if it wasn't real that means no one has ever loved me in that way my whole life.'

Emma immediately felt Killian's arm around her waist, pressing her tightly to the side of his body. It was warm and comforting and made the prickling sensation in her eyes fade as she calmed down.

'He loved you, Emma. It is not possible for him to have spent all that time with you and not fallen in love.' Killian told her firmly. She wasn't completely convinced but she was silent as her head rubbed against his chest when she nodded.

'Can you come by tomorrow? I want to do something that doesn't include having my parents or Grace around.' Emma said slowly, lethargy setting in from a combination of the warmth by the fire and the comfort of being in Killian's arms.

'Aye, of course, love. What did you have in mind?' Killian replied.

'I'm don't even know.' Emma yawned, making Killian chuckle before gently pulling away and pushing her up onto her feet.

'Well maybe you can think about it in the morning, but for now you should go to bed, Princess.' She nodded and they shuffled out of the library and down the corridor to her bedroom. Emma suddenly found a bit of energy when she realized where they were and widened her eyes.

'Relax, Emma, I was just walking you here. I will see myself out.' Killian smiled and gave her a small bow before turning towards the stairs.

'Killian, wait!' Emma called as went after him. He spun around just in time to catch her in his arms as she sprung on him, latching her lips onto his forcefully.

'Thank you.' She breathed as she reluctantly pulled her lips away a few seconds later. Killian wanted to ask what she was thanking him for, but instead he just smiled and rubbed their noses together. She sighed and he wished he didn't have to leave her, but staying was something far beyond either of them were ready for yet.

'Goodnight, Emma.' He whispered before letting her go. He could still feel the effects of her kiss when he was walking back to his ship in the cool night air and he smiled to himself. He had almost forgotten what it was like to be in love, and it was all rushing back to him in the form of a blonde haired, green eyed princess.

* * *

**A/N: **Someone asked where Emma's brother was but in this AU Snow and Charming didn't have another child so she doesn't have any siblings :)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Just a heads up that in the latter part of this chapter there are mentions of implied rape and prostitution. It's in no way explicit but I thought I would put a warning in case people are uncomfortable with it.

* * *

'Well you're extra prepared this morning, lass. What's the plan of action then?' Hook asked in surprise when he saw Emma waiting for him outside the castle gates, holding what appeared to be a picnic basket covered with a blanket. Emma smiled and gestured with her head for him to follow her as she walked off.

'You'll see.' She answered smugly as she grinned at him over her shoulder.

Hook tried to take the basket from her on multiple occasions as they walked the winding path around the castle but she batted his hand anyway persistently.

'I am not leaving you in charge of the food, Killian, it will be gone before we even get there.' She sighed, playfully rolling her eyes at him.

'Ah, and where exactly is 'there'?' He questioned curiously, but Emma just shook her head and walked a little quicker. They had walked around the walls of the castle, heading towards the back of Emma's home. Hook wondered if she was leading him to a different entrance for some reason, but when the path curved around the castle she continued walking, heading towards a thick wall of trees.

'Should I be worried that the princess is leading me into the forest behind her castle with a suspicious basket of food she won't let me see?' Killian teased, and Emma let out a little laugh.

'Patience, pirate.' She told him, before realizing what she had called him. She looked away quickly, the smile dropping from her face. Truthfully he wasn't offended; it had sounded more like a pet name than an insult, which he actually enjoyed, but he said nothing. They hadn't discussed his piracy in regards to their relationship, and it suddenly felt the elephant in the room had resurfaced.

They walked in between the trees in silence and Killian was internally battling whether or not to say something. A few steps ahead Emma had stopped abruptly and he almost crashed into her, looking up to see what had made her stop. She was looking up at the large tree in front of them, and Killian gasped when he noticed it. A huge tree-house had been built up it, with circular ladders and pointed turrets, like a miniature castle.

'My parents had it built for me when I was kid. I haven't been here since I was 10.' Emma said quietly, her voice so small in the large clearing in the woods.

'I was here when Regina kidnapped me. I was angry with my parents, probably over something silly, so I ran to my play castle here. I heard noises below and I thought it was my parents coming to find me so I ignored it. One of the Queen's guards knocked the door down and suddenly I was dragged out and into Regina's carriage. Look, the door is still hanging off.' Emma put the basket down and walked towards the tree-house in a trance like state, the memories the childhood place brought back taking her away.

Hook picked up the basket and followed her, staying close behind as she climbed up the ladder. She stopped at the threshold, looking into the room that had probably looked huge to her a child, but now it just looked crowded with the small dusty armchair, the rocking horse, a bookcase and dolls scattered around.

'Are you okay?' Hook whispered behind her, resting his good hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

'Yeah, I'm fine. It just reminds me of how I was ripped away from this life. I knew coming here would be hard, but I just wanted to see it…and to bring you with me.' She turned to face him then, and there was a softer expression on her face that gave him relief. Her bottom lip started to tremble and he pulled her into his arms firmly. She tucked her head into his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He looked over her shoulder into the room, seeing all of her childhood toys abandoned on the floor. There were so many books, stacks of them piled beside the bookcase as it over-flowed. The rocking horse was pink and gold, but he noticed a mustache drawn on with charcoal and a stick twig somehow stuck on to give it a horn. He could imagine little Emma playing in her secret house, retreating away when she wanted to be alone even as a child. He imagined a young Emma terrified as these big tall men in black pulled her away, screaming for her parents in fear.

He hugged her a little tighter, trying to memorize the smell of her hair and the feel of her body, trying _not_ to imagine a world where Emma hadn't been freed and was still stuck with Regina. Or a world where Regina had other ideas of what freedom meant and Emma's heart wouldn't be beating strongly against his chest right now.

Emma murmured something and turned away from him, reaching for the blanket and spreading it out on the dusty floor of the tree-house.

'You know I brought you here for you to actually come in right, not stand by the door awkwardly.' She joked when she looked up at Hook, who hadn't moved at all. He smiled and carried the basket over to her, carefully trying not to disturb the corners of the blanket she had just straightened. Emma starting unpacking the basket, handing him wrapped up cheese, crackers and fruit.

'Did you have picnics here when you were younger too?' He asked as he placed the bottle of freshly squeezed orange juice in the middle of them.

'Sometimes, but I didn't really have that many friends to invite so it was usually just me sitting by myself up here.' Emma shrugged. She didn't look overly bothered, but he wondered if it was because she had been through a lot worse than a few lonely play-times by now.

'Well I've never really had too many friends either.' Killian smiled at her, his heart soaring when he saw her return his smile brightly.

'I guess two loners like ourselves should stick together then.' Emma replied, and he gave her a small nod in understanding. Killian felt strangely relieved to see how much Emma wanted him around.

Although there had been a huge shift in their relationship since first meeting, he still felt like she was cautious around him. It was like there was an invisible thread, pulling her back when they got too close, when she revealed too much. She had a habit of sharing something about herself before quickly biting her lip, as if attempting to keep anything else tumbling from her mouth. He could see she was trying so hard to let him in, and it made him fall for her even more.

* * *

They were lying on their backs on the blanket, looking up at the fake stars that had been drawn on the ceiling of the tree-house. Emma remembered her mother wanting to have all the stars she had drawn put up there, but Emma wanted pictures of the real constellations, not her 'kiddy' drawings that looked silly.

Killian had gotten excited when he saw them, launching into a detailed explanation of each one and how they helped with navigation. Emma didn't have the heart to tell him she already knew about them, instead letting him enjoy teaching her something he was interested in.

After he had explained the last constellation he fell silent, and moved closer until the sides of their bodies were touching.

'Do you really think I can do it?' She whispered, brushing her hand against his softly. He curled his fingers around hers instantly, and she could feel the cool metal of his rings on her skin.

'Aye, I really do.' He answered, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

'But if I do, both of us will be free of him and our lives will go back to normal.' Emma was hedging and they both knew it.

'Emma, I won't be going anywhere. Not unless you tell me to.' Killian said softly, shifting onto his side to look at her better. She also turned to look at him, their faces only inches away as they lay on the blanket. Killian sighed and brushed the hair off of her face softly, his thumb lingering over her cheekbone. Emma closed her eyes and stayed quiet.

Her legs found his beside her and she tangled them together, eliciting a surprised gasp from Killian. She rested her forehead against his chest and he stiffened briefly before curving his arm around her back.

'Sometimes I feel like I need to appreciate days like this. The quiet days when I don't have to worry about magic and evil queens and wizards and royal duties. It's nice.' She sighed, cuddling into his side further. He chuckled and she smiled at the vibration in his chest.

'As great as quiet days are lass, I actually had an idea of what we could do when you're not learning magic.' He said casually, and she hummed questioningly in response.

'Well, I was thinking maybe we could patch this place up. Fix the door, clean up and redecorate a little. Of course we don't have to, it was your childhood place and I don't want to change anything you're not okay with.' Killian talked quickly the more he explained himself until Emma laughed.

'Killian, I think that's a great idea.' She smiled up at him, placing her hand on his chest as he relaxed. She sat up to look around the room, scanning everything they needed to work on. 'We could start tomorrow? My next session with Grace isn't until the day after and I'm not required in court until next week.'

'And what exactly does the princess do in court, love?' He asked her, his finger tracing over her collarbone and making her shiver.

'My parents want me to learn the politics of the courtroom so I know what to do when I take the throne.' She answered with a casual roll of her eyes.

'I never thought of it that way before. I have the future Queen in my arms right now.' Killian grinned, and she snorted in the least regal way possible.

'The title may be my birth right but I don't fit it at all.' Emma looked down, but Killian lifted her head gently with his finger.

'I think you will make an excellent leader, love.' He whispered sincerely before kissing her. She threaded her arms around his neck and kissed back, sighing into him with happiness.

* * *

They went back to the tree-house the next day with baskets of things from the market to freshen the place up (Emma also came equipped with cloths and a broom to clean with, the place had been left untouched for 15 years after all).

Killian started by sweeping all the dust, dirt and leaves that gathered over the years and Emma cleaned the shelves and the many books stacked on them. They crossed paths every so often when Killian swept around her feet or Emma walked past to throw a tattered book out, and every time Killian stole a kiss on her cheek and made her laugh.

Once it was clean, Emma collected up all her old toys and the rocking horse and put them in the corner beside the bookcase. The place already looked bigger and a more suitable fit for her now.

'This was truly a great idea, Killian. What made you think of it?' She asked curiously as she started to place candles around the room. She looked over to see him nervously scratch his ear and her heart tightened at the gesture she had become rather fond of.

'Well I suppose I was just thinking about how it would be nice if we had somewhere to meet that could just be ours. Grace's house is where you learn magic, the castle is where you live with your parents and my ship is where I live with an entire crew. This place just seemed right for us.' His cheeks flamed with embarrassment and Emma forgot all about the candles as she walked over to him.

'You're right, this is our place.' She smiled as she ran her hands down his arms. She felt the brace that he clicked the false hand into and took it and his good one in hers. He pulled her into him, kissing her forehead and chuckling. Emma laughed and opened her mouth to speak but a yell from outside stopped her.

'What was that?' She asked Killian even though he was with her and knew nothing more than she did. He walked over to the window and peered out, looking down below on the ground for the source of the sound.

'Emma, stay there.' He told her firmly, but Emma ignored him and looked out the window herself.

'Who the hell are they? I don't recognize them and they don't look like they're even from here.' She frowned as she looked down on the ground of men who were walking towards the tree-house. They looked ragged, and she was relieved to see they weren't royal guards like the last time.

'They're pirates.' He muttered, rubbing his forehead exasperatedly.

'What? I don't understand, why are they here?' Emma questioned, getting another look at them with concern.

'I'm not sure but stay up here, I'm going to talk to them.' Killian said with a pointed look before heading to the exit.

'What? No Killian, I'm not going to stay up here like a cowering girl. I'm coming with you.' Emma replied as she walked over to beat him out before he could respond. She heard him groan behind her as she climbed down the ladder and would have smiled with amusement if they weren't about to face a group of unknown pirates.

She heard more shouting as they came closer and felt Killian's hand on her back when they reached the ground.

'Emma, I'm not asking you to cower behind me, but please don't speak to them the way you did when we first met. I doubt they would find it admirable like I did.' He whispered, and she nodded in agreement.

'Captain Hook!' One of them called, and Emma immediately pegged him as the captain of the crew. He was more broad than tall, but he appeared to tower over the rest of the crew anyway. He had long black hair that probably hadn't been cleaned properly in years and a large stomach that probably contained mostly ale and rum. Emma felt Killian shift beside her and despite not wanting be end up cowering behind him, she liked that he was protective of her.

'John Dagger.' Killian nodded in recognition, and the other pirate let out a rough bark of laughter.

'It's Captain now. Didn't you hear all the stories, Hook? I'm something of a celebrity down South after everything that happened.' John Dagger grinned arrogantly, showing off his yellow teeth as he sauntered over, stopping only a few feet away from them.

'Well if that's the case why didn't you stay down there?' Hook said humorously, but Emma knew he wasn't joking.

'The crew here got a bit bored, and then I remembered something that could entertain them.' Dagger's eyes shifted to Emma for the first time, and she felt Killian stiffen beside her.

'Surely you could have found something entertaining in the South. It's a long way to come here just for a bit of fun.' He said, this time his tone more cautious.

'Oh, aye, there were plenty of whores between here and the South, but I remember you mentioning a princess you were after, and how if I gave up the fight for the Jolly Roger I could do whatever I wanted with her once you got what you were after. You understand how difficult ticking off a princess on the list of conquests is. And I must say, she looks like she was worth the journey.' Dagger leered at her and licked his lips, making her mouth turn down in disgust.

'You're a foul and disgusting man and I will _never_ have sex with you.' Emma spat at the pirate as she stepped forward. Dagger let out another bark of laughter and she sneered at him, ignoring the way Killian was tugging on the back of her cloak to bring her back to his side.

'Oh you're a feisty one, lass, but I never said anything about you being willing.' He smirked and the crew members around him laughed, making Emma sick to her stomach. Killian reacted quicker than her however and stepped between her and Dagger.

'Do not touch her Dagger, or I will end you before people even remember to call you Captain.' He threatened quietly. The laughter stopped but Dagger still wore an arrogant smirk, his kohl lined eyes flicking between Emma and Killian.

'Ah, don't tell me you have feelings for the lass, Hook. Speaking of which, you don't even have your hook anymore, look what she has done to you. What happened to the man who said he was going to 'get in, get what he wanted and get out'? Tell me, Hook, did you even _get in_, or are you still trying to spread the legs of that frigid princess?'

Emma was still processing the pirate's words when she saw Killian throw a punch at him, the force of his fist causing Dagger to stumble back, but he didn't stop there. He threw another punch, and another until Emma saw blood coming from Dagger's nose and mouth. He stopped when Dagger fell to his knees, heaving with anger and shaking out his hand.

Dagger spat blood onto the grass and wiped it off his face with his grubby sleeve. He tilted his head just slightly towards his crew, but they must have understood it as a signal because half of them were suddenly flocking her, grabbing her arms and pulling her away. The others grabbed Killian before he could turn to her and punched him, each taking a turn as the others pinned his arms down. Emma screamed and kicked and fought, desperately looking back at Killian, who was struggling to fight off his own attackers.

Dagger was laughing again, his deep scratchy laugh ringing in her ears as she was pulled further away.

'Killian!' She screamed, and he frantically looked around for her, their eyes meeting for a split second before another punch hit the right side of his face.

They were almost out of the woods before she heard him yell her name, his desperate pained shout bringing tears to her eyes before they were suddenly covered. A piece of cloth was shoved in her mouth and over her head, making her feel even more disoriented as the pirates tugged her along. The only reassurance she took from hearing Killian shout was that he was still alive, but she didn't know for how much longer.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the favorites, follows and reviews :) Just to reply to the guest review, it probably is unrealistic that Snowing don't have another child but plot wise I just didn't want to focus on Emma having to adjust to another child in her parents' life.

And abonnett13- Graham will appear at some point, but not for a few more chapters!


	17. Chapter 17

'Hello, Princess.' A voice whispered in her ear as the bag was pulled off her head. She blinked to re-adjust her eyes to the light, however dim it was in the room she was in. She could tell she was below deck of a ship, but that was all she could get from her quick scan of her surroundings.

Dagger stood in front of her with his arms folded and that seemingly permanent smirk on his face that made Emma feel sick.

'What the hell do you want from me? Are you taking me hostage to get money or something?' She groaned, pulling her arms to realize they were tied behind her back.

'The thought crossed my mind, but I don't want to trade you up lass, not just yet anyway. Now I have Hook's ship, his goods, his crew _and_ his girl.'

Emma looked around again, suddenly recognizing the room as Killian's cabin on the Jolly Roger.

'Is this all just some stupid pirate vendetta? Where even is Killian, what did you do to him?' Emma demanded, pulling the rope around her wrists again in desperation.

'Your dear 'Killian' is taking time in the brig to reflect on his insubordinate behaviour.' A muscle in Dagger's face twitched with irritation and she couldn't help but be proud of the fact that Killian got to him.

'Insubordinate behaviour? Killian doesn't have to listen to you.' Emma sneered, and Dagger leaned forward so that their faces were inches apart, and she tried hard not to flicker as his vulgar scent.

'Actually, Princess, he does. See with my new title of Captain comes great responsibility. To get my title I had to _kill_ the captain before me, who just happened to be the Pirate King of the South, which makes me the new Pirate King. So yes, your precious Killian Jones does indeed have to listen to me, and when he denied me you, he broke the pirate code.' Dagger brushed her hair away from her face, but it felt wrong when it wasn't Killian's hand touching her.

'But Killian didn't know that. You were just another pirate to him then, not the King.' She muttered, hearing the desperation in her own voice.

'Technicalities don't matter, lass. I will remove anyone who gets in the way of what I want, it's that simple. And now that Hook is out of my way, I can have you all to myself. I usually don't like having another pirate's seconds, but I'll make an exception for you, Princess.' Dagger's smirk was back and Emma grimaced, clenching her hands into fists angrily. She felt an itch in her skin that surprised her, and then felt a jolt in her stomach when she remembered her magic.

Dagger turned away and she immediately focused on the itching sensation, shifting her hands so that her palms were touching the rope. She felt a bubble of magic rise up and the rope loosen, but she didn't have time to celebrate her small victory as the cabin door burst open at that moment.

'Captain, there appears to be a Royal Navy ship following us.' A short bald man said between heavy breathes. Emma remembered him as one of the men who punched Killian, and she felt her anger spike up again.

'I now have two crews and I still have to do things myself.' Dagger muttered roughly as he slammed his fist onto the table. 'Anderson, take the princess down to the brig, I will deal with her later.' He spat, his eyes scanning her up and down like he had x-ray vision that made her skin crawl. He stomped off up on deck, leaving Emma alone with the other man. The only thing that made her resist fighting him was that he was taking her to where Killian was.

* * *

Anderson practically threw Emma into the small jail cell and she stumbled in, pulling her dress back up to cover her shoulder after he had tugged it down. He immediately locked the door behind her and turned away without a second glance.

She looked over to her right, where just beyond the bars Killian lay on the ground in the cell next to her. He appeared to be unconscious as he lay undisturbed by all the noise around him. Emma crouched down to see him better and sighed when she saw his injured face and bruised knuckles. It was hard to believe that a short while ago they were happily fixing up the tree-house together and now they were prisoners on Hook's own ship.

It wasn't exactly the most upstanding thought to have, but Emma was glad to be in there with Killian, even in his unconscious state. She'd spent most of her life alone and it was nice to have someone with her this time. She lay down beside the bars that separated them, feeling useless as she thought of what was to come. The only reason Dagger even kept Killian alive was to mock him over losing everything to the new 'Pirate King' and after he got bored of that he would most likely kill him. Dagger only saw her as a plaything so Emma knew she would only last as long as his attention span, which wasn't of any reassurance to her in the slightest.

With the thought of their imminent deaths Emma suddenly had an idea, but a groan from beside her distracted her. Killian's legs shifted and his hand moved to rub at his head.

'Killian.' Emma said softly, and he roused from his disoriented state to look over, his eyes widening when he saw her.

'Emma?' He muttered, his voice rough and scratchy. She realized he might think that she was some kind of hallucination so she stretched out her arm through the bars so he knew she was real.

'I'm right here. Dagger took me to your cabin but luckily he was interrupted and he had me put in here for now. What happened to you?' She asked as Killian slowly sat up and shuffled towards her. He took her hand and they both sighed as their skin touched.

'Just a few punches was all. Did he hurt you?' He asked, their faces now only separated by the bars between them.

'No, I'm okay. He told me that he is the new Pirate King though.' Emma said quietly, watching him closely to gauge his reaction. His jaw clenched and his eyebrows furrowed, but otherwise he didn't look overly surprised.

'I suspected as much.' He murmured, clicking his tongue irritably.

'He told me that the code says pirates can't deny their King what he wants, and he was punishing you for not _giving_ me to him, like I'm property or something.' Emma replied, her anger spiking up almost as much as Killian's.

'No matter how terrible you thought I was when we first met, there are pirates far worse out there and Dagger is rather high up that list. I'm so sorry, Emma, the last thing I wanted was for you to get caught up in my problems, especially when they involve him.' Killian tightened his grip on her hand before letting go and reaching through the bars to cup her face.

'Killian, it's not your fault. I've faced people like this before you even entered my life, I can deal with it.' Emma smiled softly. Killian responded by smiling back, although Emma could tell he had wanted to say something else on the matter he appeared to bite his tongue and stay quiet.

'So, Captain Hook, this is your ship, any ideas how to get out of here?' She asked in a lighter tone and pressing her face up to the bars.

'Actually, yes.' He grinned and ran his tongue along his bottom lip, rather pleased with himself. She raised her eyebrows and he gestured with a nod behind her.

'The floor board in the far corner over there, there is a key to open the cell underneath it.' Killian pointed into the dark corner of Emma's cell, and she looked over suspiciously.

'Um, why do have a key _inside_ the cell that any prisoner could use?' she questioned.

'Only I know it's in here, just preparing for times like this when other pirates overrun my ship and put me in the brig.'

'Yeah that's great but what would have happened if I wasn't in the cell next to you?' Emma joked as she shuffled over to the floorboard.

'I didn't say it was a seamless plan, love.' Killian smiled.

'I guess I shouldn't ask what your current plan for when we get out of here is then?' Emma scoffed as she traced the outline of the floorboard with her fingers before lifting it up to find a metal key.

'Yeah, that part I was just going to improvise, lass. I assume my crew are still here, I suppose I was hoping at least one of them are loyal to me and would help us escape.' Emma turned to frown at him then, his words confusing her.

'You mean we aren't going to fight back?' She said quietly, rolling the key over in her hand as she walked back over to him.

'Emma, you heard Dagger, he's the Pirate King and anything I do in retaliation will just lead to him killing us if he isn't going to already.' He replied, and Emma shook her head at him relenting so easily.

'So we're just going to run and hide? I don't believe that you would just give in like this. You've spent hundreds of years trying to get revenge on the Dark One, you're clearly not scared of a fight, why bow out of this one?' Emma demanded as she tried to keep her voice down and not alert anyone above deck.

'Because of you.' Killian said firmly, standing up so he was level with her. Their eyes met through the bars and Emma dug the key into her palm.

'What?' Emma whispered.

'My fight with the Dark One is because he killed someone I cared about, how can I fight with Dagger knowing the same could happen to you? Things change when you actually have someone else to think about.' Killian rested his forehead against the bars and closed his eyes. Emma watched him for a moment, unsure on what say until she walked over to the lock keeping her in her cell. She reached her arm through and pushed the key inside, nodding with relief when she heard the click that told her it had worked.

She could see Killian in her peripheral vision as he raised his head at the noise but she ignored him and left her own cell to open his. As soon as she unlocked the door she was inside, her arms wrapping around his waist and her head resting on his chest. He winced and she leapt back, realizing she had probably just squashed at least a dozen different injuries he had.

'Sorry!' She exclaimed, but he just tugged her back against his chest into another embrace.

'A few bumps and bruises would never keep me away from you, love.' He murmured, and she allowed herself to relax into his arms for a minute.

'Listen, I have an idea, but I'm not sure you're going to like it.' Emma finally said, stepping back to look at Killian's confused and slightly concerned frown.

'Why, what do you have in mind?' He asked, and Emma exhaled before explaining her plan that was most definitely crazy but could just work.

* * *

**A/N: **the-art-of-escape - to answer your question, I had thought about Grace being Jefferson's daughter (after I wrote her first chapter and realized it was the same name!) but it didn't fit the timeline so she's not.

And thanks again for all the favourites, follows and reviews, I really appreciate them :)


	18. Chapter 18

'You ready?' Emma asked once they were out of the brig, quietly walking towards the stairs to the deck. Killian only nodded and Emma noticed his clenched jaw and stony expression.

'Killian, don't worry, I'll be fine.' She whispered, putting her hand on his arm to reassure him.

'I'm not worried love, I know you can do it.' He smiled softly at her but she just squeezed his arm tighter.

'And you can too.' Emma told him with a quick smile of her own before turning to climb up on deck.

'Emma.' Killian called out to her, and she looked over her shoulder at him curiously. He seemed to just stare at her for a moment, looking at her like he wondered why he had called her name. He shook his head slightly and smiled at her like he had found lucidity after zoning out.

'Go kick his ass.' He grinned, and she laughed softly at the way he changed his accent to imitate hers. Emma could tell he was nervous and was using humor to hide it, and she didn't want him to see how nervous _she_ was even though it was her idea.

She focused on breathing in and out deeply as she emerged on deck into a swarm of crew members, not caring about their strange looks and protests about her being up there. Dagger was standing at the helm and she made a beeline for him, strangely relieved to have found him so easily. If it was even possible he looked more arrogant standing up there, ordering everyone around and controlling a ship that wasn't even his. With a grit of her teeth Emma realized that she severely loathed this man.

'I thought I ordered someone to put you down in the brig, or were they just another incompetent fool?' He bellowed at her as she reached him, plastering a smile on her face that physically hurt to uphold.

'Oh, they followed your order. But they didn't account for me picking the lock with ease five minutes later.' She shrugged, giving him a smug smirk. He laughed as he wrapped a large hand around her wrist, pulling her closer to him. His grip was tight and his skin was rough, but she pushed down the urge to recoil from his touch and continued smiling.

'Just like a natural pirate, lass. Perhaps you will have other uses here after all.' Dagger murmured gruffly. Emma wasn't sure if she was more offended by his initial intentions for her or the fact that he apparently wanted her to do his dirty pirate work now that he knew she was remotely capable of something.

'Other uses?' Emma questioned with a teasing raise of her eyebrow, causing his grip on her wrist to tighten until she felt like he would crush her bones. She was so close to him she could smell his vile breath once more and she stared into his eyes to focus on anything other than the stench.

'Oh aye, but first I think I'll put you to use down in my cabin, specifically the bed but any surface will do just fine, Princess.' Dagger whispered in her ear, his hand resting on her hip firmly. In that moment Emma wished that her magic somehow included telepathy as she desperately needed Killian to appear before Dagger's words became far more than just that.

She heard a crew member call for Dagger then and although it wasn't Killian, she was relieved for the interruption anyway.

'Dagger, the prisoners escaped, oh-' A young man calls before realizing his captain was already talking to one of them.

'I'm well aware of that boy, I'm talking to her right now.' Dagger huffed impatiently, practically shoving Emma towards the hatch down to the cabin.

'But Hook is gone too.' The boy said nervously, causing Dagger to stop abruptly. He turned to look at the boy, his hand never leaving Emma's wrist. He was silent for a moment and Emma felt the anger boil inside him with every second.

'Go look for him, there's only so many places he can be on this damn ship.' Dagger said quietly to the boy, who scrambled off as quickly as he could. Emma gasped when Dagger's hand suddenly left her wrist and slapped her across the cheek.

'You little bitch, did you really think you could play me? Where is he?' He demanded. She clenched her jaw, not reacting to his touch. His eyes bulged when she didn't answer him and she suddenly kicked his shin and made a grab for the sword resting at his hip but he was quicker, grabbing both her wrists and slamming her against the helm.

'You cannot fool me little girl.' He growled, the wood of the helm digging into her back as he pushed her further against it. Emma laughed bitterly and he frowned at her, clearly surprised by her lack of fear.

'But Captain, I already had you fooled. All it took was a little attention from a woman and you completely overlooked everything else. You didn't even realize that if I had gotten out I would have let Killian out too. Are you really that desperate that the mere sight of a woman renders you incapable of thinking logically, or do you just naturally lack common sense?' Emma knew she was playing with fire now; she had no idea where Killian was and taunting Dagger would only make him snap quicker but she couldn't resist fighting back.

Dagger drew his sword, his face red and his eyes wide as he gripped the hilt of the sword and pointed it at her. He slowly moved the tip across her neck, opening a small cut that stung slightly, but Emma didn't flinch.

'You better shut your mouth before I cut harder and make the words disappear myself.' He threatened through gritted teeth, which somehow gave Emma more confidence as he continued losing composure. She swallowed and felt the blade cut her skin a little more but she ignored it and looked straight at him.

'You fear me, don't you? You can't stand having a woman challenge you. You can't stand it when _anyone_ stands up to you, that's why you had to 'teach Killian a lesson' when he didn't submit to your will, but having a _woman_ disobey you hits a nerve doesn't it? I overpower you and you hate that.' Emma said quietly, her words having the desired effect on their own. Dagger's face was blotchy and red with anger, but he laughed and sneered at her to deflect her insight.

'You vastly overestimate yourself, girl, you could never take me on in a fight. Just look at the position you're in now, I think it's clear who overpowers who here.' He smirked, his arrogance slowly returning the longer he had Emma pinned against the helm.

'I didn't mean physically, Captain. You clearly have more strength and skill when it comes to physical combat, but just as you can easily brandish a sword, I can get inside your head. You hate that I can see through you, that beneath all this bravado you're a controlling misogynist who always gets his way. That's why you're exerting this power over me, why you hold this sword to my throat and threaten me to stay quiet; so that you can regain the control you need.' Emma felt the blade press harder against her throat as Dagger lost patience with her and sliced deeper, a warm trickling sensation spreading over her skin as the blood began to spill from the wound.

'Enough. I will not listen to this ridiculous nonsense from some privileged princess. It seems I will have to gag you when I take you just so you will shut that mouth of yours.' He growls, baring his yellow teeth as his lip curls.

Emma could see a dangerous glint in his eyes as they clouded over and she knew he was mere seconds away from dragging her down to the cabin. Instinctively she put her hands on the blade of the sword and closed her eyes. She felt a hot pulse across her skin and suddenly the pressure of the blade was gone. She opened her eyes to see Dagger holding only the hilt of the sword, the blade completely disappeared. He was wide eyed and the red was quickly draining from his face as he paled.

'You…you have magic? No wonder you're not like other women if you're a witch. You must work with the Devil or something.' Dagger said venomously, but Emma could see the fear in his eyes.

'That must make me the Devil then.' A voice came from behind Dagger, and Emma looked up just in time to see Killian push a sword through Dagger's back. He gasped and groaned at the pain of the blade sliding through his body, letting out another gurgling noise as Killian pulled the sword back out. The hilt of Dagger's sword clattered to the floor as he moved his hands to touch the wound, blood instantly turning his grubby fingers red.

He fell to his knees as he continued groaning in pain, and Emma turned her eyes away to see Killian already looking at her. His eyes were quickly scanning over her like he was looking for injuries and his eyes widened when he noticed the blood on her neck, but she shook her head and he nodded, a silent reassurance going on between them.

Emma suddenly noticed the silence around them and realized the entire crew was watching them in shock. No one looked angry however, and she wondered if the majority of Dagger's crew didn't even like him. She looked down when she heard him groan again, the blood pouring out of his wound now as he lay down on the deck writhing in pain. She crouched down beside him (with Killian saying her name in protest and Dagger frowning in confusion).

'I wonder what hurts more, the pain of dying, or knowing you're dying by the hand of Captain Hook, a man with more courage and honor than you ever had. You've done terrible things just to gain power, to take over ships and have women at your mercy, but you don't experience respect or even love. You will go down in history as one of the Pirate Kings, but what else will you be remembered for, who else will care about you? I feel sorry for you, John Dagger, because your life is ending and you never even understood what it was about.' Emma said quietly so that only Dagger and Killian could hear her.

Dagger watched her as she spoke, his eyelids fluttering as he lost consciousness until his head lowered onto the deck and he took his last breath. Emma stood up and looked across at Killian, who watched her with a tilt of his head as his lips twitched upwards for a few seconds before he returned to a neutral expression and turned to face the crew behind them.

'John Dagger is dead. The Jolly Roger is now back in my command and I am your Captain. Some of you are from my crew but many of you aren't so listen carefully because I will not be offering this again. I will allow anyone the freedom to walk if they wish. As your Captain I will not force anyone to be here against their will. The Jolly Roger is a home, not a prison. You are free to stay, or leave and join other crews or return home or start somewhere new, it is your choice. But know this, if you remain a member of my crew, you will follow _my _rules and your allegiance lies with me. Anyone who wishes to leave can do so as soon as we return to port.' Killian announced before gesturing for Smee to come over. Chatter immediately started between the crew as Killian shifted his focus and Emma watched them all with curiosity.

'Smee, find two trustworthy men, preferably Young and Walker, and send them over to that Royal Navy ship behind us. Tell them that the Princess is safe and that Mr Jones is ensuring her prompt return home.' Killian told him, briefly looking over at Emma with a soft smile. Smee nodded and bumbled off, his red hat bobbing up and down in the sea of people on deck.

Killian walked over to Emma, her eyes wide and her skin pale even as she tried smiling to cover up her emotions. Killian just took her hand in his good one and silently led her down to his cabin, and this time Emma wasn't afraid of being alone down there with a pirate.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **I can't believe there's over 100 followers on this story, I know that's not a lot for some authors but it's huge for me :P So thank you everyone who has followed, and for the favorites and reviews, it's all greatly appreciated! But I apologize if you don't appreciate this chapter so much... *hides*

* * *

'Emma you should eat something.' Killian told her gently, gesturing to the fruit bowl on the table but she just shook her head and perched on the edge of his bed awkwardly, pulling the blanket he had given her tighter over her shoulders. He sighed and sat down beside her, silently conflicted over whether he should put his arm around her or comfort her in some other way.

'I know that wasn't easy for you back there.' He murmured, pressing his leg against the side of hers.

'I've seen someone die, Killian, in my own arms no less.' Emma sighed, barely reacting to the contact of their bodies as she stared at the floor.

'I didn't mean that, I meant what _I _did.' He said quietly. Emma looked over at him then and shook her head.

'It didn't bother me, I mean it did but not for the reason you think. Killing him wasn't the plan and you know that, but I'm not angry that you did.' Emma looked away quickly after speaking, and Killian watched her closely.

'Then what is it that's bothering you?' He asked, and if he wasn't so worried he would have cringed at the desperation in his voice. He saw Emma bite her lip nervously before turning to face him again.

'When you killed him, you became the new Pirate King. I'm not going to pretend I really know the significance of that but I'm sure it requires a lot from you.' She said quietly, the apples of her cheeks turning a soft red colour with embarrassment. He saw the vulnerability in her eyes and he tilted his head at her.

'Oh, Emma I'm not going to leave you, love.' Killian said with a soft sigh of relief. Her eyes widened and he smiled, reaching out to cup her face and run his thumb over the warm skin of cheek. She looked away sheepishly but he gently tilted her chin back up to see her eyes.

'Just a few weeks ago I would have been ecstatic about becoming King. The title gives you power over all pirates in the seas you govern and gets you just about anything you want. But ever since I met you I don't care about those things anymore. A ship is a pirate's home and his crew is his family and no one thinks to make roots anywhere else, but you make me want a life I have never even thought about. So no, Emma, I wouldn't trade you up for all the glory and rum and treasure in this world, because you are what I want now.' His voice was so soft and quiet and gentle that Emma somehow felt calm whilst her heart was beating erratically at his words.

She didn't say anything, just fluttered her eyelashes quickly to clear her misty eyes before laughing shakily and resting her head his shoulder. Killian exhaled and kissed the top of her head, smiling when he felt her lean further against him.

'I suppose we have something to tell your parents now.' He murmured as his lips brushed over her hair again.

'What do you mean?' Emma replied, her hand curling around his good one.

'Well now we can tell them that I became the King to save you and now I'm a pirate. It's at least partly true and that way they know about what I am.'

Emma straightened up to look at him, a soft smile curving her lips. 'No. We will tell them the truth, all of it. I don't want to hide you from them anymore, I don't want you to have to pretend to be someone else and I don't want to act like I'm ashamed that you're a pirate because I'm not.' She told him firmly.

'Emma are you sure? Aren't your parents going to be angry that their daughter is with a pirate and that I'm not royalty like they thought?' Killian said with self-deprecating shrug of his shoulders.

'They want me to be happy. I'm sure they never expected their daughter to end up with a pirate, but they hadn't expected me to be kidnapped and spend 15 years away from them either. As for the royalty part, my father was a shepherd and my mother was a bandit for years, it would be hypocritical of them to hold it against you.' Emma laughed softly, brushing her thumb over his hand while he returned her smile.

'When we started this day I never imagined it would end like this.' Killian said jokingly, although Emma heard the serious undertone to his comment.

'I know, I'm beginning to think that tree-house is a magnet for trouble or something. But I guess being a princess and a pirate we're never going to truly have a quiet day, are we?' The question was rhetorical but Killian took it upon himself to answer it anyway.

'Well, love, we have a quiet moment right now.' He whispered before leaning forward and kissing her. She let out a short moan of surprise, caught off guard by the quick movement and fierce kiss before she sank into his touch. Emma shrugged off the blanket around her shoulders and shifted to straddle his lap, rather ungracefully shuffling them further back on the bed but she refused to remove her lips from his to get more comfortable.

He let out a muffled sound of approval at the action and immediately brought his arms around her, his good hand and the false one he still had on resting at her hips.

'There was a moment I thought I would never see you again, you know.' He muttered against her lips, tugging at her bottom lip with his teeth after speaking. She gasped out a faint 'why' and his lips travel down her throat, causing her to moan softly. She moved her hands up his arms and around his neck, playing with the nape of his hair as their noses nudged.

'I thought that they would kill me. Just before the hit that knocked me I out I felt like my time was coming. Everything was blurry and breathing took so much effort.' Emma instinctively squeezed her legs into his body tighter at his words, her hands travelling down the exposed part of his chest to feel his beating heart.

'My last thought was of you, and how I would be suffering a cruel fate to be taken away from you when I had only just found you. I thought about everything we could have had together and everything I wanted to share with you. But mostly I thought about how I would never have the chance to tell you I-' Killian stopped talking abruptly and Emma felt him tense beneath her. She opened her eyes to see his own eyes wide and almost bulging out of his sockets against the deep red of his face. Her stomach dropped when she saw all of his exposed skin was the same severe shade of red and she leapt off of his lap in panic.

He immediately inhaled and coughed, his hand gripping the edge of the bed to steady himself. Emma stood frozen in shock as Killian bent over and struggled to regain control of his breathing. The redness of his skin slowly faded until it returned to his normal tone, only a slight tinge of red remaining in his cheeks. He looked up at her and his eyes were clouded with fear.

'What just happened?' Emma whispered, still keeping her distance from him as he recovered from the strange almost choking fit. Killian just looked at her for a moment before nodding his head at her hands and looking away quickly. Emma frowned and looked down at her hands to see a spark of energy jumping from her fingers every few seconds. She shook out her hands violently trying to make it stop but it didn't work.

'My magic did this.' She murmured to herself, staring at her hands in shock. Killian stood up and found his flask of rum, taking a long sip before passing it to her. She shook her head and took another step back from him.

'My magic hurt you, I could have killed you and you want to share a drink?' She muttered in disbelief. Killian didn't answer her, instead he sat back on the edge of the bed, taking another long swig from the flask and sighing.

'I need more sessions with Grace. I need to spend more time learning and controlling my magic.' Emma said firmly as she paced the small space in the cabin. Emma hadn't said the words, but he knew what she meant. They wouldn't be patching up the tree-house and having picnics again anytime soon.

When they arrived in port the guards were already waiting for them to accompany Emma back to the castle. The Naval officers thanked Killian for returning the Princess and everyone on board the Jolly Roger made their decision; all of Hook's original crew stayed and 6 other men joined them. The others left to pursue their own interests, thanking Killian for giving them the choice before leaving the ship.

'I'll visit Grace tomorrow afternoon.' Emma told him quietly, staying a respectable distance from him. He nodded but didn't move any closer.

'Would you prefer me not to be there?' He asked, and a tremble in her bottom lip showed him just a glimpse of her emotions.

'I'd prefer it if you were.' Her voice was small and scared and he wanted more than anything to hold her and tell her everything would be okay but he saw the hardness in her eyes that told him that she was terrified to touch him again. So he simply nodded, again, and gave her a soft smile, one she only fractionally returned before walking away with her escorts up to the castle.

He greeted his old and new crew members absentmindedly, welcoming them all briefly before telling them to rest for the night. It had been a long day for everyone and they all scurried off to claim a bunk below deck, but Killian had one more thing to do before turning in for the night.

* * *

'It felt like all of my blood was rising to the surface of my skin and my throat was closing up and I couldn't breathe. The moment she stopped touching my skin I felt the effects drain away and my entire body was tingling as the blood rushed back around it.' Killian recalled, cradling a steaming mug of tea in his hand and inhaling the fresh herbal scent.

He looked up at Grace, who was nestled in her usual armchair with her own mug, but he frowned at her lack of response.

'You don't seem at all surprised by this, Grace. I know you've seen and experienced your fair share of magic and then some, but doesn't this shock you? That Emma almost killed me simply because her hands were touching me?' Killian hated the way it sounded, the way it seemed like he was accusing Emma of something terrible when she was just as surprised by her actions as he was, maybe even more so.

Grace sighed and put her tea down before linking her hands together in her lap. 'It doesn't shock me because I'm the one that gave her that ability.' She said calmly, but Killian just stared at her in awe.

'Well I didn't necessarily _give_ her the ability but I made sure it would happen when the time came.' She added, which only made Killian more confused.

'Grace, it's late, I'm tired and I'm concerned about Emma, this is not the time to be vague.' He told her impatiently, setting down his own tea as he felt himself become agitated.

'You can spare me the details but I gather you and Emma were alone when it happened?' Grace asked, continuing when Killian nodded impatiently.

'You were about to tell Emma you love her.' She said, stating it rather than questioning him, although his widened eyes and mouth confirmed her words. 'I put a conditional spell on one of Emma's drinks last week. If one of you were about to share how their truly felt about the other, it would trigger Emma's magic to stop you. I know what you're going to say Killian; 'How could you', 'stop inferring, this none of your business' etcetera and while that may be true, I did it to protect both of you.'

'Protect us? From what? We're both adults I'm sure we can handle our own emotions, but thank you for meddling. Now Emma can barely look at me without fear in her eyes and her hands shaking.' Killian raised his voice, shaking his head and gritting his teeth to calm himself.

'Of course you can, and I more than anyone have seen how you've changed each other for the better and how much you care for one another. This wasn't about you loving her, it was about you saying those words out loud. I've told you numerous times how magic is tied to emotions, and love is the strongest catalyst for pure magic like Emma's. The Dark One wants Emma's magic and those three words unlock exactly what he desires from her. She is not ready to face him, and he will win if she fights him now. _That_ is why I had to stop you from telling her how you feel. To stop you from losing someone else you love to Rumplestiltskin.'

Killian was silent as he processed her words. She had done it to protect both of them, to stop his worst fear from coming true.

'Thank you, Grace. While I admittedly don't care too much for how you went about it, you've saved us all from a terrible fate, one I hadn't even considered quite frankly. I've not been focused enough on this mission.' Killian said, the last part more to himself than the older woman, who chuckled and shook her head.

'You are a man in love, Killian, your mind is exactly where it should be, not planning how to assassinate your enemy.' Grace tilted her head at him and he almost chuckled at how maternal the gesture was. Grace always had a way of showing she knew she was right without looking arrogant.

'But that's all my mind was ever focused on for years now, it's just strange to care so much about someone else that nothing else seems important anymore.' He allowed himself to smile at the thought of Emma, but it quickly faded when he realized something.

'Does this mean that I cannot tell Emma how I feel?' He asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

'I'm afraid so, at least not until the Dark One has been dealt with. But always remember Killian, actions speak louder than words.' Grace told him knowingly, and her words still echoed in his mind as he made his way back to his ship a little while later. Emma would know he loved her, even if he couldn't tell her he would most definitely show her.


	20. Chapter 20

Killian had expected Emma to still be distant when they met the next day, but he hadn't prepared for her practically ignoring him when he stopped by to take her to Grace. She busied herself with her cloak and shoes as he stood awkwardly in the foyer waiting for her.

'Did you rest well last night, lass?' He asked, breaking the tense silence that had grown unbearable. Her eyes flicked up to him briefly and he could see the pain in them, and it made his heart clench to know this was hurting her so much.

'As well as I could, given the circumstances I suppose. My parents had plenty of questions but I managed to escape their inquisition.' Emma's lips lifted into a small smile and Killian smiled back with relief. He held back on his desire to embrace her however, allowing her to decide when she was comfortable to be closer to him again.

Killian had decided not to tell Emma the truth about what had happened. She deserved and had every right to know, but he didn't want his explanation to be the way she found out he loved her.

They made their way to Grace's house, silently walking through the woods together. Killian left at least 4 feet between them and Emma maintained the distance in her own way, walking a little quicker to stay in front with her head down.

Killian wanted to tell her everything, how she wasn't really dangerous and there was a reason for her magic hurting him but he stayed silent, hoping she would understand when he did finally tell her.

'Do you still want to tell the truth?' Emma asked him from in front, and he blinked repeatedly in confusion, almost wondering if she had read his mind. Emma looked over her shoulder at him when he didn't reply and it was the first time she had looked directly into his eyes since the incident with her magic and it made his stomach drop.

'To my parents I mean, about being a pirate. They had so many questions about yesterday, and I know I need to give them an explanation. If you're still okay with telling them the truth, I'd like you to be there when I tell them everything.' She was looking back in front of her now, but she had dropped back to be a little closer to him.

'Of course, lass, as long as you're sure you want me there.' He answered, causing her to whip around with wide eyes.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Emma asked irritably, and he held his hand up in defense.

'I didn't mean to offend you, Emma, I just wanted to make sure that's what you really wanted. I understand if you don't want to be around me right now.' Killian added, hoping that wouldn't anger her more.

She sighed and turned away, walking quickly towards Grace's house. He didn't blame her for how she was acting, but the way she fluctuated between wanting him around and ignoring him was already wearing him down. He just hoped she would feel better after practicing some magic; the thrill of the energy and the satisfaction of doing something productive was bound to cheer her up.

* * *

Killian soon found out that was wishful thinking on his behalf. As soon as they entered Grace's house Emma marched in and sat by the fire, demanding Grace to set her some tasks straight away. Emma didn't know that he had gone to see Grace the previous night, and probably assumed her lack of questions was just her being polite, but Killian knew it was because the witch had expected this behavior from Emma as soon as he told her what had happened.

Grace told her that she had lost her favorite cookbook and that Emma could work on a discovery spell to find it. Emma frowned and sighed but agreed, eyeing the piece of string Grace her suspiciously.

'You will need to close your eyes and concentrate on your desire to find the object.' Grace instructed, but Emma rolled her eyes.

'Not to be rude, but I don't have any desire to find the object.' Emma said in a tone that completely negated her words. Killian's eyes widened but he said nothing, leaving it to Grace instead, who just laughed lightly at the slight pout Emma had.

'You may not care about some recipe book my child, but resisting will only hinder your learning. Think of the book as a step closer to mastering your magic, and use that as motivation.' Emma had the decency to look apologetic when she nodded and Killian watched her closely as she loosely shook out her arms and hands and exhaled.

'Imagine that there is a piece of string attached to the book, and as your magic searches for it, it will pull on the string to bring it to you.' Grace told her, and Emma closed her eyes and tilted her head from side to side before standing still in concentration.

Killian sat down and watched Emma as she flexed her fingers. He blinked and suddenly she was holding a book in her hands. Grace gasped and Emma opened her eyes and looked down at the book.

'Is this what you were looking for? It says 'Everyday Herbs for the Everyday Witch'.' Emma read from the cover of the book.

'I swapped the book covers around. The pages of that book are cooking recipes but I knew, or I thought, that tricking your mind would make it more challenging, but clearly not.' Killian noticed that Grace wasn't exactly thrilled by Emma's speedy recovery of the book.

'Okay, what's next?' Emma said, completely unimpressed.

Nothing Grace set her was exciting her apparently, and she started pulsing fireballs in her hand in boredom while Grace searched for something advanced enough to challenge her that wasn't dangerous. She bustled into the kitchen to make tea during a break and Killian followed her with a concerned frown.

'Grace, what has happened to her? She's…different.' Killian whispered, glancing through the doorway to see Emma swirling a larger than usual fireball in her hands.

'She's confused, emotional, and anxious and her magic is advancing far quicker than I thought. I know what you're thinking Killian, but this isn't your fault. Her magic is so sensitive that anything remotely emotional could have triggered this to be honest. We just need to monitor her for the time being.' Grace told him quietly, setting up three mugs with tea leaves as Killian continued to watch Emma.

He saw her right hand recoil from the fireball and he noticed sparks flying off it, singeing the rug she sat on.

'Grace, she's pushing too much, she'll end up burning herself if she keeps this up.' He gestured with his head towards Emma in the living room and Grace pursed her lips disapproval.

'Perhaps you should take a break for some tea, Emma.' Grace raised her voice to reach Emma, who either didn't hear or was choosing to ignore her, most likely the latter, Killian thought.

'She's gone into a trance, we need to get her out.' Grace told him firmly before marching over to Emma and standing in front of her. Killian had no idea what to do but he followed Grace to stand by Emma's side, noticing how her face had drained of colour and that she wasn't blinking.

'What do we have to do?' He asked, moving to avoid the sparks of fire still spitting from the ball in her hand.

'We have to bring her back to lucidity before she loses consciousness. She will react more to your voice, Killian. Try to reach her mind through the haze.'

Killian stood frozen and silent for a moment, feeling the pressure of singlehandedly bringing Emma back to reality out of her magical hypnosis.

'Emma, love, I need you to listen to me. If you can hear me, please stop your magic. It's put you in a dangerous position that is only going to harm you more if you remain in this state.' He closed his eyes and exhaled when she didn't respond, scolding himself to expecting to succeed straight away.

'Try talking like you would if she wasn't in a trance. Tell her something meaningful or personal, something that will have an impact on her.' Grace advised, giving him an encouraging nod.

Killian moved closer to Emma and looked in her eyes, imagining the dark, blank stare was replaced with her usual beautifully expressive green one.

'I have these plans for our future, you know. It's not something I do, planning. I only had one plan for years, you know the one, but now I can't help but imagine other things with you. Like how one day we will get around to finishing the tree-house, and when we do we are never leaving.' He chuckled, and he was sure he saw her eyelids flicker.

'I also have a plan to take you out on my ship. I know that sounds ominous coming from a pirate but my idea is good I promise. The crew would all stay at an inn for the night of course, and we wouldn't sail too far out but just far enough to find some peace. I would cook you up a meal in the less than advanced kitchen below deck that actually produces something great on occasion, maybe round off the meal with your Mountain of Chocolate Goodness.' Killian laughed softly again, the image of Emma licking the chocolate from the corner of her lips coming back to him.

'We would lie out on the deck and look up at the stars, just like we did in the tree-house when I told you about the constellations painted on the ceiling. I knew you knew them by the way, I just liked how you let me continue like you didn't.' His lips curved into a smile and he watched hers, desperately wishing they would do the same.

'But the truth lass, is that it doesn't matter what we're doing, just as long as we're together. So whether we finally get peace together or we never get a quiet moment alone, it doesn't matter, because we will be in it together.' Killian reached out to place his hand on her arm but before he had even touched her Emma swayed, the fireball dying down as her eyelids fluttered. Suddenly her arms dropped and Killian caught her as she fell.

He looked over at Grace, who sighed and waved her hand at the sofa. 'Lie her down over there. She'll be weak after this and will need all the rest she can get.'

Killian carried Emma over to the sofa, setting her down and pulling an old woollen blanket over her, tucking it in around her. 'Rest now, love.' He whispered, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

'You saved her, Killian.' Grace told him quietly from behind, and his shoulders slumped.

'But look at her, Grace. She lying unconscious and weak.' He looked over Emma once last time before turning away, standing over by the fire instead.

'I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to panic, but if you hadn't pulled her out of her trance, she would have fallen into a coma. Magical trances are not common, but they are very dangerous. No matter how powerful a witch, that amount of magic is far too strong and the brain cannot handle it. She may be in a bad state right now, but she will recover during sleep and she will wake up in a few hours.' Grace placed a comforting hand on Killian's shoulder and he nodded slowly and looked over at Emma.

All he could do now was watch over her and wait as she recuperated from the magical ordeal, the gentle rise and fall of her chest keeping him calm for now.

* * *

**A/N: **So I'm writing from the grave because Captain Swan killed me in the new episode. I've always wanted adorable goodbye kisses and them getting to know each other better and it's all happening :')

As always thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews, I really appreciate them all!


	21. Chapter 21

Emma peeled her eyes open slowly before blinking repeatedly to clear her foggy vision. Her surroundings came into focus and she realized she was in Grace's house, recognizing the always burning fire and the rug of earthy tones beside it.

She noticed the blanket drawn over her and looked around but the room was empty. She felt a twinge of disappointment, hoping that Killian had been close by while she slept. Her head was throbbing and she felt disoriented as she tried to remember what had happened. She pushed herself up into a sitting position just as Killian walked in carrying a mug.

'Emma, you're awake.' He smiled, putting down the mug onto the first surface he reached and kneeling down beside her.

'How long was I out?' She asked roughly, her voice croaky from sleep.

'About 9 hours. I'm glad you woke up now actually, Grace said she would be concerned if you slept for more than 10 straight hours.' Killian told her before scratching his ear nervously.

'Why, what happened to make me fall asleep anyway?' She asked with a grimace as she tried to stand, but Killian gently pushed her back down.

'You shouldn't stand right now lass, you still look a little pale and dizzy.' Emma glared at him but he didn't back down and draped the blanket around her shoulders.

'Hook, what the hell happened?' She demanded, making him stop abruptly and sigh. Recently she had only used his real name, and her angry use of his moniker reminded him of the day they met and she ambushed him in the street after discovering who he really was.

'You were pushing yourself with your magic, forcing it to create a more powerful fireball in your hands. You then fell into what Grace called a magical trance, where you harness so much power at once your brain struggles to process the reaction in your body. You weren't responding to us, so Grace had me talk to you to bring you back before you fell into a coma. I managed to do it, but you were unconscious. Grace said you needed to recover during sleep, and here we are.' Killian spoke softly, trying to simultaneously tell her how severe the situation was without scaring her.

Emma's eyes widened and she chewed her bottom lip. 'I don't remember that. I remember last night, with you.' She looked away then, rolling her shoulders and hunching over. 'I remember coming here, and finding Grace's book, and then everything after that is hazy.' She rubbed her temples with a groan, the extra excursion on her brain to remember everything making her headache worse.

Killian sat down beside her and despite her efforts to minimize their contact since the previous night she found herself desperately wanting his warm and comforting embrace.

'Emma, don't worry, you're not going to hurt me again.' He told her, reading her as well as he always did.

'You can't know that.' She whispered sadly.

'Just trust me on it. And you can't keep pushing yourself the way you did, love.'

'But I need to control my magic.' Emma said forcefully.

'Yes, but progression is a gradual process, you can't force your magic to bend to your will straight away.' Emma frowned indignantly at him and he chuckled.

'You are so stubborn.' He said with a shake of his head and an affectionate smile. She let out a shaky laugh herself and moved to rest her head on his shoulder. It was cautious and she still held back, but it was a start.

'What time is it?' Emma asked, sounding sleepy again as she tucked her legs underneath her and wiggled a little closer to him.

'It's 10 at night, but don't worry lass, while you were asleep I went back up to the castle to inform your parents that I was taking you to dinner in the village so they wouldn't be concerned when you didn't return. I wasn't really sure how long you be asleep.' Killian told her, his fingers brushing over hers softly as he spoke.

'Thank you for that. I just feel so confused and… fuzzy.' Emma laughed and Killian moved to put his arm around her, feeling more confident with his affections now that she seemed more comfortable.

'I know, love, it's okay.' He told her quietly, looking up to see Grace smiling at them from the kitchen. He smiled back, savoring these quiet moments when Emma was safe in his arms.

* * *

It had been three days since her magical ordeal and Emma was still recovering. She had slept off most of the physical strain but she was still trying to process what had happened to her. Once she had gained some strength Grace had talked to her about it, making sure she knew the severity of entering a magical trance.

Emma felt like a child being scolded for putting their hand in the fire or talking to strangers, but she listened to Grace's warnings and promised (as best she could anyway) to not put herself in that position again. They had only focused on levitation and seeking spells since then, with Grace chaperoning her the entire time. She didn't like that Grace watched her like she was going to burst into flames at some point, but if it stopped her from hurting herself again she accepted her mentor's watchful gaze.

She had also been recalling small parts of that moment, the sting from the sparks of fire in her hand and Killian's voice bringing her back. He had asked her if she could remember what he had said to her and her heart tugged when he looked disappointed that she couldn't. He had dismissed it however when she asked what he'd said, saying it was just nonsense that luckily worked in bringing her back.

They were sitting in her library, dozens of books on the laws of the various kingdoms scattered around them. Emma had asked him to help her prepare for her time in court, although the study session had mostly consisted of Emma spacing out and staring blankly at the books.

'Emma, do you want to take a break?' Killian asked, putting his hand on her arm gently. She flinched and he winced in response. She hadn't avoided his touch as much as she had initially, but since that moment in his cabin they had only kissed once when they said goodnight the day of Emma's haywire magic.

'No, I'm fine.' She replied, pushing her hair behind her ear and turning the page of the book she had barely read.

'Lass, I don't think it's wise to exert all your energy into something else right now. In the space of four days you've been kidnapped by pirates, seen a man killed in front of you and experienced two different cases of crazy magic. You need to process and recover, not tire yourself out again.' Killian told her softly, moving is hand off her and scratching behind his ear.

'Maybe this is what I actually need. It's boring and mundane and the exact opposite of everything going on in my life right now.' Emma sighed, although she closed the book on her lap and tossed it onto the desk disinterestedly.

'Perhaps I would believe that if I didn't know you were using these books to not deal with everything else, to ignore your problems and-' Killian stopped himself, turning away to look out the window.

'I'm not ignoring you Killian if that's what you were going to say.' Emma folded her arms across her chest defensively even though he had his back to her.

'Maybe not but you're doing your best to avoid me.' Killian answered after a long pause and Emma stood up and walked in front of him to get his attention.

'I'm not avoiding you. I wanted you to come with me to Grace's, I asked you to come here today and I've even asked to you to attend dinner with my parents tomorrow, how is that avoiding you?' She asked incredulously. His eyes softened but it was from sadness rather than affection.

'It's not about you wanting me around. It's about the way you recoil from my touch and the way you barely look me in the eye anymore.'

'Killian, what do you want me to do? Magically be okay with the fact that my touch almost killed you? Because I can't seem to control my magic enough to make a fireball these days let alone keep my emotions in check. Believe me I want to be able to kiss you without being scared of what I will do to you, but I can't. I don't want to be kissing you and worry that it will be our last because I couldn't control my magic.' Emma raised her voice, surprising Killian as his eyebrows shot up, but he didn't say anything.

'Look, maybe you should just go somewhere with your crew for a few days. You've been docked for weeks now and they're bored. I'm sure there are some things you need to take care of with your new duties and such.' She sighed, turning away from him to sit in the bay window, pulling the cushion from behind her back to hug it to her chest.

'Why do you do that?' Killian asked, his voice quiet but firm as he moved to stand opposite her.

'Do what?' She replied innocently, but the flutter of her eyelashes gave her away.

'You act like you're doing me a favour by pushing me away. If you want time away from me all you have to do is say the words and I will be gone, you don't need to pretend to have another motive.' Killian anxiously shifted his weight from one foot to the other as Emma twisted her hands in her lap and stared out the window.

'Then I would prefer it if we spent some time apart.' She muttered, not even turning her head to look at him. A tear rolled down her cheek and he desperately wanted to wipe it away and pull her into his arms but he restrained the urge to hold her.

'As you wish.' Killian answered with a small bow. He could have poured all the sarcasm and hurt that he felt into the words, but he didn't. Instead they sounded empty, void of emotion as he scrambled to find his jacket under a pile of books and leave the castle.

The second the door closed behind him Emma burst into tears, hugging the cushion even closer as she sobbed. On the other side Killian slumped his head against the door and sighed, wishing he could just turn back time to when they were laughing and cuddling in the tree-house a few days ago.

He could tell her the truth of course, that the reason her magic hurt him was actually because of something Grace did and not her. But a terrible part of him, a small part but terrible nonetheless, was actually scared of her magic. She had created so much power that she physically couldn't handle it, and that was dangerous. Maybe she did need the distance from him to focus more. He knew she was pushing him away to protect him, but he was only accepting it because she needed to do that to protect herself too.

He said a silent goodbye to Emma in his mind and left the castle, immediately making plans to set sail when he returned to the Jolly Roger. This was what she wanted and needed, and he would do it, only for her.


	22. Chapter 22

'How did I go from not being able to control my magic to not even being able to conjure it up?' Emma groaned in frustration as she flopped onto Grace's sofa rather ungracefully.

'Are you looking for a genuine answer or are you just complaining?' Grace raised an eyebrow at her, apparently fed up with her moaning.

'It's just so frustrating, I feel like I'm never going to get the hang of this and now I can't even create a spark let alone a fireball.' Emma sighed, rubbing her temples with her eyes closed.

'Of course you're not going to master your magic with that negative attitude. You're forcing your magic too hard when it's supposed to come naturally, especially for someone such as yourself who was born with pure magic. I suggest you either stop thinking about Killian and focus or refrain from learning magic until he returns because clearly that's where your thoughts lie.'

Emma opened her eyes in surprise, her mouth open but her brain unable to form a response.

'Yes, I'm well aware of his absence, Emma. It's been over a week since the last time he accompanied you here. The darkness below your eyes is more defined, You often curl your hands into fists and you have a short temper. All that leads me to suggest that for whatever reason Killian has gone elsewhere, at least for the time being.' Grace informed her with a tone of irritation.

'I'm sorry, Grace. I know I shouldn't let it distract me, but it's all I can think about.' Emma said quietly, feeling her poor façade crumble completely with the admission.

'My child I can see you need a friend more than a teacher right now, so if you wish to talk about it with me I'm right here.' Emma smiled slightly at Grace's softened demeanour and was grateful for her understanding.

'It's not exactly the fact that he's gone, although I do miss him, it's that we left things so messed up. I told him I wanted to spend some time apart, but it was a lie. I'd rather spend time apart and know that when I see him again I won't hurt him like last time, but I didn't want him to leave. I thought, I mean I hoped, that when I asked him to leave, he wouldn't. I thought he would fight, but he just left so easily, and now I'm doubting everything. What if he realized he _did_ want to be a pirate and sail the seas with his new crew and title, instead of staying with a weak witch who almost kills him and hides his true identity from her royal parents?' Emma held back the sob that threatened to escape as she spoke, biting her lip to keep it in.

'Emma, this _is_ him fighting for you. I've known Killian for a long time now, and I know that after losing the people he cares most about and spending most of his life alone, he would do anything to protect the few people he does have in his life. The only reason he would leave was because he truly thought that was what was best for you.' Grace told her with a small smile, and Emma felt her eyes sting with tears.

'So he didn't really want to leave me, I didn't push him away?' Emma whispered, and Grace shook her head.

'No Emma, he didn't. But he will stay away if he thinks that what is best for you. He probably thinks he does more harm being around you then away from you. I know the last thing you want to do right now is learn, but if you develop your skills while he is gone, you will feel so much better when you see Killian again and have more faith in yourself. Use that as motivation, picture the moment you see him again as your goal, and every bit of progress gets you closer. Do you think you can try that now?' Grace asked, standing up when Emma nodded.

'Okay, I don't want you to create a fireball or anything, just let the magic flow through you for now. If it sparks from your fingers you know it is working.' Grace gave her an encouraging smile and Emma exhaled before closing her eyes and attempting for the numerous time that day to awaken her magic.

She thought of Killian, of his sweet smile just for her and his affectionate blue eyes. She thought of his smooth voice and his warm laugh, his kisses that made her forget everything and his arms that felt like home. She felt a pulse of magic vibrate through her and she opened her eyes, smiling at the crackling sparks jumping from her fingertips.

'I did it!' She exclaimed, laughing shakily with relief. Grace smiled softly, her expression telling Emma that she had faith in her all the time. The sparks soon stopped and Emma realized her cheeks were damp with tears. Wiping them away with her tingling fingers, she felt her heart pick up suddenly.

'Grace, I think…I think I've fallen in love with him.' She murmured, and Grace's smile widened.

'I know, my dear.' Was all she said, and Emma wondered how long she had known, but she didn't ask, not sure she wanted to hear that she was apparently such an open book to so many people. Instead she smiled and continued on with her magic, feeling more confident with her abilities now she had something to hold on to and motivate her.

* * *

'We can still turn back, Captain, we don't have to keep going.' Smee muttered quietly as his captain's grip on the helm tightened.

'Yes, Smee, we really do.' Killian sighed, looking straight ahead at the open sea in front of them.

'I know you love her.' Smee told him, and Killian clenched his jaw at the word 'love'.

'Whatever flicker of emotion I have had over the past 6 weeks is irrelevant.' Killian said with a shrug of his shoulders. Smee opened his mouth but looked at his captain's eyes and thought better of it. The hardness was something he was familiar with, but the completely emptiness was something he hadn't seen since the days of grief when Milah first died.

Well, if you change your mind…' Smee trailed off before leaving Killian alone. Every night for the past 10 days he had wrestled with his decision to leave, battling with his desire to run back to Emma and never let her go and the knowledge that she would be better off without him.

He had almost turned the ship around at least 6 times just on the first day, but the image of Emma's face when she hurt him stuck in his mind and he knew _he _couldn't hurt _her_ anymore.

'Penny for your thoughts, Dearie.' A cackle came from behind him and a chill travelled through his body.

'That's none of your business, Crocodile.' He said coldly as he turned to face his enemy, his hand clenched tightly at his side at the sight of the Dark One.

'Ah, well your face reveals what your words won't, Captain. Your time with the Princess has left you more haggard than ever, she must be a spitfire to wear _you_ down.' Rumplestiltskin cackled again, and Killian ground his teeth together in anger.

'Don't you dare talk about her like that.' He gritted through his teeth, restraining the urge to lunge forward hook first and attack the scaly skinned imp he had searched many years for.

'Oh, testy are we? It seems I hit a nerve. The question is Dearie, why are you sailing away in the opposite direction from your royal lover? Did things not work out, or did you decide to take up your search for me again? Not even the Princess could tear you away from your desire to kill me.' Rumplestiltskin taunted, moving his hands wildly as he spoke.

Killian stayed silent. He could kill the Crocodile right now and it would all be over. There would be no one after Emma's magic and he could tell her he loved her without fearing for her life. She wouldn't have to push herself to learn her magic because she wouldn't have anyone to fight. They could live the lives they both wanted, free of the Dark One and his cruel ways.

'What's the matter, Hook? This is what you've wanted, the opportunity to seek revenge for me killing the woman you loved. Here I am, right in front of you, what are you waiting for? Unless of course you need more motivation. There is after all another woman you love that I can take away from you just as easily as the first.' The Dark One grinned wickedly before clicking his fingers and disappearing just as quickly as he had appeared.

'No!' Killian shouted, launching across the deck to where the Crocodile had stood, a fading cloud of smoke the only evidence of his presence remaining.

'Smee, we're turning back!' He yelled, and after shooting the silent crew a terrifying glare they frantically rushed about to their stations as Killian marched back to the helm and steered the ship back towards Emma's kingdom. Killian felt the rage build inside him and he felt himself shake with anger. He would not let the Crocodile take someone else he loved, he would _not_ let him take Emma.


	23. Chapter 23

Emma left Grace's house feeling a lot better than when she had arrived. She had managed to progress slightly with her magic after controlling her thoughts of Killian, and now she had a sense of anticipation and not dread for the future. They had gotten distracted with Emma's magic and didn't realize how much time had passed until Grace noticed the darkness outside. Emma bid her goodbye and promised to return the next day to continue learning the healing spell they had started.

She walked through the woods, hugging her cloak to her body as the evening chill hit her skin. A noise to her right made her stop, and she forced herself to stop shivering so she could hear better.

'If you attack me I will fight back so you might as well show yourself now.' Emma called out, flexing her hand if she needed to call upon her magic. A twig snapped behind her and she spun around, a dark figure creeping out from behind a tree. Her stomach dropped when she recognized the black armor the figure was wearing.

'No way am I going back to Regina; you're not taking me this time.' She shouted, putting up her hands to direct her magic towards the figure.

'No Emma, I'm not here to hurt you.' The figure said as he took of his black helmet and raised his hands in surrender. Emma stayed in her attack position but frowned at the man, trying to place the sense of familiarity she had at the sight of his face.

'But you were there that day, weren't you? You dragged a little girl from her tree-house and threw her in a carriage with the Evil Queen.' She said, nodding to herself in recognition. 'I pulled your helmet off, I remember your face, how blank your stare was, how little you cared.' Emma shook her head in anger, feeling the flow of magic start as her emotions spiked up.

'I know how terrible that must have been Emma, and everything that happened afterwards, but I want you to know that Regina had control of my heart, I had no choice.' The man said, almost begging with her to understand. Emma remembered (she was never really able to forget) when Regina ripped Neal's heart out and crushed it. She knew the Evil Queen was capable of controlling hearts and this man could be telling the truth, or he could be playing her. She went with the latter for now.

'She could be controlling you right now, telling you to say this to me so I will trust you and then she captures me again. Do you really think I would trust you?' Emma demanded incredulously. The man shook his head but took a cautious step forward.

'I don't expect you to trust me, but please just listen to what I have to say.' He said quietly, taking another step forward.

'Fine, but if you try anything I'll blast you on your ass.' Emma told him confidently, although she hadn't actually ever blasted anyone before and didn't even know if she could, but she flexed her hands for effect anyway. The man nodded and Emma raised her eyebrows for him to give his best shot at explaining himself.

'Well I know you remember me as the person who kidnapped you, and like I said I was controlled by Regina, but I've fought her control for many years now. The others become mindless, they do as she says without even questioning it, but I know how terrible the things she makes me do are. I don't know if you remember but every few days someone would deliver a tray of food with more than you usually got, well that was me. I knew I couldn't free you or even talk to you without Regina knowing and punishing both of us for it, but I needed to help you in some way.' The man explained.

'But why? If you had been caught Regina would have killed you, why bother?' Emma asked, stopping herself getting any closer after taking a step forward.

'Many years ago I was ordered to kill Snow White, but I spared her. I knew you were Snow White's daughter and had to do what I could to protect you, which is why I am here now. There are far more details to this story that I will tell you about, but right now I need to get you somewhere safe.' He said with panic, looking around the woods in alarm.

'I knew it, Regina is coming for me, and I bet you're just going to take me back to-'

'Emma, listen now is really not the time! It's the Dark One that is coming for you, and the protection spell your parents had put around your kingdom has been broken, meaning he can come and go as he pleases now. You _need_ to get somewhere safe before he finds you.'

Emma looked the man in the eye and felt herself nod. He was either telling the truth or was a very good liar, but she preferred to figure it out when she wasn't standing in the middle of the woods, out in the open and vulnerable to the Dark One if he was really coming for her.

'Okay, well I was heading back to the castle anyway, I'll take you to my mother and she can confirm your story,_ if_ it's true.' Emma said firmly, already walking up the small path she and Killian had made over the past few weeks. The man followed her, staying a few paces behind her.

'If we're going to do this please don't walk behind me, it heightens my desire to attack you.' She complained, looking over her shoulder at him. A small smile played across his lips and she raised her eyebrows.

'What?' Emma questioned curiously.

'You still sound like yourself.' He told her, and she frowned.

'You know it's really weird that you know me and I don't know you. What even is your name?' She asked, now only having to turn her head to her right instead of behind now that he was walking beside her.

'It's Graham.' The man said, tossing his helmet away in a patch of overgrown grass. Emma looked over his armor again, amazed at how she had found herself having a civilized conversation with a man who had worked for her captor.

'Graham.' Emma repeated. This man was strange and potentially dangerous, but there was a kindness in his eyes that she saw despite her apprehension to believe his tale. She really did want to believe that there were good people out there who tried to do the right thing, but it was just difficult to see past his black armor marking him as a soldier of the Evil Queen. But then again, she thought that Killian was just another cruel and bloodthirsty pirate but she had been entirely wrong about him.

Her stomach fluttered at the thought of Killian and she wondered where he was in the world right now. He could be hundreds of miles away now, maybe even in some tavern in another village, drinking rum and flirting with other women. She tried not to think about it, pushing away her insecure thoughts to focus on the matter at hand and hoping she would make it home before the Dark One found her.

* * *

'So after you spared me, Regina took your heart?' Snow gasped, her hand resting on Graham's arm. They had managed to get back to the castle safely, but everything after that was a mad rush to lock the doors and station guards at every entrance (Emma was sure that the Dark One could appear anywhere he wanted but she stayed silent).

Her mother had recognized Graham immediately and had plenty of questions, so Emma just let him do the talking considering he knew more about the situation.

'Yes, and she's been controlling me ever since, which is why I unfortunately had a part to play in taking Emma, although as I told her I did what I could to help her over the years. A few days ago Regina discovered that the magical barrier protecting Emma had been broken, meaning the Dark One could now reach her. Regina knew that if he managed to take Emma's magic he would become even more powerful and he would finally seek revenge for her killing his son. She said she needed to protect her heart as he would try to kill her the way she killed Baelfire. She was in her vault and I felt the pull towards the draw she kept my heart in. I managed to take it back and escape her control, and the first thing I did was come here to find Emma, to warn her about the Dark One and protect her as best I could. It's the least I could do after what she's been through.' Graham told them.

'The barrier must have broken that day Emma was taken by pirates. When the Blue Fairy created it she said as long as Emma stays within the barrier she should be safe.' David said thoughtfully, and Emma bit her lip at the reminder of that day (and of Killian once again).

'The point is that he can get to Emma, so now what? He will find her wherever we hide her, and it's going to take the Blue Fairy a while to put another protection spell around us.' Snow said anxiously, looking to David for answers.

'I fight him.' Emma said simply, and both her parents and Graham's heads snapped towards her.

'Emma, the Dark One is incredibly powerful and I don't mean to sound harsh but you wouldn't last 30 seconds in a fight with him.' Graham replied, trying his best to not sound patronizing.

'Look I understand your concern, well I'm actually not sure I do but that's beside the point. I know that he is dangerous, but if he is so powerful, what does he want with my magic? I'm sure there are other people with magic that he could steal, people who have practiced their whole lives, but he wants mine. He wants it because it's pure, it was created by True Love, something that opposes his dark magic. He wants to be the master of magic, and what better way than to have both light and dark? Over the past few weeks I've been training with a witch. I've been learning how to control my magic, what motivates it and how powerful it can be. I know that doesn't make me a match for the Dark One, but I'm going to try.' When Emma finished speaking she was met with shocked expressions on all three of their faces.

'Honey, why didn't you tell us any of this?' Snow asked, and Emma pushed away the slight guilt she felt at her mother's hurt tone.

'You already worry too much about me and I knew that if I told you, you would just panic over yet another thing.' Emma said softly, and Snow gave her a sad smile.

'That's sweet, Emma, but I really don't want you doing this. Even if you had practiced for a long time it's still dangerous and I'm sure we can come up with another solution.'

'Mom there isn't another solution. Rumplestiltskin is coming for me and the only thing I can do is fight back. If you would like to help me, send a couple of guards into the woods. Tell them to follow the trail and they will find a small cottage where the witch who has been teaching me lives. Bring her to the castle and she can stay here and help me for however long this takes.' Emma told her mother firmly before walking out into the corridor.

'Emma, wait!' She heard, and she sighed and rolled her eyes as she continued walking.

'Look I know you're just trying to do the right thing here and I'm grateful for that but you don't really have a say in this so please respect my decision.' Emma told Graham, who had caught up with her and was walking beside her, the armor he still wore creaking as he moved.

'Actually I have a favor to ask of you.' Graham said gently, smiling at Emma's confused expression. She was beginning to wonder why her life had become a series of strange surprises recently.

* * *

**A/N: **I wanted to update sooner but life got in the way so sorry about that! Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if anyone is wondering no Graham will not be a love interest for Emma and there will be no unnecessary love triangle. Also sorry for the lack of Killian in this chapter but he will definitely be in the next :P

As always thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews :D


	24. Chapter 24

'So how do I do this?' Emma asked as Graham handed her the satchel that he had hidden on his hip.

'I'm not exactly sure, I've only ever seen Regina take them out not put them back in.' Graham laughed nervously as he paced in front of the fire in the library.

'Okay great, remind me again why you asked me to do this.' Emma joined in with his nervous laughter as she dipped her hand in the satchel and widened her eyes at the feel of his heart in her hands. 'I don't want to hurt you.' Emma said softly as she looked up at him, his beating heart glowing in her hand as she carefully held onto it.

'If it means getting my heart back and feeling again, I don't care about the pain.' Graham told her, giving her a quick nod to proceed. Emma took a deep breath and plunged her hand through his chest, pulling back when she felt his heart click back into place. Graham gasped and clutched the spot Emma's hand had been seconds ago, smiling at the beat beneath his hand.

'What is it like?' She asked curiously.

'Like nothing I've ever felt before. Imagine trying to find something in a dim room, only to have the lights turned on and everything becomes clear, that's the only way I can explain it. Without a heart everything is dull, but now I feel everything.' Graham's smile widened as he still clutched his chest as if his heart was going to be taken back at any moment.

'Thank you.' He said to her in amazement.

'You were the one who took it back from Regina, I just put it in.' Emma shrugged.

'You didn't have to help me, I would understand if you didn't. I remember the nights when I was outside your door and heard you cry yourself to sleep, you really don't owe me any kindness.' Graham said quietly, his smile fading as his emotions caught up with him. Emma watched him for a moment, the memories of those nights also coming back to her.

'Graham you didn't have your heart then, you weren't in control of what you were doing. I can't and don't blame for that.' Emma said softly, and Graham's smile slowly returned.

'But we do need to get you a change of clothes; that armor still leaves me unsettled.' She laughed, gesturing for him to follow her out of the library. Graham stood up and followed her, laughing at the way she sneered at the armor.

* * *

'What do you think?' Graham asked as he stepped out from behind the dressing screen. The white shirt was longer than it should be with the sleeves passing the tips of his fingers before he turned the cuffs up.

'It's not the best fit, but it will have to do for now. Maybe we can get our seamstress to measure you for your own clothes later.' Emma grinned, watching the way Graham fidgeted awkwardly in her father's old clothes. The sight made her pause for a moment and she frowned in confusion.

'Hang on, you said that you spared my mother, right? That was what, 30 years ago? And yet you still look 30 instead of double that, how is that possible?' She asked, tilting her head questioningly. Graham sighed as he did up a button he had missed on the shirt.

'Regina cast a spell over my heart to keep me looking youthful. Let's just say she preferred her henchmen to be a little younger than herself.' He picked up the jacket and shrugged it over the shirt, moving it to get comfortable as he looked in the mirror.

'She ordered you around in more ways than one didn't she?' Emma said quietly, and Graham's eyes widened in surprise before he nodded.

'I forget sometimes that you are a woman now and not that little girl. The world is harsh when you see it with mature eyes, isn't it?' Graham said thoughtfully, and Emma nodded in agreement.

'When I was younger I was sad and scared to be away from my parents, but now I'm older I realize how damaging it all was.' Emma replied, walking over to the window and looking out at the darkness of the night. She pulled the sleeves of her dress over her hand in trying to seek comfort.

'I find myself thinking of the life I could have had, and what I would be doing right now if none of this ever happened. Maybe I'd already have a family of my own and my biggest worry was making my children look presentable for the royal court after they played in the mud or something.' Emma laughed softly, but it was short and sad.

'Is that strange, to mourn something you never even had?' She asked Graham, who had moved to stand beside her at the window.

'Not at all, even I do it. I mourn the life I could have had if Regina had never come looking for me.' He told her as he still fiddled with the cuffs of the shirt.

'Do you imagine a family too?'

'Not really. I was alone before; I preferred the company of animals rather than humans anyway. But I miss the freedom. What is the point of living if you can't?' He questioned rhetorically, and Emma looked over at him.

'Freedom is important but what about love?' She replied.

'Love brings you sadness just as it can bring happiness. I suppose my time under Regina's control has left me cautious with my heart.' Graham murmured, and Emma felt her eyes sting with the sudden wave of emotions his words had elicited.

'I felt that way too. When I met Neal I was 17 and I had never been in a relationship. Everything with him just hit me so quickly, and then suddenly he was gone and I found out he betrayed me and it all just crumbled down around me. I swore that I would never fall in love again. Maybe it was a bit melodramatic considering I was only 18 but I couldn't think about ever experiencing that kind of pain again.' Emma sniffed as the memories brought her tears to the surface.

'And now?' Graham whispered, turning his head slightly to look at her.

'Now I've decided to not let the past hold me back. I've realized that being in love is worth whatever pain you may feel on the other end.' Emma smiled softly. It was bittersweet and strange to be crying and smiling at the same time but she didn't dislike the feeling.

'Have you found love again then?' Graham asked gently, but Emma noticed that his voice sounded uneven and she suddenly felt sympathetic towards this man who had always been alone.

'Yes, I suppose. It's complicated. He's-' Emma stopped talking abruptly, leaning forward to squint through the window at the dark sea beneath the castle.

'-back.' She finished a moment later, the word barely a whisper as she tried to maintain her breathing. She focused so intently on the outline of the ship coming into port that her vision blurred and she shook her head out of the dizziness.

Emma turned around and frantically searched through the wardrobe for an old cloak of her mother's, tugging on the first one she found and throwing it around her shoulders. She was out of the room before Graham could even speak, and she heard his heavy footsteps behind her as she ran through the corridor.

'Emma, where are you going? It's not safe to leave the castle, you can't risk being alone out there.' He called after her, frowning when she laughed and look over her shoulder at him.

'Then come with me!'

* * *

'Emma, slow down!' Graham mumbled, still trying to catch up with her as she ran down the winding path towards the docks. She could tell that it was in fact the Jolly Roger as the ship was expertly sailing into port and her heart leapt at how close it was now. She stopped running and watched the figures on deck move around quickly, her eyes scanning for the tall dark figure at the helm.

Graham caught up with her, panting slightly as he stood by her side. He followed her gaze, huffing when he noticed the details of the ship. 'I think they might actually be pirates you know.' He said worriedly as he also squinted in the darkness to watch the crew.

'I know.' Emma smiled. She inhaled when the ship was in position and felt herself shake with anticipation as they laid down the ramp. Graham muttered something beside her but she wasn't listening, her mind too preoccupied with seeing Killian. At the mention of his name in her thoughts he appeared, walking down the ramp first.

'Emma?' She heard him call questioningly, unsure if it was her in the dark shadows of the night. She ran to him, her feet carrying her before she was even aware that she was moving. She threw her arms around his neck, the solidness of his body hitting her forcefully as she ran into him. She felt his hot breath against her neck as he gasped and whispered her name in a broken but awe-filled voice. His arms wrapped around her waist, his hand and hook both pushing her further against him.

Emma breathed him in, smiling at the familiar scent of worn leather and the sea that always seemed to cling to him. She ran her fingers through his hair, noticing how it felt a longer even if it had only been a little over a week since she had last seen him. At that thought she pulled back slightly, frowning as she tried to look at him in the darkness.

'I never wanted you to leave, I never wanted to spend time apart.' Emma said frantically, needing to tell him what she had wanted to say the moment he left. She relaxed when his lips turned upwards into one of his soft smiles she loved so much.

'And I never wanted to leave, I just thought you would be better off without me, at least for a little while. But then the Dark One taunted me about coming for you and I-'

'Wait, you've seen him?' Emma asked, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

'Aye, he appeared on my ship just yesterday but the moment he mentioned you I needed to come back, to know you were safe.' Killian cupped her cheek with his hand and the warmth and strangely soothing rough skin lulled her into a moment of comfort before she had processed his words.

'He knew that he would get a reaction from you, in fact he was counting on it. This is exactly what he wanted; us to be reunited.' Emma said cautiously, her stomach turning for a whole different reason than a few minutes ago. Killian groaned and Emma felt the swell of disappointment at their happy reunion getting cut short.

'We should get to the castle. He probably didn't expect you to get here so quickly so hopefully we have some time before he comes.' Emma sighed, moving to take his hand in hers as she turned away but he tugged her back gently.

'Emma, wait.' He whispered, his lips finding hers roughly, his composure breaking as he kissed her. Emma ran her tongue along his bottom lip, too desperate to kiss him without all the passion she had inside her. Killian opened his mouth for her, both making muffled noises when their tongues met. Emma hadn't felt a need like this since their very first kiss and she practically had to fight with herself to stop and think about their current situation.

'I'm sorry, I know given our circumstances we shouldn't really be kissing right now.' Killian apologized when Emma pulled away, and she couldn't help the grin that formed on her now-swollen lips.

'I think we can make an exception this time.' She smiled, her heart leaping when he chuckled and took her hand once more.

'Come on, lass, we should go before your guard has a heart attack.' Killian joked with a nod towards Graham, whom Emma had completely forgotten about.

'He's not my guard exactly, but I'll explain later.' Emma brushed off as they started walking towards the rather confused man awkwardly watching them a few yards away. Graham said nothing when they reached him, just nodding when Emma smiled at him reassuringly, although she noticed the way his eyes widened at the sight of the metal appendage at Killian's wrist, and his watchful gaze never left Killian afterwards. She definitely had a lot of explanations to give when she got back to the castle.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **I wanted to update sooner but stuff got in the way, so sorry about the delay! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows, they always help motivate me :)

Also Miss Esa- I hadn't thought about writing a prequel but I definitely could once I finish this story if people are interested :)

* * *

Emma sighed, closing her eyes and sinking into her armchair in the library as the voices from all sides of the room got louder.

'Emma, I can't believe you didn't just tell us the truth.'

'And I can't believe a pirate has been courting our daughter for the past month, Captain Hook no less!'

'Your majesty, surely you should be more concerned with the fact that the man who kidnapped your daughter is sitting in this very room rather than the fact that I sail a ship!'

'That was against my will, you on the other hand choose to be a pirate. I can only imagine how many people you've hurt willingly. The King has every right to worry about his daughter fornicating with a pirate.'

'Enough!' Emma yelled, standing up abruptly to get everyone's attention. 'We have enough problems without turning on each other right now. It doesn't matter what has happened in the past, what's important is that everyone here wants to stop the Dark One and that's what we need to focus on.' Emma told them firmly, and was pleased to see they all looked apologetic over their behavior.

'It's late and I think we'd all benefit from some sleep now and convene in the morning. And yes, _Killian_ is staying here too.' Emma said pointedly as she glared at her parents and Graham. She was grateful that Killian kept his smugness to a minimum with only a slight smirk when she looked over at him.

'He will stay in a guest room of course, otherwise both of you will have a heart attack and I am not ready to be Queen yet.' Emma joked, trying to lighten the mood now that an uncomfortable silence had replaced the yelling. Her parents smiled apprehensively and she shuffled awkwardly towards the door, relieved when Killian knew to follow her.

'Okay, well good night, and we will discuss everything in more detail tomorrow.' She told them before leaving the library, exhaling once the door was shut behind Killian.

'Well that was exhausting.' She muttered, smiling when Killian's hand cupped her face.

'It had to happen eventually and I'm still in one piece so I consider it a success.' He chuckled, running his thumb over her cheek.

'Come on, I'll show you to your room.' She sighed, linking their hands together as she directed him down the corridor, stopping outside of one of the guest rooms (she definitely hadn't picked the one next to her room, not at all).

'Well, here it is. There's a tub in the joining room too, and there's several candles and books and blankets so you should be set for the night.' Emma told him, mostly looking at the wood of the closed door and not the man who had consumed her thoughts for the past several days.

'I missed you.' Killian whispered, and Emma finally looked back up at him, her heart pounding as she looked him in the eye.

'I missed you too.' She replied, wanting to say so much more but she couldn't formulate any other words. She leaned in to kiss him instead, but a noise from down the corridor stopped her.

'Killian, I thought I sensed you in the castle.' Came the soft voice of Grace, and Emma smiled with relief.

'Hello Grace, It seems we are all boarding here then. How are you?' Killian asked, his arm coming around Emma's waist as he turned to face the older woman.

'As good as can be given our circumstances I suppose, but the feather pillows and four poster bed do lift my spirits slightly I must admit.' Grace smiled, and Emma felt a sense of calm wash over her with Grace's words. They could be faced with danger the very next day but Grace's happiness at a good night's sleep somehow made her feel a little better, at least for now.

'Ah well Emma was just showing me to my own room for the night. It's been a rather hectic day and I too am looking forward to a warm and comfortable bed.' Killian chuckled softly. Grace nodded and said goodnight, giving them an all too knowing smile that Emma raised an eyebrow at suspiciously before turning back to Killian.

'Well I suppose I should also say goodnight. You're no doubt tired after traveling all day and we need all the rest we can get.' She sighed reluctantly and felt his fingers push her hair behind her ear gently. She realized then that he had barely stopped touching her since they had reunited and she wondered if he was still in a state of disbelief just as she was.

'Of course. Goodnight, lass, sweet dreams.' He whispered, kissing her lightly on her lips once before entering the guest room and smiling at her as he closed the door. Emma retired to her own chambers, robotically changing into her night-dress and brushing her hair before climbing into bed, sighing heavily when her head touched the pillow. She was elated to be reunited with Killian, but the reason for his return kept resurfacing in her thoughts. This is what the Dark One wanted, surely whatever he had planned was not going to be good for either of them.

* * *

Killian lay on his back staring up at the ceiling, his eyes aching yet his mind wide awake. On his way back to Emma he hadn't thought past hoping she was still safe, but now everything was catching up to him and he couldn't sleep. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, exhaling before standing up and putting on the robe he had found in the closet. He quietly crept out of his door, the corridor now completely dark with all the candles snuffed out.

He stood outside Emma's door, trying to hear if she was still awake. After a few minutes of silence he wrestled with the idea to knock on her door but he didn't want to disturb her if she was asleep. He turned back to his room, but the door opening stopped him and he froze in the candlelight that seeped through the small gap.

'Hey.' Emma said, clearly surprised to see him outside her door.

'Hi, lass, I was just, I-' Killian mumbled, feeling awkward now that he was caught off guard.

'You couldn't sleep either?' Emma asked, and he laughed shakily with relief.

'No, I been tossing and turning for the past 2 hours.' He told her, finally looking her in the eye. She looked exhausted and the dark circles beneath her eyes were already forming and he wished he could just wipe them away with his thumb.

'So have I, I was actually just coming to see if you were awake too.' Emma said quietly, and he smiled sadly at her.

'Perhaps we should be awake together then.' Any other time he would have used the opportunity of seeing her in her nightgown to tease her with an innuendo but in that moment he was seeking a different kind of intimacy, and he knew she was too. She wordlessly widened the door for him and he entered her bedroom, turning when he heard the soft click of the door shutting.

'Your room is very much like you.' He commented, his eyes traveling over the shadows of the vanity and wardrobe in the dim candlelight.

'How can a room be like a person?' Emma asked with amusement as she watched him survey everything, swallowing when his eyes rested on her.

'Because it feels like home.' He whispered. He saw her whole body tense and her eyes widen and he wondered if he had scared her with his words. It was kind of funny (in an actually complete non-humorous way) how he felt like he knew her so well and yet he was not always sure of her reactions. Perhaps it was rooted in the fact that even _she_ didn't understand her own reactions most of the time.

She walked over to him and he watched her with fascination as her expression softened. Her fingers brushed over the scar on his cheek before traveling down to the gap in his robe, finding more scars beneath her fingers on his chest.

'Well then Captain, welcome home.' She whispered, and the coil of anxiety in his stomach loosened suddenly. Her lips tilted into a smile and he leaned forward to press their foreheads together, his arms coming around her back in a close embrace. He liked that he could feel her breathing against him, the movement a wondrous reminder that she was still alive. It had been a very long time since he had been concerned with the life of someone else, and it both terrified and delighted him.

'We should try to get some sleep now, love. Exhaustion won't prepare us very well for what lies ahead.' Killian said reluctantly, feeling his heart jolt when Emma pressed closer to him before pulling away.

'I know.' Emma sighed, tugging him towards the bed. 'But I think I'll sleep better with you here.' She smiled and he couldn't bear to look away from her. He wanted to remember the curve of her lips and the twinkle in her eyes, the round apples of her cheeks when she smiled and the slight blush she always had when she said something flirty. She shuffled back under the sheets of her bed, looking at him expectantly when he didn't move.

'Are you going to join me?' Emma asked, her smile faltering with doubt. He nodded and untied his robe, placing it on the armchair by the window before joining her. He knew she was looking at his left arm, noticing how it was the first time he hadn't worn any attachment on his stump when he was with her. He wondered what she thought about it, but instead of saying anything she just moved his arm around her shoulders and pressed against his side, tangling their legs together as she rested her head on his bare chest. He feels her relax instantly against him, sighing contentedly as her fingers trace across his skin, circling the space where his heart rests.

'Would you have come back if the Dark One hadn't appeared?' Emma asked quietly, and he got the sense that she had been desperate to ask him that since he had returned.

'Aye, of course. Every day I battled with my desire to return and the idea that you were better off without me. Even Smee told me we should turn back.' He chuckled, brushing his hand across her arm affectionately as he spoke. 'Something I've only now realized is that life is too unpredictable to spend it away from those you care about. You are the most important person in my life and it was ridiculous of me to think I could stay away from you.' Killian said softly.

Emma wiggled happily beside him, clearly pleased with his answer. Her lips brushed against his skin but she stopped when she felt the slight bump of a scar. She leaned forward to inspect it, moving her fingers over the raised pale pink skin before looking up at him questioningly.

'I've had that for hundreds of years, ever since I was a child. I tried to steal some meat but the butcher caught me. He ripped my shirt as he pulled me back but I squirmed free, getting away with only a small nick from his knife. It was the best meal I'd had in months so I didn't really care about the pain at the time.' Killian told her, furrowing his brows as he recalled that day from centuries ago. Emma reached up to smooth over the worried lines on his face with her fingers, leaning forward to kiss his lips slowly.

'You've been a pirate for a very long time it seems.' She teased softly, her lips lingering inches away from his before she move back down to rest her head on his chest once again. Whenever he told her something from his past he felt a strange sense of peace in sharing himself with her. He liked that he could tell her things and she would still look at him just like she always did. She didn't pity him but she was sympathetic, she knew the importance of him opening up but she didn't dwell on it.

He pulled her in closer, kissing her head and hugging her to his body. 'I haven't spent a night with anyone like this in a very long time you know.' He said quietly and Emma hummed sleepily.

'I've never even done this before.' She murmured, her warm breath tickling his chest as she spoke. 'It was different with Neal. We were, well more _physical _when we shared a bed. Afterwards he would usually leave. He said it was because he didn't want Regina finding out in case she took it out on me, but I know now that was a lie.' Emma shifted to press her face in his neck, and he tensed slightly at the coldness of her nose before moving his hand to her back.

'Don't worry, love, not even the idea of your parents finding us can make me leave you.' Killian told her lightly, and she laughed in the crook of his neck.

'Good, because I don't want you going anywhere.' She replied, and his heart clenched at the fact that someone, _Emma,_ actually wanted him around.

'Goodnight, Emma.' Killian whispered, pulling the sheets tightly around them before closing his eyes, comforted by her body against his and her deep breathing as she slowly fell asleep in his arms.


	26. Chapter 26

Emma stretched as she slowly woke up, blinking until the room came into focus. She rolled over, frowning when she found empty space rather than another person beside her. For a brief moment she wondered if seeing Killian again had been a dream but her memories of last night were far too vivid to be the work of her imagination.

She eventually got up and changed from her nightgown to a day dress, brushing through her hair and using the damp facial cloth Adeline must have left on her vanity (it was now only lukewarm and Emma wondered how late she had slept in).

Walking past the window she peered out just to make sure the Jolly Roger was really there, sighing with relief when she saw it. She opened the door to her balcony, inhaling the slightly bitter morning air that gave her goose bumps. Everything below looked so peaceful that Emma had a hard time reminding herself that things really weren't as peaceful as the gentle waves of the sea and the noises from the village made her feel.

She gasped when she suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist but relaxed when she recognized them as Killian's. She hadn't even heard him come back into her room but she was just relieved he was really there.

'Good morning, my sleepy princess.' He whispered in her ear, brushing his nose across her neck. Emma's smile widened and she moved her arms to rest over his around her waist.

'Good morning, my early rising pirate.' She teased, and he let out a low chuckle from behind. 'You smell like lemon soap.' Emma mused, and he moved his hand to brush away her hair and kiss her neck softly.

'I bathed. I thought that if your parents have to talk to a pirate they would rather he be clean.' Emma laughed and leaned further into him, turning her head slightly towards him.

'I prefer it when you smell like yourself.'

'And what do I smell like then?' He murmured against her skin, hugging her a little tighter. Emma hummed thoughtfully before turning around in his arms to face him.

'Just _you_.' She said simply. Her fingers brushed over the stubble across his jaw and into his hair lightly. She sighed and looked up into his eyes.

'I hadn't wanted it to happen this way. I had hoped that when I introduced you to my parents properly it would be more civilized and that they would understand. I suppose that was a little naïve of me really.' Emma shrugged, and Killian tilted his head slightly.

'Perhaps, but maybe they will be more open to discussion this morning. Just as long as that other man isn't there.' Killian frowned, and Emma rolled her eyes.

'You barely know him, how can you dislike him so much already?' She asked, although she already had an idea what his answer would be anyway.

'Because I've been to the very place he took you from. I saw how much it hurt you to revisit all of that. How can I so easily accept the man that did that to you?' Killian replied.

'He didn't do it willingly, his hand, or rather heart, was forced by Regina. I'm not holding a grudge and neither should you.' Emma said firmly, and Killian watched her for a moment before nodding.

'Fair enough, lass. But there is one thing that still concerns me about him.'

'And what's that?' Emma questioned suspiciously.

'He looks at you with affection, and I'm not sure if that comforts or angers me.' Killian frowned, resting his arm with the brace on her hip while his fingers played with the ends of her golden curls.

'He's seen me grow up and spent more years with me than my parents. Last night he got his heart back and his emotions have been catching up to him. He feels guilty for his part in all of it, as well as some sort of obligation to care for me because of his history with my mother. He's not a terrible man, Killian. You of all people should know that there is more to a person that what's on the surface.' Emma's tone softened when she saw Killian's lips turn downwards, and she wanted to go back to when he was smiling a few minutes ago.

'Aye, I do understand that. He's just another person who has hurt you in some way or another, and it's difficult for me to be okay with that, but if you are, then I will be too.' He sighed, forcing a small smile when he looked up at her.

'Thank you.' She smiled back, but it was only as genuine as his. They were silent in each other's arms for a moment, and Emma wondered when exactly being in the arms of a pirate became her safe place she went for comfort. She wondered if he felt the same way about her, although perhaps safe wasn't the right word. He was after all a pirate with a fearsome reputation, he hardly needed a princess for safety. Her stomach churned at the thought and she looked back up at him, forcing herself to speak.

'Do you feel safe with me?' She said quietly, and Killian immediately shook his head (she hoped it was out of confusion and not his answer).

'Of course I do. Why would you ask me such a thing?' He said incredulously, and she already regretted starting the conversation.

'I don't know, I just worry that you still see my magic as volatile or something.' Emma shrugged off awkwardly, leaving his arms to walk over to the vanity, brushing through her hair again as a distraction.

'Emma I _never_ thought that about your magic and I still don't. There's an explanation for what happened that night and it's not that your magic is volatile.' Killian said, and she stopped brushing her hair in surprise. His eyes widened and she knew he had surprised himself with his words.

'What do you mean?' Emma asked, putting down the hairbrush and turning back to him. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, something she had seen her father do frequently in the throne room when he had to make a hard decision and it made her nervous.

'Well that night on my ship I –' Killian started, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

'Miss Emma, your parents are requesting you and Mr Jones in the library.' Adeline said from the other side of the door, and Emma sighed impatiently.

'We should go, tardiness will just add to the list of things my parents are not happy about right now.' She said briskly, giving herself a once over in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable before turning back to Killian. 'We will finish the conversation later.'

Killian just nodded in response, knowing Emma wouldn't forget about it anytime soon. He followed her out of the room and down the corridor to where her parents were preparing to interrogate him, which was perhaps a small relief compared to the conversation that had just been cut short.

* * *

'So let me get this straight, you're the captain of the Jolly Roger with a hook for a hand _and_ you're the 'Pirate King'? David asked with a deep-set frown on his face. He and Snow sat on the opposite side of the table to Killian and Emma (as per Emma's request, the distance gave her a little bit of relief).

'Yes, I didn't want the title but I did it to protect Emma.' Killian replied, smiling weakly when he felt Emma's hand squeeze his from beside him.

'Right, you…ended this Captain Dagger and took over from him.' Snow piped up, nodding with an equally small smile across her lips. Killian tensed at Snow's phrasing, knowing she was trying not to say 'murder'.

'And you expect us to be okay with the fact that you're a murderer?' David questioned forcefully, clearly not having the same restraint as his wife.

'Dad!' Emma called out, squeezing Killian's hand even tighter.

'Emma I'm just trying to understand this man that you bring into our home and say you're in a relationship with.' David said defensively and Emma sighed.

'I understand, but you're being too harsh. Surely it makes you feel a little better to know that Killian hurt someone else to protect me and has never hurt _me_ the entire time I've known him. How many people have you hurt for the greater good, Dad? How many people have you ordered our soldiers to attack to prevent our Kingdom receiving the same fate? Killian didn't enjoy it, believe me I was there.' Emma retaliated, and David's mouth hung open for a moment before he awkwardly closed it and raised his eyebrows at Snow to gauge her opinion. She glared at him before turning to Emma and Killian, and there was a softness to her eyes that Killian took comfort in.

'I hope you can understand our reservations, Killian, or Captain Hook, or is it just Hook?' Snow mumbled awkwardly and Killian almost laughed at the combination of her confusion and Emma's groan of embarrassment beside him.

'You can call me Killian.' He replied, squeezing Emma's hand back in comfort.

'Okay, _Killian_. Well we're not questioning you because we're the King and Queen but because we're Emma's parents. You know her past and you know how little time we got to spend with her. Emma may consider us too overprotective considering she is a woman now, but when your family has been hurt like ours has we can't take any chances.' Snow explained softly.

'Of course, I understand. And just as you protect your daughter, I'm protecting a woman I care very deeply for. Perhaps a pirate and a princess don't match very well, but Emma and I do and we are both so much more than those labels. I really was a naval officer before I became a pirate, but my brother died because of a corrupt king and my life changed. You have every right to be concerned about me, but I will do everything to show you otherwise.' Killian replied, his breathing returning to normal when he saw both Snow and David give him their own nods of approval (David's was short and curt but it was a start anyway).

'Well as enjoyable as this awkwardness is, we should really go see Grace now. I need to spend as much time as I can learning from her.' Emma said, already standing and tugging Killian's hand with her.

'Oh, so you visited her together then?' Snow asked, seemingly confused that Emma was taking Killian with her to learn magic.

'Actually Killian introduced me to her. It turns out he's known her for many years after he saved her from being attacked by muggers and made sure she was safe. He later found out she was a witch and he has been friends with her ever since.' Emma smiled proudly at him, and even though he knew she was talking him up to her parents he smiled back, grateful that she spoke of him with such pride.

They left the room with both of Emma's parents looking surprised but noticeably less judgmental, and he breathed a sigh of relief that the inquisition was over, for now anyway.

'Relax, Killian. I know they like you, most of those frowns and glares were just for show so you'll be too intimidated to misbehave. Trust me, their disciplinary techniques have not improved since I was a child.' Emma laughed, bumping their shoulders together when he didn't respond.

'Hey, are you okay?' She asked, and he almost flinched at the concern in her voice. He wasn't okay. In any other circumstance he would have been incredibly happy to spend time with Emma in her home and meet her parents and laugh and joke together, but this circumstance was different. They were under threat from the Dark One and everything felt forced and he couldn't even tell her he loved her without fearing for their lives.

He shrugged her concerns off with a small laugh and a smile, telling her that perhaps those techniques had actually worked on him and her parents scared him a little. She laughed and took his hand but the rest of her words were lost on him when his mind wandered to thinking of all the things he loved about her and how he couldn't even tell her.

Emma's mood remained high while she and Grace practiced magic (Grace had chosen a storage room on the floor above to avoid any damage, which affronted Emma for only a minute before she rolled her eyes playfully in approval of the idea). She grinned at him when she showed him how much control she had now, her powers advancing quickly since the last time he had seen her, which hadn't even been two weeks ago.

He was proud of her, he always was, but the smiles and words of encouragement only went so far to distract him from his thoughts. Killian picked his opportunity to speak to Grace when Emma was leaning out of the window and creating small wind swirls in her hands.

'Grace, I need to tell her. Please say that you can reverse your spell. He's coming now anyway, what good does it do?' Killian whispered. Grace looked up at him with a sad smile, and for the first time since he had known her he didn't take comfort in the wisdom of her eyes.

'I know, Killian, which is why I reversed the spell last night.' She said quietly, turning her attention back to Emma at the window. 'Emma is beautifully talented and ambitious, but if that isn't enough, everything from here on out is vitally important. There is a power to words that amazes even an accomplished witch like myself. You're right; I know you need to say those words and my protection means nothing now.'

Killian felt his stomach churn was anxiety. This was it, the final moments before it happens and opportunities are lost just like lives could be lost and he couldn't bear to think of either or both of their lives ending without telling her how he felt. He would tell her he loved her tonight, and everything after that they would face together stronger than ever.


	27. Chapter 27

'Your magic has progressed so much, love.' Killian smiled, putting his arm around Emma's shoulder to embrace her after she showed him her ability to light all the candles in her room. She giggled and he wanted desperately to remember her like this forever.

'When you were gone I found it hard to practice, but then Grace told me I should imagine the moment we were reunited and use that as motivation. I guess it worked, and I've had more control over my magic since then.' She moved her fingers slowly as light sparks came from the tips and it was more contained than the last time he had seen it happen.

'I never stopped thinking about you, you know, in fact you were all I thought about. There was one night when I drank far too much rum and you were still on my mind before I passed out.' Killian laughed darkly, hating the memory of that lonely night.

'We're both kind of hopeless, aren't we?' Emma joked, resting her head on his shoulder. He didn't reply, instead just listening to her gentle sighs and the crackle of magic from her hands. He found the noise strangely soothing, but it couldn't distract him from the guilt that was churning in his stomach.

Emma was far more skilled than she was even just a week ago, but he hated the feeling inside that made him feel like it wasn't going to be enough. He felt like he was letting her down by not believing in her as much as he should, but if there was one thing he was sure of after his many years looking for Dark One it was that Rumplestiltskin was exceptionally skilled at winning.

'I should really go set up for the dinner I requested earlier.' Emma said reluctantly after a short while, and his eyes followed her as she gently left his embrace and headed towards her bedroom door.

'Dinner, lass?' He asked, unsure what she was talking about.

'I asked my parents if we could all eat together tonight. I know it's going to be awkward but we should all get to know each other a little better. Plus I want everyone to feel welcome here, including Graham and Grace too.' Emma smiled and it make his heart flutter slightly. Her smile was warm and comforting and it was one of the things he loved most about her, especially when it was just the two of them and it was only for him.

'That sounds like a wonderful idea, love. Perhaps while you prepare for dinner I should pay a visit to the crew. I left them in such a hurry and I'm sure they have plenty of questions.' Killian stood up from the edge of her bed and followed her to the door, standing so close beside her he could smell the faint vanilla scent of her skin.

'They can stay in the village by the way, they don't have to remain on the outskirts like they're not welcome, their captain is dating the princess after all.' Emma's smile turned into a cheeky grin and he kissed her before she could bite her lip like she did every time she grinned at him; the simple tug of teeth against her bottom lip always made him burn with desire and he wasn't sure he would be able to contain it very well tonight. His efforts were made redundant however when she moaned against him and his stomach flipped.

'You make is very hard to think straight sometimes, Princess.' He murmured against her lips, brushing his nose against hers when he felt her lips curl up in another teasing grin.

'Good.' She whispered. Killian hummed before kissing her once more, this time quick but soft.

'I'll be back in time for your dinner.' He smiled, and she raised her eyebrows at him.

'You better be, otherwise you'll have to answer to me _and_ my father, because you know how much he hates tardiness.' Emma told him sternly, although he couldn't take her seriously when her eyes kept dropping back to his lips.

'I promise, love.'

* * *

'So you're in love with a pirate.' A voice said from behind Emma, and she turned around after setting the final place at the table to raise an eyebrow at Graham.

'Okay, first off, he's not _just _a pirate, there's more to him than that. Secondly, I never said I was in _love_ with him.' She said, rolling her eyes and straightening the central candle piece on the table.

'Actually, you kind of did.' Graham chuckled and picking up a handful of grapes from the fruit bowl. Emma frowned in confusion before widening her eyes when she recalled their conversation the previous night.

'Look, we haven't had that conversation yet so could you not make a big deal about it? And anyway none of this is even any of your business.' Emma told him firmly and he shrugged in response.

'Fair enough. I just wanted to make sure that you knew the kind of person he was first. It's a big risk letting Captain Hook into your life, and your heart.' Graham told her, and Emma opened her mouth to respond sarcastically about how he wasn't exactly qualified to discuss relationships but she stayed silent, deciding not to insult him when he was only trying to help.

'I know it's not my place to say and you probably think these concerns mean nothing coming from a man who has spent most of his life alone, but I just want you to know that I don't want to see you get hurt, that's all.' Graham said softly, and Emma felt her irritation subside. She smiled and he nodded at her sign of gratitude.

'So where is he then? You two have barely separated for the past two days.' Graham teased, and Emma rolled her eyes more playfully this time.

'He went down to the Jolly to check on the crew. I told him they could stay at the inns in the village but the ship is their home no matter where they are I suppose. He tries not to show it but I know he worries that he hasn't been a very good captain recently. They're used to living a life on the seas looking for adventure, not docked in a royal port for weeks at a time. I know that Killian is concerned about whether or not he can balance his duties as Captain and King and having a relationship with me.' Emma sighed, looking out the window subconsciously as she spoke of Killian.

'I'm sorry have I missed something? He's also a King?' Graham asked and Emma laughed lightly at his confusion.

'He's the Pirate King of the South. It's a long story but essentially we had an unfortunate meeting with the previous King and Killian killed him to protect me and in doing so became the new King. I know what you're thinking, and no he did no enjoy it, even if Dagger deserved it.' Emma gave him a pointed look to silence any snarky comment he was going to respond with, but he shook his head.

'Actually I was going to say that at least he uses his pirate tendencies to protect you. Pirates are notorious for being protective, but usually its treasure and ships they kill for, not people.'

'Killian isn't like a normal pirate.' Emma smiled, looking out the window down at the Jolly. She heard her parents enter the dining room and the movement of chairs as they took their seats at the table, Graham joining them a moment later.

'Emma, would you like to bring Grace down? I'd like to get to know her over dinner.' Snow said cheerfully.

'Sure, although I'm not sure she'll be open to much talking, she likes things to be on her terms, even if you are the Queen.' Emma laughed, turning towards the hallway.

'Perhaps Killian will have returned by then, on time.' Her father added, although a grin was threatening to break his attempt at being serious and Emma raised her eyebrows at him around the door frame before climbing up the stairs and smiling with amusement. She knew her father was embarrassed because he had clearly liked Killian the previous times they had met, he just hadn't known he was a pirate. She was reassured anyway that eventually things wouldn't be so awkward between them all and that Killian would soon be accepted into their family.

Emma suddenly stopped halfway up the staircase, the smile fading from her lips as she considered something she had ignored. For the past couple of days she had probably been the happiest she'd been in a very long time. Killian had returned and she was making progress with Grace. Even in their strange situation Graham was quickly becoming a friend to her and all the people she cared about were about to sit down for a perhaps awkward and possibly tense meal together, but they were all her family in some way. She was happy, _too_ happy for someone who was under threat from the Dark One.

This was exactly what he wanted; for her to be happy and loved and _in love. _She could feel it now, the presence of his power close by. He had waited for the right moment to attack, and that moment was now.

She heard a door open ahead of her and the shuffle of footsteps before seeing Grace standing at the top of the stairs, her hair more grey than ever and her lips pressed tight together, causing her wrinkles around her mouth to become more defined.

'He's coming.'

'I know.'

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews, I really appreciate them as always :)


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **So I tried to update a little quicker because I left the last chapter at such a horrible place :P As always thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews :)

And I'm sorry in advance...

* * *

Emma was sure her skin had turned green at how nauseous she felt. Knowing that the Dark One was coming for her was perhaps worse than if it had been a surprise, because although she had some time to prepare, the dread and anxiety building inside her was enough to drive her insane.

'He's close, Emma.' Grace said quietly, and Emma bit the inside of her cheek as she looked over at the older woman who had served as her mentor for the past few weeks. It had all started because Emma wanted to prepare for this very moment, and yet she couldn't quite believe it was happening already.

'I can sense his power, he's strong Grace.' She whispered, scared to raise her voice in case it shook with fear. She looked down the hallway, hearing the faint chatter from the dining room as her parents and Graham conversed, unaware of her anxious state a few feet away.

'I know, my child, but even his dark magic will have limits. Just remember where your light magic comes from and use that to your advantage.' Grace advised, placing her hand on Emma's shoulder in a comforting gesture. Emma smiled weakly for a second or two, repeating those words in her head as a reminder. Her churning stomach suddenly dropped with a terrible thought and she gasped.

'Killian. He's gone to Killian.' She uttered, and Grace gasped as well when she realized what Emma meant.

'I have to go.' She stated, leaving no room for argument. Grace was not going to argue with her anyway, nodding like she knew nothing in the world would stop Emma from going. Emma made her way to the foyer, her head spinning as she robotically put on her shoes and cloak.

'Grace, tell my parents I went to bring Killian back for dinner. Distract them with stories if you must, just don't tell them where I've gone. If something happens I'm sure you will sense it somehow. When you do, tell them that I love them, and that none of this is their fault. Tell them that I did this for love. I hope that they will understand.' Emma instructed, taking the old woman's hands in her own.

'Thank you, Grace, for everything you have done for me. I discovered things about myself, I learned and I experienced some amazing things because of you, and I'm grateful you shared even just a small part of your knowledge with me.' Grace nodded slowly, knowing this was Emma's goodbye.

'There was always something special about you Emma, not because of your parents True Love or your pure magic or natural ability, just _you._ And one day, when the next confused young witch comes along, the stories I will tell her will be about you.'

Emma gritted her teeth to stop the tears filling in her eyes, but her vision blurred from them anyway. She couldn't say anything more to Grace in case she gave in completely, so she smiled sadly and nodded definitively, holding her head up as she walked out the front door of the castle and down the familiar path to the docks. She tried incredibly hard not to think of everything she was walking away from, the people she may never see again, and focused on her mission; to rescue Killian and end the Dark One.

* * *

'I knew you would come back here. You are rather predictable, Hook.' Rumplestiltskin taunted as Killian struggled against the invisible magical bind he had put on him. Killian's grip tightened on the necklace in his hand and he made sure the chain wasn't in sight as he watched the Dark One smirk at him.

'Well when the person I love is being threatened I'd prefer to be there to protect them.' Killian replied, wriggling uncomfortably when the binds around him squeezed him tighter. Rumplestiltskin cackled and Killian gritted his teeth.

'Isn't ironic that you're the reason your girlfriend is in danger then?' He asked genuinely, and Killian's eyebrows pulled further down into a frown. Rumplestiltskin grinned at his confusion and waved his hands in that way that Killian wished he could return the favour of cutting them off.

'Well I need that final ingredient that makes the princess so powerful, and you my old friend are it.' Killian knew this of course, Grace had explained it to him when she revealed the spell she had cast on him and Emma. He heard noises from above and he hoped none of his crew would come down, knowing that The Dark One would not hold back with his murderous tendencies with anyone that he didn't have a purpose for.

He heard the creak of the cabin hatch and he winced, dreading the Dark One's next moves.

'Killian?' He heard, and his stomach dropped with dread. No, Emma shouldn't be here, this was exactly what Rumplestiltskin wanted. She climbed down the ladder and turned towards him with panic in her eyes. She barely looked at Rumplestiltskin standing mere feet away from her and Killian was surprised at Emma's lack of surprise. She must have known something was wrong. He wished she hadn't come but they could only put off the inevitable for so long.

'Killian.' She whispered and walked over to him slowly. She moved her hand to cup his face but an invisible barrier stopped her, causing the Dark One to cackle once again.

'Not so fast, Dearie. You will be able to embrace your pirate but only after I have what I want from you.' He said smugly, and Emma turned to look at him. Killian could only see her hand tremble slightly with fear for a second before she steadied herself and he felt pride swell in his chest as he watched on helplessly.

'Something tells me it's not that simple with you.' Emma replied, and Rumplestiltskin nodded shamelessly.

'Right you are Princess, but I can try to make it simpler for you. I want your magic; give it to me and the pirate will be unharmed. But, if you make this difficult for me, he dies.' He shrugged casually like killing someone meant nothing to him and Emma firmly believed that to be the truth.

'Isn't it kind of strange that someone as powerful as you needs permission to take my magic? I mean theoretically the Dark One can basically click his fingers and get what he wants, except for my magic. It's also kind of strange that a man like you even fears the magic of a young inexperienced witch such as myself. Maybe you should consider the reason why light magic is such a threat to you.' Emma told him, and Killian's hand flexed around the necklace as he watched her.

'Well isn't it obvious? I'm the _Dark_ One.' Rumplestiltskin said sarcastically, and Killian wriggled against the binds in anger at his taunts. 'Now I know this technique, Princess, and you will not distract me. Just tell the pirate how you feel and we will all get what we want.'

'What do you mean 'how I feel'? I really don't think saying that I'm pissed off and tired is going to get anyone anywhere.' Emma said with a snort, and Killian smirked momentarily at the look of surprise on Rumplestiltskin's face.

'Tell the pirate how you feel about _him_, that's all you need to say.' He said impatiently, clearly not impressed with how the situation was playing out. Killian watched Emma's face as she realized what The Dark One wanted from her and his heart sank.

Emma turned to look at him and his eyes widened when she opened her mouth to speak. 'No, Emma don't!' He exclaimed, still tugging against his binds helplessly. 'He will kill you if you give him your power.' Killian heard the desperation in his own voice but he needed Emma to understand.

'And he will kill you if I don't, and I won't let you die.' She said just as firmly. He tried to ignore the look of glee on the Dark One's face as they discussed the problem, focusing on Emma's big green eyes that were begging him to let her do this.

'He will kill me either way, lass, and the only way I'll go is if I know that you didn't give in to him.' He said sadly, wanting to wipe away the tears that had started to fall from the corners of her eyes. He suddenly felt the invisible bind tighten even further around him, squeezing the air out of him slowly.

'No, stop it!' Emma yelled, still trying to force her way through the barrier between them.

'Say those three magical words and I will.' Rumplestiltskin gritted through his yellowed teeth at her, flicking his hand as he forced Killian's binds tighter. All Killian could do now was shake his head, his words cut off by the force of the Dark One's magic. Emma stood crying in front of him and he could the sparks coming out of her fingers as she shook with anger and sadness.

She turned to blast Rumplestiltskin with her magic, a ball of fire bursting from her hands and hurtling towards him. It hit his chest forcefully as he was caught off guard by her power but he retaliated quickly, dissolving the fireball with his own magic and knocking Emma off her feet with a simple wave of his hand.

'Your magic is no match for me, little girl, so don't even try. Maybe you just need a little more motivation to speak up.' Rumplestiltskin grinned wickedly down at her before looking over at Killian. He flicked his hand again and Killian fell to the floor, writhing around as he choked. Blood began trickling from his nose and ears as he sputtered and Emma crawled over to him, blocked by the barrier once again.

'Say those words Princess and all this will end.' Rumplestiltskin reminded her from above them, and Killian looked over at her, his heart clenching at her defeated look. Killian suddenly felt something unpleasant bubble in his chest and he rolled over onto his stomach as water spilled from his mouth. He coughed and spluttered as the water kept coming, his throat aching with the pressure of the water being forced out of him.

Emma sat at the other side of the invisible barrier, watching him suffer as she cried helplessly. 'Killian.' She murmured sadly, but he kept shaking his head to tell her not to say anything. He felt another constriction across his chest and he twisted uncomfortably, a whimper of pain escaping him.

'Killian, I love you.' Emma whispered, and he felt her words like a stab to the heart. They were the words he wanted to hear but desperately didn't want her to say, and now it was done. The Dark One cackled but Killian just looked into Emma's eyes, the green colour more vibrant with her tears. Her sadness was overwhelming but he didn't dare look away from her. He felt his airway open up again as the magical binds around him were loosened and he gasped. Emma exhaled with relief and small smile even curved her lips slightly, but everything after that happened so quickly.

Emma screamed as Rumplestiltskin grabbed her hands, his own dark magic magnetically pulling her light magic from her. Killian yelled but it was lost in the noise of the swirl of magic and the dark laugh of Rumplestiltskin. Emma fell back to the floor, her face pale and drained. He moved towards her but a sharp, burning pain hit his chest and spread quickly across his body. Emma's screams once again filled his ears as his back hit the floor of the cabin hard, his eyes finding hers as he drew his last breath.


	29. Chapter 29

'Killian, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' Emma whispered against the body of the pirate beside her. She sobbed into the cold skin of his neck, wishing she could go back to the night when she listened to his heart beating as she fell asleep instead of cradling his lifeless body on the floor of his ship.

'I'm sorry, I just wanted to make it stop, I'm sorry.' She continued, desperately clinging to the familiar scent of him that filled her nose when she pulled on his jacket. She tugged on the chains around his neck and sobbed, doing everything she could to not look up at the empty eyes that were once full of life.

'Killian, I love you, I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry.' Emma murmured, sniffing as the tears continued rolling down her cheeks.

Well, Princess, I guess you learned the hard way that love is weakness.' Rumplestiltskin said gleefully behind her, and she gripped harder on Killian's jacket, her knuckles turning white with her force. She finally looked up at Killian's eyes and she felt her heart clench.

'No, it's strength.' She whispered, moving her fingers to brush over his cheek, his stubble scratching her skin slightly. She leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to his, kissing him more softly than she had before. She pulled back to look at him, searching his face to see any flicker of life returning. She waited but nothing happened. Her heart sank and a fresh wave of grief hit her when she realized the kiss hadn't worked.

'Looks like it wasn't True Love after all.' Rumplestiltskin taunted, and Emma slumped down beside Killian's body and looked up at him.

'You have my magic, Killian is dead; you have what you want. Just leave me alone.' She said quietly. The Dark One looked at her for moment, and she wondered if perhaps there was a glimmer of humanity left in him to be sympathetic, but his scaly skin wrinkled as he grinned at her and she looked away in disgust.

'You're right Princess, you serve no purpose for me anymore, and there are plenty of things I could be doing with all this power that doesn't involve listening to a little girl crying.' He said harshly before suddenly disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke. A sob left Emma as soon as he was gone and she collapsed back onto Killian's body. She whispered his name desperately between sobs, her tears dampening his shirt as they fell from her cheeks.

'Please come back to me Killian, I love you.' She cried, gently rocking against his body with grief.

'Emma.' She heard a croaky voice murmur, and she pulled back abruptly at the sound. Killian's body was still but she looked up at his face to his see him blinking slowly before turning his head to face her.

'Killian?' She asked hesitantly, wiping the tears from her eyes to make sure her vision was clear.

'Hey, beautiful.' He smiled slightly, and another sob burst from her chest.

'You're alive.' She cried, flinging her arms back over him in an awkward embrace as he still lay on the floor. She pressed her ear against his chest and heard the beat of his heart, her own heart beat increasing at the sound. 'I thought I lost you, I thought you were gone. Nothing happened and I thought-' She rambled quickly, but Killian interrupted her as he sat up slowly.

'I know, but I couldn't risk the Dark One knowing you brought me back.' He coughed sharply, still uncomfortable from the less than pleasant experience Rumplestiltskin had just put him through.

'So the kiss worked? We're…True Love?' Emma said with uncertainty, the phrase sounding strange to her when she was talking about the two of them and not people like her parents. Killian smiled at her, a genuine smile of happiness, and she felt giddy for yet another reason.

'Aye, lass, I suppose we are.' He said it like he had known it all along, like she was only now discovering the secret he had known for a long time, and she felt herself smile back automatically. Her smile was quickly hidden by his lips on hers as he leaned forward and pulled her towards him, knocking them roughly against each other.

The kiss was urgent and fast, their teeth nipping at lips and tongues circling wildly. Emma's hands moved around Killian's body, travelling up his arms, over his shoulders and into hair before moving back down to his chest, her fingers pressed against the space where his heart was beating once again.

She slowed the kiss down when the initial desperation had faded, and now she took more care to enjoy the way their lips met and the needy noises he was making. Killian pulled away first and she swayed forward to stay close to him, relishing the warmth of his breath against her skin.

'I love you, Emma.' He said after inhaling deeply, and she sensed the weightlessly he felt at saying those words.

'How long have you waited to say that? I mean, when did you know?' She asked him quietly, looking up into his eyes that were finally back to their brilliant blue color and not the cold, glassy one a moment ago.

'That day we were attacked by Dagger. I had tried to tell you when we were down here but-' Killian started, but Emma finished his sentence for him.

'But I hurt you with my magic, I remember.' She whispered sadly, and Killian moved his arm around her waist and tugged her closer.

'Actually you didn't, at least not of your own doing. Grace put a spell on us so that if either of us were to say how we truly felt about the other, your magic would interfere. It was her way of protecting us against the Dark One, well for as long as she could anyway.' He told her, and she was surprised by his nonchalant tone. Perhaps it was because he must have known the truth for a while, but she was still piecing everything together.

'So I panicked over my magic for nothing? What I thought was me losing control was actually just Grace interfering? I spent weeks worrying about it, even pushing you away because I didn't want to hurt you again. That time we spent apart was completely unnecessary.' Emma was mostly just voicing her thoughts angrily but Killian was quick to reassure her as he moved his hand to take hers.

'I felt that way too when I found out the truth, but the important thing to remember is that we're together and we're both alive, which is probably a far better outcome than if that hadn't happened. Emma, your kiss, _our love_, brought me back to life, don't focus on the trivial things right now, lass.' He smiled reassuringly at her and for a moment she really couldn't focus on anything at all.

'You're right, it's not important.' She sighed, her palm flattening on his chest again to physically remind her of his functioning heart. He bumped their noses playfully and she couldn't stop the small giggle that slipped from her lips.

'I have something for you.' He said softly, and she raised her eyebrows suspiciously at him.

'I didn't realize you could bring back souvenirs from the other side.' She deadpanned, watching him curiously as he felt around the floor for something. He grinned at her joke before softening his expression and unfolding his hand to show her his gift.

It was a necklace with a sun shaped charm and a moonstone in the center. It was a beautiful piece of jewellery and looked very expensive, but Emma wasn't sure why he had chosen to show her now.

'It's a moonstone, which is known for offering protection both on land and at sea,which is why it is popular with pirates. The stone is usually strong at times of full moon, hence the name, but the sun around it helps strengthen it during the day.' Killian explained, his thumb brushing over the angles of the delicate piece of jewelry.

'It is the only thing I have left of my mother. My father wanted to sell this necklace when she died but I kept it safe from him and I've had it ever since.' He added, and Emma watched as he held onto it sentimentally.

'Killian, this is far too important to you, you shouldn't be giving it to me.' She brushed off with a shake of her head, but he responded by shaking his own just as stubbornly.

'I came down here to get this for you. Truthfully I didn't need to check on my crew, they're grown men after all.' Killian laughed softly and Emma smiled briefly before tilting her head curiously at him, and he took the hint and continued.

'I had asked Grace to reverse the spell but she had already done it, so I was planning on telling you how I felt tonight, of course I had hoped we still had some time before the Dark One found us. I rediscovered the necklace when I was sorting through my things, trying to distract myself from thinking of you when we were apart. I consider it a family heirloom of sorts, even though I'm not sure of its history beyond my mother. I suppose I wanted it to represent our future together, but now I say this all out loud it sounds rather dramatic and grand when I really just wanted to say that I love you.' Killian finished, looking slightly embarrassed as he looked down at the necklace in his hand.

Emma curled her hands around his and brushed her thumb over his skin affectionately. 'Thank you, Killian.' She whispered, and he smiled sheepishly at her. She brushed her hair out of the way to put it on and he moved closer to help her.

'Here, let me.' He said softly, his fingers brushing the warm skin of her neck as he managed the clasp one handed. He moved the chain so it sat right around her and he was so close that all she needed to do was turn a few inches to her left and their lips would touch. The thought sent a shiver through her spine and she yearned for his touch once more.

'I read somewhere that if you give the person you love a moonstone during full moon it is said that you will always have passion with each other, did you know that?' She whispered, turning almost all those inches between them.

'Aye, love, I did.' He whispered back, his finger gently holding her chin and turning her towards him until their lips finally met. His hand moved into her hair, caressing her head and holding her into him. A thrill went through her when his teeth hungrily bit at her lips for entry, to which she obliged willingly. She moaned when the heat of his tongue met hers and a strong emotion suddenly took over her. He was dead only a few minutes ago, his heart had stopped beating and everything they had together died with him. Now he was back because of the strength of their love and her own heart was overwhelmed by it all.

Another sob worked through her and she pulled away from his lips to breathe. He looked at her with understanding and she smiled at him, grateful that he could read her so well. He gave her a moment before shifting beside her and looking at her apologetically.

'I know everything happened rather quickly and it's a little overwhelming love, but perhaps we should make a move. The Dark One has your magic and we need to get it back so-'

'But I don't want it back.' Emma said firmly, frowning at him like that was an obvious fact. Killian frowned back in confusion.

'I don't understand.' Killian replied, and Emma sighed and shifted in his arms to a less uncomfortable position as they remained on the hard wooden floor of the ship.

'I was my learning about my magic because I didn't want him to kill me for it, but now he has it and I'm alive, I have no purpose for it.' She shrugged like it was a simple explanation but Killian was still frowning deeply as he tried to understand her.

'Emma, have you thought about _why_ you are still alive? Like you say the whole reason you were preparing to fight was because he was going to kill you for your magic, but he didn't. You barely made it out alive when you put yourself in that magical trance yet you survived the Dark One literally sucking away your magic, something that has been a part of you since birth. There's a reason you were prophesied to die Emma, because the sheer force and brutality of taking someone's magic away is like ripping away a part of the soul.' Killian told her, and she was surprised by his blunt words. He must have seen the shock in her eyes as he softened his expression and kissed her forehead gently.

'It's a terrible thing to have your magic taken, but you survived it, my love.' Killian murmured against her cheek, and Emma sighed softly as her fingers brushed over his.

'But why?' She asked in a small voice that even she winced at. She hated sounding so afraid, she hated that she let the Dark One do that to her.

'We will have to ask Grace that when we return, I'm sure she has an answer just like she always does. I do have a hunch though.' He trailed off as he laced their fingers together.

'And what's that?' Emma asked curiously, giving his hand a little squeeze.

'I'll let you know if I'm right.' He smirked, and she rolled her eyes before laughing at his sudden playfulness. From dead to laughing in the space of 5 minutes, her pirate was always full of surprises.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it got a bit angsty back there! Because I'm such a sucker for fluff and happiness I'm pretty sure that's the most angst that will be in this story anyway :P

Again, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows, feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
